Beautiful Sin
by mika.senz
Summary: Harry ist etwas besonderes, das weiß jeder...aber WIE besonders...hätte er nie vermutet. Er muss erst fast sterben bis er erkennt wer er wirklich ist. Severus x Lucius Draco x Fenrir Harry x ? x ?


Beautiful Sin von Albus-Severus-Potter

Kapitel 1: Dream from you

/-/ - Harry spricht in seinem Traum  
/-/ - der unbekannte spricht

Harry träumte….an sich nichts besonderes, auch wenn er hier bei den Muggeln,  
eigentlich für so etwas keine zeit hatte, bei all der Arbeit die um halb sechs  
Morgens begann und nicht selten erst gegen Mitternacht zu Ende war. Doch nun war  
er bereits 3 Tage krank und das so kurz vor seinem Geburtstag. Natürlich hatte  
Tante Petunia, nicht den Arzt gerufen, wie sie es für Dudley getan hätte, aber  
immerhin hatte sie ihm Fiebersenkendes Mittel gegeben, auch wenn es nicht  
anschlug. Das Fieber pendelte sich bei vierzig Grad ein, und das bereitete den  
Muggeln mehr Angst, vor dem Tod des ungeliebten Neffen als den Zauberern. Den  
diese mussten benachrichtigt werden, auch wenn Petunia nur zwei Zauberer kannte,  
und das waren Dumbledore und…Severus Snape, der damals ihrer Schwester Lily  
nachgestiegen war. Also schrieb sie einen knappen Brief und hielt ihn der  
weißen Schneeeule unter den Schnabel.  
„Kannst du den zu Severus bringen?", Hedwig schuhute bejahend und verschwand  
langsam am Himmel. Petunia betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen, dessen Körper  
schweiß gebadet war, und ab und an verriet ein zucken das er noch am Leben war.  
Seufzend verließ sie den Raum, den sie ahnte das nur ein Magier dem Jungen  
helfen konnte.

*Harrys Traum*

/Wo bin ich?/

/Wohin du gehörst du gehörst Harry. Du bist ein Wächter. Einer der bald  
sterben wird, wenn ihn niemand rettet./

/Wer bist du?/

/Ist das wichtig/

/Ich denke schon, ich würde gerne wissen, ob ich nun komplett verrückt  
werde./

/Also für mich wirkst du ziemlich klar. Aber ich denke du musst selber wissen  
was für dich verrückt ist und was nicht. Aber ich weiß was du bist, wer bist  
und wer du sein wirst und wenn du diese letzte Prüfung überlebst/

/Denkst du, du kannst dich etwas klarer ausdrücken?/

Ein amüsiertes lachen ertönt in diesem wandlosen Raum indem sich Harry und die  
Stimme befinden.

/Ich denke nicht. Alles wird einen Sinn ergeben wenn er dich gerettet hat. Je  
nachdem wie stark du in drei tagen sein wirst, wird er dich bannen müssen./

/Wer ist ER? Und vor allem vor was soll er mich Bannen? Du sprichst in  
Rätseln!/

/Wirst du herausfinden wenn du aufwachst. Und nicht wovor Harry sondern  
WOVON./

/RED KLARTEXT MIT MIR!/

/Es ist Zeit aufzuwachen Kleiner/

Kapitel 2: Darkness

Danke für die zwei Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 22 Favoriten sind  
erstaunlich für ein Kapitel mit 400 Wörtern….

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

/Es ist Zeit aufzuwachen!/

Harry wollte etwas erwidern doch es war bereits zu spät. Als würde man ihn auf  
den tiefen eines Sees an die Oberfläche pressen erwachte der Junge mit den  
schwarzen Haaren, die Smaragdgrünen Augen weit aufgerissen. Sein Atem ging  
schnell, fast keuchend. Noch immer war es schwer zu erkennen WO genau er sich  
befand, und was überhaupt geschehen war.

„Ich denke er ist über den Berg.", diese Stimme, schnarrend, dunkel würde  
Harry unter tausenden Widererkennen, es handelte sich um die Stimme seines  
Tränkeprofessors Severus Snape.  
„Sind Sie sicher?", die heisere, piepsige Stimme gehörte seiner Tante  
Petunia, die noch immer Angst hatte das ihr Neffe sterben konnte, und all die  
Zauberer sie auf ewig verfolgen würde. Ihrer Familie die Schuld geben könnte,  
mit dem was Potter passiert war.  
„Nicht wirklich. Schließlich wissen wir nicht WAS das Fieber verursacht hat.  
Er ist gesund, wenn auch körperlich in einem sehr schlechten Zustand. Und das  
kann ich IHNEN wohl anlasten. Professor Dumbledore wird das nicht gefallen Mrs.  
Dursley.", es war eine kleine ausgesprochene Drohung, die auch zu wirken  
schien, den Harry konnte förmlich spüren wie seine Tante weiß im Gesicht  
wurde.  
„Aber…das können Sie doch nicht ernsthaft tun! Sie hasse ihn doch  
genauso!", keifte Mrs. Dursley drauflos, verteidigte sich mit diesen Worten,  
zeigte die Abscheu gegenüber Magischen Menschen nur allzu deutlich. „Irrtum  
Madame. Ich hasse seinen Vater, und das er aussieht wie er. Nicht ihn. Und  
SOETWAS hat keiner verdient, vor allem kein Kind, und das ist er immer noch.",  
Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sein Hasslehrer Nummer ein  
verteidigte ihn? Was lief hier so nur so falsch?!  
Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder, und er schloss die Augen erneut,  
war müde, und wollte sich ausruhen. Langsam driftet er wieder in einen Traum  
ab, einen an den er sich nicht erinnern konnte oder wollte.

Nur Wortfetzen drangen zu ihm durch. „…kein entkommen….nehme ihn  
mit….alles okay…vergessen sie was passiert ist…..kein Wort…..zu  
niemanden.", Mehr bekam der Junge aus dem haus Gryffindor nicht mit. Der  
Schlaf übermannte ihn.

Severus Snape hatte unter dessen mit der Muggeltante des Jungen-der-lebt,  
diskutiert und erreicht das diese ihn mit dem Jungen ziehen ließ. Er konnte  
nicht hier bleiben, nicht bei diesen LEUTEN. Das er selber nun sehr viel Ärger  
bekommen würde, sollte jemand mitbekommen das dieser Junge bei ihm war. Sein  
Lord würde ihn wahrscheinlich verfluchen, foltern für diesen Verrat der  
keiner war.

Doch erst einmal musste Harry zu Kräften kommen, und Severus Zeit geben  
herauszufinden was genau passiert war.

Mit einem Zauber schwebte Harry Potter neben ihm her, so das die beiden  
apparierten, das Muggelviertel verließen und sich in das kleine Haus, das er  
sein eigen nannte, ankamen.

„Hnghhh..", die Zeit des ruhigen Schlafes war vorbei…Die Schmerzen kamen  
zurück, genauso wie das Fieber. Severus Trank hatte seine Wirkung verloren.

Kapitel 3: Confused

Danke für die zwei Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 28 Favoriten sind  
erstaunlich für ein Kapitel mit 916 Wörtern….

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

„Hnghhh..", die Zeit des ruhigen Schlafes war vorbei…Die Schmerzen kamen  
zurück, genauso wie das Fieber. Severus Trank hatte seine Wirkung verloren.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann mittleren Alters ruckte herum als er diesen leisen  
Schmerzlaut hörte, kaum vorstellbar dass er keine Ahnung hatte was hier vor  
sich ging.  
´Was hat er nur?! Ich hab solange studiert und geforscht und gerade ER schafft  
es alles über den Haufen zu werfen! Vielleicht sollte ich…Lucius  
hinzuziehen…er kennt sich mehr aus mit Magischen Geschöpfen. Vielleicht…es  
gab damals Gerüchte…über Lily Evans.´, Severus Gedanken schweiften ab in  
die Zeit als er noch selber in die Schule ging, in die Abschlussklasse. Er war  
so ein Trottel, verliebt in Lily Evans, das Mädchen das alle Jungs in ihrem  
Alter toll fanden, weil sie hübsch und intelligent war. Das einzige Manko was  
das Gryffindor Mädchen hatte war ihre Abstammung, nicht das er sehr viel darauf  
gegeben hatte, und es heute auch nicht tat. Auch wenn sie so ungleich waren wie  
Feuer und Wasser bestand zwischen ihnen eine gewisse Anziehungskraft, die  
beinahe darin geendet hätte das sie am letzten Tag in Hogwarts intim geworden  
wären. Unglücklicherweise war es Lucius Malfoy, der im Auftrag des Dunklen  
Lords, nach Hogwarts gekommen war, um ihn endgültig anzuwerben, das Wissen der  
Dunklen Mächte als lockmittel nutzen wollte. Doch was Lucius da zu sehen bekam,  
war nicht das was er erwartet hatte, Severus konnte tun und lassen was er  
wollte, aber nie, wirklich niemals mit einer Muggelgeborenen! Das machte der  
blonde Aristokrat, dem dunkelhaarigen Giftmischers schmerzhaft klar. Den mit  
Gewalt trennte er die beiden und nur Severus schnellem handeln war es zu  
verdanken dass nicht auch sie einen Fluch abbekam.

Seit diesem Moment hatte er Lily nie wieder gesehen, wie alle anderen vor ihr  
hatte sie sich abgewannt, die Dunklen Künste und Lord Voldemort machten vielen  
Angst, den die Macht dieses Mannes war zu jener Zeit auf dem Höhepunkt. Lucius  
hielt nicht hinter dem Berg das Voldemort Severus WOLLTE, ihn unter seine  
Fittiche nehmen wollte, es erzeugte Respekt und Furcht, den jemand den Lord  
Voldemort für sich beanspruchte MUSSTE etwas besonderes sein. Dabei war Severus  
nur ein Halbblut, mit einem Muggel als Vater, das verband ihn mit dem mächtigen  
Fremden der seinen Wissensdurst zu befriedigen wusste. Ihm das gab was er am  
meisten liebte, Bücher, Tränkezutaten und Zeit…

Mit einer harschen Kopfbewegung versuchte Severus diese Dinge zu verscheuchen,  
es war viel zu lange her um sich noch immer darüber zu ärgern, wie dumm, wie  
naiv er gewesen war, dieser Verlockung einfach nachzugeben. Während er zu  
vergessen versuchte, glitt sein Blick über seinen Tränkevorrat um einen neuen  
zu finden der Harry weiter schlafen ließ, ohne Schmerzen. Schnell fand es sich  
was er brauchte, einen silbern schillernden Trank, das stärkste Schlafmittel  
was er je erfunden hatte. Das sollte ihm etwas Spielraum geben bis er wusste WAS  
genau passiert war, und was das alles sollte.

Schnell flösste er dem noch immer schlafenden Jungen die Flüssigkeit ein, sah  
zufrieden dass er wenigstens noch soweit Körperfunktionen zeigte, dass er nicht  
nachhelfen musste. Was ihn wirklich vor ein Problem gestellt hätte.

Nach wenigen Momenten des Beobachtens wandte er sich endlich ab, setzte sich an  
den großen, wuchtigen Schreibtisch und setzte ein Schreiben an Malfoy auf. Er  
hatte keine andere Wahl, sollte Potter sterben, hier in seinem Haus, konnte das  
auf beide Seiten für ihn ernstzunehmende Konsequenzen haben. Albus wollte den  
Jungen am leben erhalten, der Lord wollte ihn töten, durch seine Hand, nicht  
durch die eines Dieners.

+ Lucius,  
ich habe…unerwarteten Besuch, er ist krank und mein Latein ist am Ende.  
Vielleicht kannst ihm helfen.  
Kein Wort zu niemanden, wirklich niemanden. Nicht einmal Narcissa darf es  
wissen.  
Am besten du kommst sofort in mein Haus.

Severus+

Kapitel 4: Memories of a Malfoy

Danke für die drei Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 34 Favoriten

Ein Paring steht bereits!  
Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

+ Lucius,  
ich habe…unerwarteten Besuch, er ist krank und mein Latein ist am Ende.  
Vielleicht kannst ihm helfen.  
Kein Wort zu niemanden, wirklich niemanden. Nicht einmal Narcissa darf es  
wissen.  
Am besten du kommst sofort in mein Haus.

Severus+

_

Lucius wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte den so einen Brief hatte er noch  
nie von seinem alten Schulfreund bekommen.  
Was da wohl los war?  
Wenn niemand wissen durfte in welcher Situation er sich befand. Ihm schwante  
übles den Severus war seit geraumer Zeit unzufrieden mit dem was der Lord  
bereit war ihm als Gegenleistung bieten.  
Lucius wollte nicht Teil des Komplotts werden, sollte Severus so etwas planen,  
der Dunkle Lord ging hart mit Verrätern um, alleine der Verdacht auf eine  
solche Tat endet tödlich. Das hatte der Malfoy in jungen Jahren an der Familie  
seiner Frau gesehen. Regulus Black wurde für seinen Verrat getötet, auch wenn  
nie näher definiert worden war, WAS genau der junge Black Sprössling genau  
getan hatte.

Wie dem auch sei, er würde Severus besuchen schon alleine weil sie etwas  
verband, etwas das Narcissa noch nie gepasst hatte. Bei ihrer Hochzeit machte  
der Malfoy wirklich klar, das er die Black nicht liebte, allerhöchstens  
tolerierte, und sei es nur deswegen um der Tradition genüge zu tun. Von Anfang  
an war er seine Aufgabe gewesen Severus auf seine Seite, auf die Dunkle Seite zu  
ziehen, ihm etwas zu geben das ihn an eben diese band. Und das hatte auch  
schnell geklappt, den Snape war ihm ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt, auch wenn er  
diese Evans noch immer nachstieg. Es dauerte fast ein Jahr bis sie sich so nah  
waren das man es eine Beziehung nennen konnte. Dabei waren sie während ihrer  
Schulzeit nie intim, niemand hatte den hochbegabten Jungen je nackt gesehen,  
wieso erfuhr Lucius erst nachdem Severus seinen Abschluss als Jahrgangsbester  
gemacht hatte.

An diesem einen Abend, Severus hatte einmal NICHT lernen wollen, für den  
nächsten tag an der Universität, waren sie sich so nahe wie nie zuvor. Trotz  
des hohen Anforderungsniveaus schaffte es Severus immer noch nebenbei zu  
forschen und neue Tränke zu entwickeln, so auch diesen Bestimmten, den er  
teilweise an sich selbst getestet hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte durchklingen  
lassen das er endlich eine Lösung wünscht wie das Erbe ganz besonderer Magier,  
reinblütige aber auch begabter Zauberer und Wesen vererbt werden konnte. Denn  
mehr als erwartet gab es gleichgeschlechtliche Paare, die keinen Erben in die  
Welt setzen und so ihr weiterbestehen sicherten. Das wollte er endlich  
erreichen, und deswegen gingen seine Forschungen immer tiefer in die Dunkle  
Magie, und lieber testete er mit sich selbst als an unschuldigen, und seihe es  
nur Muggel oder Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Von dem ahnte Lucius natürlich  
nichts, als er sich mit dem 19-jährigen einließ in dieser einen  
verhängnisvollen Nacht. Niemand hatte vermutet das Lucius so schnell…ein Kind  
zeugen würde, jedenfalls nicht mit einem Mann.

Abraxas Malfoy tobte eine ganze Nacht lang, als er davon erfuhr, vor allem da  
sein Sohn sich der Verantwortung stellen wollte. Severus und er sollten ebend  
für das Kind ein Paar bleiben, eine Familie. Doch der alternde Malfoy wollte  
sich dieser Schmach nicht fügen und ein Angriff auf den jungen Tränkestudenten  
endete beinahe tödlich für diesen. Der Dunkle Lord rette ihm das Leben, indem  
er Abraxas strafte, und ihm klar machte das ER es gewollt hatte, das er sehen  
wollte was daraus entspringen würde. Wie stark würde diese Nachkomme werden?  
Reinblütig durch Lucius Gene und ein Hochbegabt und Raffiniert durch Severus  
Seite.

Doch für den angehenden Tränkemeister war das alles so irreal, zu forschen war  
das eine, selber ein Teil dessen zu sein etwas ganz anderes. Vor allem wusste  
man nie wie sich die magische Bindung eines Menschen, zum Beispiel bei Lucius  
durch die Abstammung von einer Veela, und wie sich die Gene mit anderen  
vertrugen. Schnell konnten sie außer Kontrolle geraten, und nicht nur den  
Nachkommen sondern auch den ´träger´ des Kindes gefährden.

Lucius kam erst wieder aus dieser Gedankenwelt als die Hauselfe meinte, sie habe  
alles zusammengepackt und seiner abreise stünde nichts mehr im Wege.  
Was brachte es auch in alten Zeiten zu hängen? Keiner wusste was mit dem Kind  
geschehen war nachdem es in Spinners End auf die Welt gekommen war. Nicht einmal  
das Geschlecht war feststellbar gewesen als es verschwand. Seit dieser  
Entführung, und dem verschwinden des Neugeborenen hatte sich Severus  
verschlossen und selbst Lucius musste darum kämpfen den Mann an seiner Seite  
nicht zu verlieren. Und doch war es schwierig geworden zwischen ihnen, immer  
seltener sahen sie sich ungestört, denn das schweigen machte es nicht besser.  
Der Brief hatte ihn an all das erinnert, vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung  
etwas zu erfahren.

Auch wenn Narcissa ihm, wenn auch nicht auf natürlichen Weg, einen Sohn  
geschenkt hatte, war es nicht das gleiche. Dieses erste Kind, sein Kind, das er  
mit Severus hatte war etwas besonderes, und Slytherin bewahre wenn er die Person  
erwischen sollte, die es gewagt hatte, dieses unschuldige kleine wesen das  
wenige Minuten alt war, seiner Familie zu entreißen!

Mit einer Prise Flohpulvers und dem konkreten Ziel verließ er Malfoy Manor und  
kam im kleinen Wohnzimmer von Spinners End an.  
„Du wolltest das ich komme.", war das einzige was Lucius sagte. Auch wenn  
seine Graue Augen zeigten welcher Sturm sich hinter ihnen verbarg.

Kapitel 5: exemption from the true nature

Danke für die Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 34 Favoriten

Ein Paring steht bereits!  
Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Und nein das Paring ist nicht Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter. Wieso klärt sich  
später.

Ein zweites Paring steht auch: Draco Malfoy x Fenrir Greyback

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

„Du wolltest das ich komme.", war das einzige was Lucius sagte. Auch wenn  
seine Graue Augen zeigten welcher Sturm sich hinter ihnen verbarg.

Severus drehte sich herum als die Flammen des Kamins sich grün färbten. Also  
war er gekommen, nicht das Severus etwas anderes erwartet hatte, aber in letzter  
Zeit war ihr Verhältnis nur noch angespannter geworden. Denn der Geburtstag  
ihres Kindes stand bevor, nur noch vier Tage dann war es wieder mal soweit, und  
der Malfoy wusste wie sich Severus abkapseln würde. Es war nun einmal seine Art  
der Trauer, sich zurückzuziehen und seinen trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen, wer  
würde es ihm verübeln?  
Selbst der Dunkle Lord nahm abstand von Aufträgen und entschuldigte ihn bei  
Treffen und Sitzungen der Todesser. Dumbledore ignorierte er einfach, sollte der  
doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst…

„Ja ich bat dich hier her zu kommen.", bestätigte der schwarzhaarige Mann  
und wandte sich wieder von Lucius ab.  
„Endlich habe ich eine Antwort auf die eine Frage gefunden. Es gab wirklich  
eine Lücke im Schutz des Hauses.", es ist eine Feststellung keine Vermutung  
die ich dir mitteilen. Nur wenige Personen haben zutritt zu diesem Haus, Lucius  
natürlich als der Liebhaber des Inhabers, der Dunkle Lord natürlich, und eine  
Person die ihn mit dem Herrn verband, als dieser noch so schwach war. Diese  
Person konnte in sein Haus kommen und sein Kind, so kurz nach der Geburt einfach  
entführen, ohne das es jemand mitbekam.

Lucius konnte darauf nichts erwidern, solange hatte er mit Severus danach  
gesucht, und die Hoffnung längst begraben.  
„Bist du sicher? Severus so sehr ich es liebe wenn du dich so kurz und  
präzise ausdrückst aber…ich will wissen was du herausgefunden hast,  
sofort."; Lucius machte deutlich klar das er wissen wollte, wer es gewesen war  
der Severus und ihn so unglücklich gemacht hatte…zwischenzeitlich hatte er  
sogar daran gedacht Severus seinen Trank, der wirklich hervorragend  
funktionierte, unterzujubeln um ihn erneut die Freuden eines Babys kosten zu  
lassen. Aber der Dunkle Lord riet dem Aristokraten davon ab als er dessen  
Gedanken lass, so etwas ging schnell nach hinten los. Severus könnte Depressiv  
werden und eher sterben als das Kind zu bekommen, nichts konnte dieses kleine  
Engelchen ersetzen, schon gar nicht ein neues.

Und nun hatte auch er es eingesehen. Erst wenn sie wussten was mit ihrem  
Erstgeborenen passiert war, würde sich Severus Beziehung zu ihm wieder  
intensivieren und vielleicht wieder Früchte tragen. Sollte das irgendwann  
passieren, würde er Narcissa endlich in die Wüste schicken, sein Sohn konnte  
sich entscheiden wo er leben wollte.

„Nicht jetzt. Wir haben ein anderes Problem. Er ist krank und ich weiß beim  
besten Willen nicht was zu diesem Fieber und den Schmerzen geführt hat. Komm  
mit mir.", im einzigen Gästezimmer lag jemand im Bett. Er hatte schwarze  
verwirbelte Haare und ein blasses, leicht schweißbedecktes Gesicht. Lucius aber  
erkannte ihn sofort.  
„Du bist wahnsinnig Severus! Weißt du was passiert wenn der Lord mitbekommst  
was du hier tust?!", ohh dieser Mann trieb ihn irgendwann in den Wahnsinn da  
war er sich sicher.  
„Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig. Potter Muggeltante schrieb mir über dessen Eule  
das der Junge seit Tagen hohes Fieber hat, und immer schwächer wird. Ich hab  
versucht ihm zu helfen mit Tränken, aber das alles stillt nur für kurze Zeit  
die Schmerzen und das Fieber. Ich weiß das ich das schon einmal gesehen habe,  
nur ich weiß nicht WO.", Severus fuhr sich durch die Schwarzen Haare und sah  
dann Lucius an.

„Ich werde ihn mir ansehen, aber erwarte nicht dass ich dem Dunklen Lord  
gegenüber die Unwahrheit sage sollte er es herausfinden. Natürlich beschütze  
ich dich vor den Konsequenzen aber IHN beschütze ich nicht.", der Malfoy war  
darauf bedacht den Mann zu schützen den er begehrte, nicht den Jungen dessen  
Vater Severus immer wieder schikaniert hatte.

„Mehr habe nicht erwartet. Aber sei sicher ich kann für mich selber Sorgen  
und das ich magisch auf dem gleichen Level bin wie du ist ja wohl längst  
bewiesen.", Severus hasste solchen Anspielungen er war keine Frau die man  
beschützen und aushalten musste. Er war in der Lage sich selbst zu versorgen,  
seine Meinung selber zu vertreten, und dessen Konsequenzen tragen. Das gehörte  
nun einmal dazu, wenn man gegen die Regeln verletzte oder untergrub.

„Ja das weiß ich. Es ist mir trotzdem wichtig das du das weißt.", nun  
wandte er sich dem Jungen in Severus Gästebett zu. Mit geschickten Händen,  
untersuchte er den glühenden Jungen und sein Gesichtausdruck zeigte noch viel  
deutlicher dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Wird er sterben?", fragte Severus der das alles beobachtete.  
„Nein. Aber ich denke die Blockaden sollten gelöst werden, sie sind der Grund  
für das Fieber. Und du hattest nicht unrecht, als du meintest dass du das alles  
schon einmal gesehen hast. Vor drei Monaten hat Draco, Fenrir den Kopf verdreht.  
Seine Veela reagiert auf den Werwolf. Er ist erwacht. Es waren die gleichen  
Anzeichen."

Kapitel 6: sleep in peace

Danke für die Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 35 Favoriten

Ein Paring steht bereits!  
Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Und nein das Paring ist nicht Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter. Wieso klärt sich  
später.

Ein zweites Paring steht auch: Draco Malfoy x Fenrir Greyback

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

„Nein. Aber ich denke die Blockaden sollten gelöst werden, sie sind der Grund  
für das Fieber. Und du hattest nicht unrecht, als du meintest dass du das alles  
schon einmal gesehen hast. Vor drei Monaten hat Draco, Fenrir den Kopf verdreht.  
Seine Veela reagiert auf den Werwolf. Er ist erwacht. Es waren die gleichen  
Anzeichen."

Severus sah Lucius an als würde dieser nur kauderwelsch reden.  
„Was genau meinst du?  
Du weißt genau dass Potter ein Mensch und Lily eine Muggelgeborene war. Wie  
erklärst du dir dann was mit dem Jungen geschieht? Kann es sein das Dumbledore  
ihn blockiert hat? Aus Angst er wird ZU mächtig? Beide Elternteile waren begabt  
und haben es an den Jungen weitergegeben. Wenn auch nicht in allen Fächern.",  
meine stimme klingt hart, als ich dich daran erinnere was damals passierte.

„Nein Severus, das denke ich nicht. Kein Magiebann kann DAS verstecken was  
gerade dabei ist zu erwachen. Hier haben wir es mir einem Wesen zutun,  
vielleicht mit einem Mischwesen, das darum kämpft zu überleben. Doch etwas,  
ein alter mächtiger, weißer Zauber hindert den Geist des Jungen daran, der  
Natur freien lauf zu lassen.", du entnimmst meiner Stimme das ich weiß wovon  
ich reden, das du mir vertrauen kannst.

„Was schlägst du also vor? Was sollen wir tun? Den Zauber brechen, und ihn  
damit vielleicht gefährden? Dem Lord bescheid geben? Ich weiß nicht, er würde  
ihn doch umbringen, in diesem Zustand wäre er ein leichtes Ziel.", vielleicht  
weil sein Kind selber in diesem ähnlichen alter war, wollte er Harry  
beschützen. Seine Gefühle spielten hier einfach verrückt, liefen Amok. Und  
Lucius ah dem auch noch zu, es war so demütigend für den Professor der  
Zaubertränke.

„Beruhige dich Severus! Denke klar und vernünftig. Ihm wird nichts geschehen,  
wir lösen die Blockade und sehen was sich darunter verbirgt. Alles andere  
entscheiden wir dann, okay?", Lucius wurde am Ende seiner Rede, immer sanfter,  
versuchte Severus aufgewühlte Gefühle zu beruhigen.  
„Du darfst ihn nicht mit unserem Kind vergleichen Severus, verstehst du was  
ich meine? An ihm kannst du es nicht nachholen…", es war die bitterste aller  
Wahrheiten und Severus wusste innerlich das sein Partner recht hatte. Harry war  
kein Ersatz für ihren eigenen Spross.

„Ich verstehe was du meinst. Aber er ist schwerer als du denkst.", wieder  
war Severus die kalte Maske nicht abhanden gekommen, nun setzte er sie wieder  
auf um seine Trauer zu überspielen.  
„Dann tue was immer du für richtig hältst.", Severus hatte Angst vor dem  
was passieren würde, aber Lucius würde diese Situation sicher entschärfen,  
den so kannte er den Mann aus gutem hause.

„Ja das werde ich tun. Würdest du mir ein paar Dinge zusammen suchen? Ich  
bräuchte kaltes Wasser und Tücher, sowie Schmerzstillende Tränke,  
Aufbautränke und Traumlostränke. Denkst du das hast du alles hier im Haus?",  
Lucius sollte wissen das Severus das natürlich besaß, sonst wäre er nicht  
einer der besten in seinem Fach.

„War das eine Frage oder eine Bitte?", knurrte Severus und sah ihn grummelig  
und ganz leicht schmollend an.  
„Ich liebe diesen Gesichtsausdruck an dir.", Lucius gab ihm einen kurzen  
aber unendlich liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Und es war eine Bitte.", somit war für Severus klar dass er sich auf den  
Weg machte um alles zusammenzusuchen was sie brauchten.

Erst als er sicher war das Severus wieder im Untergeschoss war, und nicht hören  
konnte was hier nun besprochen wurde.  
„Wenn ich richtig liege, dann wird das für uns alle ein Schock sein, was du  
verbirgst, Harry. Denn ein Potter bist du sicherlich nicht. Ich kann es spüren  
du bist eine kleine Veela. Ein starke noch dazu, wenn man dir erlaubt dich zu  
entfalten…", all diese Worte hauchte Lucius dem Jungen zu während er eine  
Formel nach der anderen sprach.

„Nemo ius habeat down claudis, sic nunc frangimus vincula libero, qui eo  
latet. Nunc videbis quae vere es quod occultare quod eris. Revertere familia.  
Candida contrivit omnia signa." (1)

Diese Wörter waren alt und hatten schon oft jungen, erwachenden Veelas  
geholfen, diese Zeit durchzustehen, zu überleben. Lucius schreckte auf als  
Severus wieder ins Zimmer trat. "Du verheimlichst mir etwas Lucius. Und ich  
hasse es wen du das tust.", diese Wörter wurden wie eine Anklage augesprochen  
und Lucius zuckte wieder zusammen. "Manche Dinge teile ich lieber erst mit  
dir, wenn ich sicher bin, etwas zu offenbaren das sich hinterher als falsch  
herausstellt, ist es nicht wert sie auszusprechen. Außerdem hast du auch  
geheimnissse vor mir. Du weisst wer unser Kind entführte und nimmst mir so die  
möglichkeit meiner Rache an dieser Person. Also bitte beschwer dich nicht wegen  
ein paar Gedanken die ich nicht mit dir teile.", Lucius wandte sich den  
Zutaten zu, wusch dem Jungen das schweißnasse Gesicht und die Hände, tauchte  
dessen Handgelenke in das kühlende Wasser. Nacheinander brachte er Harry dazu  
erst den Stärkungstrank, dann das Schmerzstillendes Mittel, und am Ende gab er  
ihm die doppelte Menge des Traumlostrankes.

"Nun können wir nur noch warten. Wenn er die nacht übersteht, hat er  
gröbste hinter sich. Niemand darf das haus betreten, nur zur Sicherheit, sollte  
es wie bei Draco sein, könnte es für den Jungen gefährlich sein, die  
Anziehungskraft mancher Wesen ist gefährlich.", bläue ich dir ein und gebe  
dir einen kurzen Kuss auf den Haaransatz, um dich zu beruhigen.

"Okay. Wenn du das sagst werde ich es befolgen.", Severus vertraute seinem  
geliebten in dieser Sache, mehr erfahrung verband ihn mit diesem Thema.  
"Willst du nicht lieber hierbleiben? Für den fall der Fälle oder ist es  
wegen Narcissa ungünstig?", es war deutlich zu hören das Severus, diese Frau  
nicht mochte, sie teilweise verachtete. Als Draco noch kleiner gewesen war, war  
Lucius mehr bei den beiden gewesen als bei ihm, aber nun wo Draco fast schon  
erwachsen war, trennten sich ihre Wege.  
"Nein. Ich kann hierbleiben wenn du meine Anwesenheit wünscht. Niemand kann  
mir das verbieten. Schon gar nicht Narzissa. Ich schlafe im Salon wenn es dir  
Recht ist. Harry kann hier schlafen, und du ruhst dich aus. Bitte. Du siehst  
total fertig aus, gönn dir ein paar Stunden Ruhe und schlaf etwas. Ich passe  
auf alles auf.", teile ich dir mit und sehe dich sanft an. Lucius hand legt  
sich auf deine Wange, streicht sanft mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut.  
Severus hand legte sich auf die Lucius, und sanft halten sie sich gegenseitig.

"Du bist ein Idiot weißt du das? Du schläfst nicht auf der couch sondern bei  
mir. Ist auch näher an dem Jungen, als wenn du unten schläfst.", sanft leite  
Severus, seinen liebsten in den sonst so privaten Raum.

(1) Niemand hat das recht dich so ein zusperren, und deswegen sprengen wir nun  
deine Fesseln, legen frei, was damals verborgen wurden. Nun sollst du sehen was  
du wirklich bist, was du verbirgst, was du sein wirst. Kehre zurück zu deiner  
familie. breche alle weißen siegel.

Kapitel 7: to love and awaken

Danke für die Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 35 Favoriten

Ein Paring steht bereits!  
Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Und nein das Paring ist nicht Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter. Wieso klärt sich  
später.

Ein zweites Paring steht auch: Draco Malfoy x Fenrir Greyback

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

"Du bist ein Idiot weißt du das? Du schläfst nicht auf der couch sondern bei  
mir. Ist auch näher an dem Jungen, als wenn du unten schläfst.", sanft leite  
Severus, seinen liebsten in den sonst so privaten Raum.

Lucius folgte seinem langjährigen Partner in dessen Schlafzimmer, auch wenn er  
nicht vor hatte ihn irgendwie zu bedrängen. Seit Jahren wartete er auf den  
ersten Schritt des Giftmischers, den von sich aus, würde nichts kommen, außer  
vielleicht Severus ließ seine Nähe zu, doch mehr als kuscheln war dann nicht  
drin. Es war einfach zu früh.

"Ich gehe schnell duschen. Du weißt ja wo alles ist.", ein ganz kleines  
zaghaftes Lächeln umspielt Snapes Mundwinkel als er sich in das kleine Bad  
zurückzieht, das zum Schlafgemach gehört. Alleine versteht sich. Bald konnte  
Lucius das Wasser rauschen hören, und nun fing er an sich umzuziehen, die teure  
Kleidung die er sonst am Tage trug wich etwas leichteren, einem einfachen  
T-Shirt und einer Leinenhose. Auch er wollte sich ein paar Stunden ruhe gönnen,  
sei es mit oder ohne Schlaf, aber sein Geist musste wieder klar werden.

Das ganze war sehr anstrengend, eine erwachende Veela wirkte auf seine Umwelt  
verfüherisch und konnte schwache Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Und da der  
Malfoy selber so ein Wesen in sich verbarg litt er mit dem Jungen, den das  
schlimmste würde noch kommen. Nicht jeder hatte so ein Glück wie Draco, oder  
auch er selber, das der Partner an seiner Seite, so nahe war. Draco hatte sich  
Fenrir geangelt als sie gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Todessertreffen gewesen  
waren, keine zwei Tage nach seinem erwachen. Selbst Voldemort hatte den beiden  
Abwesenden nach einer Standpauke verziehen. Den sonst duldete er keine  
Abwesenheiten, doch Fenrir hatte keine Chance gegen den Charme einer  
ungebundenen Veela, das sah auch Lord Voldemort ein.

Lucius schmunzelte als er daran zurückdachte wie er seinen Sohn erwischt hatte,  
mit Fenrir, im Bett. Nur zu gut das der Werwolf trotz allem darauf achtet ihn  
nicht vorzeitig zum Großvater zu machen, dazu war es noch viel zu früh, und  
glücklicher weise dachte der Wolf genauso. Seit diesem Gespräch der beiden  
Todesser, überließ er Greyback alle relevanten Entscheidungen. Umso mehr Zeit  
hatte er für Severus, nicht das er das jemals persönlich zu seinem  
Zweitgeborenen gesagt hätte, aber dafür wusste Draco das er niemals Erbe des  
Namens und des Geldes werden würde, solange das Erstgeborene Kind leben würde,  
egal ob Junge oder Mädchen. Severus Kind würde ihm immer vorgezogen werden,  
egal was kam.

Aus diesen Gedanken gerissen wurde Lucius, als Severus nur mit einem Handtuch um  
die Hüften aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer kam. "Alles okay? An was hast du  
gerade gedacht?", Severus zog sich vor Lucius Augen um stand nun in einem  
nacht schwarzen Pyjama vor ihm.

"Ich hab daran gedacht das unser Kind das Erbe meiner Familie antreten wird,  
egal was passiert. Ich habe es Draco gestern mitgeteilt.", der Malfoy musterte  
Severus während er diese Worte aussprach. Erstaunen waren in den schwarzen  
Augen zu lesen, damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. "Wirklich? Wie kommst du  
darauf? Eigentlich hätte er genauso ein Recht auf das Erbe.", versuchte  
Severus seinem Liebsten zu zeigen was das Gesetz dazu sagte. "Daran habe ich  
bereits gedacht, und er ist nicht mein Erstgeborener, das ist unser Kind. Also  
hat er kein Recht, weder Familiär noch vor dem Gesetz.", von den beiden  
Anwesenden war es der Malfoy der die Rechtslage besser kannte als der andere.

"Das beruhigt mich. Soll ich dir sagen wieso? Den das bedeutet das unser Kind  
anerkannt wird, und nicht Vaterlos ist. Das es kein Uneheliches Kind ist. Das es  
wirklich eine Chance hat.", Lucius bemerkte schnell wie nah dem anderen dieses  
Thema ging, das sich Severus abwandte damit der blonde Schönling nicht sehen  
konnte was sich in den schwarzen Obsidanen abspielte.

"Das war es nie, Severus. Es ist dein und mein Kind, es gibt kaum etwas  
wichtigeres für mich auf dieser Welt.", immer wieder in den ersten Jahren  
hatte Sev diese Wörter gehört und angefangen ihnen zu glauben.  
Wieso sollte Lucius den sonst noch immer bei ihm sein?  
Wo er ihn doch schon seit Jahren abwies?  
Es musste einfach Liebe sein, die perfekte Symbiose zwischen der Veela und ihm,  
soetwas war selten.

"Es tut gut es aus deinem Mund zu hören.", gibt Severus leise zu und ließ  
es zu da Lucius ihm nahe kam, in den Arm nahm, an sich drückte. Wie hatte er  
das vermisst...unausgesprochen und doch verstand lucius ihn, das er sich nach  
der Liebe seines Partners sehnte, obwohl die Zeit wirklich nicht günstig war.

"Alles wird wieder gut, du wirst es sehen.", versprach der Veela und gab  
Severus einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Leg dich hin, und versuch zu schlafen, ich  
komme gleich nach, wenn ich noch einmal nach dem Jungen gesehen habe okay?",  
sachte brachte Lucius seinen Geliebten zu Bett bevor er sich dem Nebenzimmer  
zuwandte in dem Harry schlief.

Bald würde es soweit sein, dann war die Zeit reif sein, dann würde sich der  
zierliche, abgemagerte Jungen verwandeln, seine wahre Gestalt annehmen. Auch  
wenn jemand versucht hatte das zu verhindern, den Tod dieses Geschöpfs in Kauf  
nehmend. Doch heute nach würde er ihm beistehen, egal was geschehen würde.

Leise betrat er das abgedunkelte Zimmer, nur das Knarren der alten Dielen  
verriet seine Anwesenheit im Zimmer. Noch schlief Harry friedlich, aber das  
würde sich bald ändern. Aber Lucius war geduldig und setzte sich auf das Bett  
neben seinen neuen Schützling.

Die alte Standuhr im Wohnimmer schlug Mitternacht, und eröffnete die  
Umwandlungsphase. Harry wurde schnell unruhiger und wälzte sich den  
Satinbettlaken hin und her, schien wirklich Schmerzen zu haben, aber da musste  
er durch.  
"Ganz ruhig Harry, es ist gleich vorbei. Bitte wehr dich nicht gegen dein  
wahres Ich.", flüstere dich ich dem Jungen ins Ohr, streiche ihm dann durch  
die Haare.

Harry entspannte sich sichtlich, als wenn er in seinen Schlaf- beziehungsweise  
Bewusstseinszustand mitbekommen würde das Lucius ihm helfen wollte. Langsam  
wurde es sichtbar...er wurde etwas größer, blieb aber so schlank, wirkte fast  
schon zierlich. Das war selten unter den Veelas, sie waren es die am  
begehrtesten waren.  
"So ist es gut, Harry.", er lobte den Jungen der langsam zuließ das es real  
wurde. Seine Magie war aufgewühlt und stand auf Sturm, der Malfoy spürte jeden  
Funken dessen...

Wie ein Diamant schien Harrys altes Aussehen zu explodieren, in viele kleine  
Splitter zu zerbrechen, sie glitzerten wie Tränen in dem Dunklen Zimmer. Die  
verstubelten schwarzen Haare veränderten sich in Struktur wurden weicher,  
länger und immer heller...  
Sie wurden Blond...

Das war der erste Schock für Lucius, blond war die Farbe der Malfoys, nicht  
viele Männliche Veelas waren blond, das musste in den Genen verankert sein.

Harrys Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, feminimer und zeigte deutliche Ähnlichkeit  
mit einer Person die Lucius nur zu gut kannte.  
"Du machst mir das Leben so schwer Harry...Wie soll ich das Severus  
erklären?", er sprach mehr mit sich selbst als mit Harry, der sowieso  
Bewusstlos

Kapitel 8: How do I tell him?

Danke für die Superlieben Kommentare, aber auch die 35 Favoriten

Ein Paring steht bereits!  
Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape

Und nein das Paring ist nicht Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter. Wieso klärt sich  
später.

Ein zweites Paring steht auch: Draco Malfoy x Fenrir Greyback

Kommentare sind erwünscht, ENS Natürlich auch ^….^

Paringwünsche nehme ich gerne entgegen.

Rückblick:

Harrys Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, feminimer und zeigte deutliche Ähnlichkeit  
mit einer Person die Lucius nur zu gut kannte.  
"Du machst mir das Leben so schwer Harry...Wie soll ich das Severus  
erklären?", er sprach mehr mit sich selbst als mit Harry, der sowieso  
Bewusstlos war.

Noch lange sass der blonde Mann mittleren Alters neben dem schlafenden Jungen,  
seine Magie hatte sich endlich gelegt, und hatte aus der tosenden Oberfläche  
eine glatte träge Masse gestaltet. Wenigstens das hatten sie überstanden, das  
schlimmste würde erst kommen wenn Harry seinem Partner nahe war, und das hatte  
für seinen Geschmack noch eine Menge Zeit. Ersteinmal musste er Severus  
beibringen das sie einen Sohn hatten, und das der Junge in seinem Gästezimmer  
gerade eben dieser war.

Es war zum Haare raufen...Severus würde ihn umbringen, weil er das sicherlich  
für einen üblen Scherz halten wird. Lucius seufzte und Harry regte sich  
leicht, als würde es ihn stören das jemand da so melancholisch dachte, und das  
auch noch laut. "Schon gut kleiner, ich lass dich schlafen...", mit einer  
kleinen vertrauten Geste strich er dem Teenager durch die halblangen Blonden  
Haare.

Auf leisen Sohlen verließ er das Zimmer, um auf dem Flur nach der Hauselfe zu  
rufen. "Was kann Abby für Master Malfoy tun?", das Geschöpf vor ihm war  
noch recht jung und unerfahren, doch Lucius wusste das die Kleine ihren Job gut  
machte, das Haus und dessen Innenleben hütete wenn Severus in Hogwarts weilte.  
"Ich möchte das du ein Auge auf Harry hast. Er ist der Sohn von Severus und  
mir, also erschreck dich bitte nicht.", Gerüchteweise kannte die Hauselfe ja  
das ihr Herr und Meister mit dem Malfoy ein Kind hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr  
davon berichtet, schliesslich war das Kleine in diesem Haus auf die Welt  
gekommen. "Sage mir sofort Bescheid wenn er aufwachen sollte oder es ihm  
schlechter geht, verstanden? Und kein Wort zu Severus. Er weiß es noch nicht,  
und ich möchte keinen unnötigen Zusammenbruch herbeiführen.", Lucius Worte  
waren leise und ausgesucht. Er vertraute der Hauselfe vollkommen, den auch ihr  
lag das wohl ihres Herrn am Herzen. "Abby wird tun was Master Malfoy befiehlt.  
Abby sehr aufgeregt wie junger Master Snape aussieht!", mit einem leisen Plopp  
verschwand das magische Wesen aber schon wieder von der Bildfläche.

Lucius wandte sich wieder der verschlossenen Tür zu, dort würde er  
Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen müssen, ein Verschlußzauber würde genügen.  
Alleine dieses Handeln würde sein Partner ihm übel nehmen, den das hier war  
Severus Haus, nicht das seine, er hatte also theoretisch nicht das Recht gewisse  
Dinge vor ihm zu verbergen. Und doch war es besser so das Severus ihn nicht so  
sah, nicht wenn er am nächsten Morgen im Halbschlaf nach unten in die Küche  
wanken würde. Da war ein Herzinfakt vorprogrammiert.

Den Kopf schüttelnd zog sich der Ministeriumangestellte in die Biblpothek des  
Snape zurück, er musste ein paar Dinge erledigen. Sein Lord erwartet das man  
ihn auf dem laufenden hielt, was die Sache mit dem Verschwunden Kind betraf.  
Also nahm er Feder und Pergament zur Hand um ein paar schnelle Sätze zu  
fomulieren.

+ My Lord,  
Wir haben unser Kind gefunden, beziehungsweise Severus hat ihn aufgegabelt. Es  
ist ein Junge, er hat sich eben durch die gelösten Blockaden verwandeln und ist  
erwacht. Ohne unsere Hilfe wäre er heute Nacht gestorben, und es scheint als  
wenn er Sprecher der Blockaden wollte das er stirbt. Es geht ihm gut, er ist  
erschöpft aber er lebt, das ist alles was zählt.  
Severus weiß es noch nicht, und ich werde es ihm Morgen früh so schonend wie  
möglich beibringen.

Vielleicht solltet ihr wissen my Lord, das dass Kind das wir so lange gesucht  
haben die ganze Zeit vor unserer Nase war. Harry Potter ist dieses Kind, das ist  
unbestreitbar. Er ist blond und trägt deutlich die Züge von Severus und seine  
Veela ist stark. Deswegen erbitte ich für Severus und mich eine Auszeit von  
jeglichen Treffen und Aufträgen. In erster Linie müssen wir nun sehen das es  
Harry gut geht, das er lernt mit dem umzugehen was er nun hat. Außerdem wäre  
es gefährlich für ihn alleine, als ungebundenes Wesen. Ich bitte deshalb um  
Nachsicht.

Hochachtungsvoll Lucius Malfoy +

Mit Severus schwarzen Kauz schickte er diese Nachricht ab und wandte sich dann  
wieder dem Flur zu um sich zu seinem Partner zu gesellen. Das würde eine  
schwere Zeit werden für sie alle. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht vorstellen  
das Harry Potter sein Sohn war, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut...Severus und sein  
Sohn. Das alles war so Surreal. Aber eben nicht zu ändern.

Leise schlich er zu Severus in Schlafzimmer, wie zu erwarten schlief der  
Professor den schlaf der Gerechten. Vielleicht war das auch besser so, nicht  
alles das eben gelüftet wurde, sollte auch in dieser Nacht an die Oberfläche  
geraten.

Müde und mir kleinen Augen legte er sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes,  
schlüpfte unter die Decke und zog den Schlafenden Mann in seine Arme, gab ihm  
Halt, Stärke und das Gefühl etwas besonderes zu sein. Und das war er ja auch,  
er war der Vater ihres hübschen Sohnes...mir diesem Gedanken dämmerte der  
Malfoy langsam weg, um auch noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu ergattern. Das alles  
würde noch lang genug dauern, wenn Severus aufwachen sollte.

Lucius hatte kaum vier Stunden geschlafen als es dämmerte und Severus aus der  
Gewohnheit heraus wach wurde und aufstehen wollte.  
"Bleib doch noch liegen, es ist keine Schule, wir haben alle Zeit der  
Welt.", versuchte Lucius seinen Liebsten zu locken, doch der roch den Braten  
schon ein paar Meilen gegen den Wind.  
"Ich bin aber wach. Wie geht es dem Jungen? Ist er über den Berg? Geht es ihm  
etwa schlechter?", sofort war Severus unruhig und wollte nun selber nach  
seinem Schützling sehen.  
"Bleib hier Sev. Du kommst sowieso nicht rein, ich hab die Tür magisch  
verschlossen.", okay der Malfoy wusste das er sich gerade eine Menge Ärger  
einhandelte aber besser so als wenn der Snape in das Zimmer des Jungen stürmen  
würde und mit eigenen Augen sehen musste das er eine Kopie von ihnen beiden  
darstellte.  
"Du hast WAS?", oh wie Severus das hasste! Das hier war sein Haus, SEIN  
HAUS, nicht Malfoy Manor oder Sonstwo!  
"es tut mir leid, aber es musste sein. Ich wollte nicht das du das Zimmer  
betrittst bevor wir mit einander geredet haben.", schnell stellst du fest das  
da mehr ist, ansonsten wäre ich nicht halb so vorsichtig. "Was genau willst  
du mir damit sagen?", knurrte Severus ihn böse an und verschränkte die Arme  
vor dem Oberkörper, es war keine sehr Angenehme Körperhaltung, sie wirkte eher  
Agressiv. "Er ist blond.", es war ein einfacher fast nichtssagender Satz.  
"Ja und? Er hat sich gerade umgewandelt. Jeder dritte Jungen ist blond!", so  
jedenfalls sagt es die Statistik und ich liebe es dich darauf hinzuweisen.  
"Normalerweise würde ich dir sofort zustimmen mein herz. Aber denk darüber  
nach wie viele männliche Veelas blond sind.", auch die Anomalie kennst du  
bereits ich habe dir selber meinen Stammbaum gezeigt, der dir offenbart hat das  
alle Nachkommen der Malfoy blond waren, solange deren Veela dominant war.

Severus brauchte ein paar Minuten die sich für Lucius quälend in die Länge  
zogen. Nur die Augen des Tränkeprofessors zeigten in diesem Moment eine  
Emotion, sie zeigten Trauer, Wut, Enttäuschung, Freude und Hoffnung. Es war  
verwirrend, für sie beide.

"Willst du mir sagen das da im Nebenraum, wo gestern noch Harry Potter lag,  
nun unser Kind, unser Sohn liegt?", der Schock war Severus deutlich anzusehen.  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann, der sonst so redegewandt und dominant wirkte war  
Sprachlos. Gerade rechtzeitig bevor seine Knie nachgaben zauberte Lucius einen  
Stuhl herbei, auf den der andere sank. "Ich schwöre dir wenn das ein Scherz  
ist, und sei es noch so lieb gemeint, dann wirst du dieses Haus, mein Haus, nie  
wieder betreten!", es ist ein leises gemurmel das Lucius da zu hören bekommt.  
"Ich schwöre dir bei meiner Liebe zu dir, und unserem Sohn das ich keinen  
Scherz mit dir vorhabe.", versicherte der Blonde und hockte sich vor Severus  
Stuhl.

"Niemand erwartet Wunder Severus, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt ihn kennen zu  
lernen, eine Familie zu werden.", Lucius versuchte ihm klar zu machen das es  
nur noch besser werden würde.  
"Meistens hast du Recht, aber hier hast du es nicht. Wir haben sechzehn Jahren  
verloren, Lucius, sein erstes Lächeln, seine ersten Schritte...das alles haben  
wir verpasst...hinzu kommt das wir nicht gerade freundlich zu ihm waren, er muss  
uns hassen...", so viele Gedanken in solch einer kurzen Zeit.

"Severus, hey...bitte mach dir nicht solche Gedanken. Alles wird gut. Wir  
werden es Harry erklären und neu Anfangen. Harry, du und ich. Daran glaube ich  
fest.", versicherte Malfoy erneut

Kapitel 9: language of the heart

Parings:  
Lucius Malfoy x Severus Snape  
Draco Malfoy x Fenrir Greyback  
Tom Riddle x ?  
Harry Potter x ?

Rückblick:

"Severus, hey...bitte mach dir nicht solche Gedanken. Alles wird gut. Wir  
werden es Harry erklären und neu Anfangen. Harry, du und ich. Daran glaube ich  
fest.", versicherte Malfoy erneut und umarmte seinen Partner.

Lucius konnte Severus nicht sagen das er nicht daran glaubte was er eben gesagt  
hatte, es sogar zu beschwören versuchte. Niemand der einen anderen liebte  
würde ihm ins Gesicht sagen das es fast unmöglich erschien diese Familie  
wieder zusammen zu bringen, alle Unebenheiten wieder zu kitten.

"Glauben ist nicht Real Lucius. Es ist...mitfühlend von dir das du diese  
Worte benutzt um mich...zu beruhigen. Aber du weißt genauso wie ich das er uns  
hasst. Wir haben ihn schikaniert, gedemütigt und ihn spüren lassen das er ein  
Nichts ist im Vergleich zu unseren Familien. So etwas kann man nicht  
vergessen.", und Lucius merkte schnell das sein Partner Recht hatte, so eine  
Sache war prägend.

"Wenn wir es nicht versuchen, finden wir es nicht heraus. Das es nicht einfach  
wird weiß ich, aber ich werde defintiv nicht aufgeben bevor ich ALLES versucht  
habe. Und wir haben eine Bindung zu ihm, wir müssen sie nur finden.", Lucius  
zauberte sich selbst einen Stuhl herbei, musste sich setzen. Sie schwiegen sich  
eine ganze Weile an. "Wir sollten Frühstücken, und uns dann Harry zuwenden,  
bis dahin wird er auch wieder wach sein, wenn auch schwach, so wird er sich  
schnell erholen. Er hat schließlich starke Eltern.", damit stelle ich dir ein  
Kompliment aus, von dem ich überzeugt bin.

"Ich sollte das zurückgeben oder? Schließlich...bist du sein Vater, es war  
deine Stärke die ihn zeugte.", ein kleines bisschen flirtete hier Severus mit  
Lucius...das war schon so lange her...und Malfoy ging darauf ein.

"Ja du hast Recht! Aber es war unsere Liebe die ihn entstehen ließ. Nur  
zusammen sind wir stark, sind wir komplett.", sanft strich Lucius Daumen über  
Severus Wange, fuhr über die leicht geöffnete Lippen, zeichnete diese langsam  
nach. "Das ist unsere zweite Chance, und wir werden es nicht kaputt  
machen.", ein sanftes Lächeln umspielt meine Mundwinkel als der junge Malfoy  
Abby aufträgt das Frühstück herzurichten und nebenbei ein Auge auf ihren Sohn  
zu haben. Die kleine Elfe verbeugte sich tief und sah ihren Herrn, Severus  
Snape, lange an. "Abby sehr Stolz auf Meister Severus. Sich sehr freuen über  
jungen Meister.", es war eben Abbys Art sich mit ihrer Familie zu freuen.  
"Danke Abby. Wir freuen uns auch sehr darüber.", Severus lächelte und  
wandte sich dann Lucius zu. "Komm ziehen wir uns um, und essen erst einmal in  
Ruhe, vielleicht sagt uns der Tagesprophet mehr? Irgendjemand muss doch gemerkt  
haben das Harry nicht mehr bei den Muggeln ist...", er dachte automatisch an  
Weasley und Granger die ja die besten Freunde des Potters waren, denen musste  
doch sofort auffallen was passiert war!

Severus zog sich um, vor Lucius Augen, die doch einen Funken Begierde zeigten,  
als er seinen Liebsten so nackt sah. "Hey hör auf zu spannern!", Severus  
warf ihm sein Shirt vors Gesicht und wurde rot um die Nase. "Denkst du ich hab  
dich nie nackt gesehen Liebster? Und ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert. Du  
bist immer noch der atteaktivste Mann den ich kenne, und nichts wird das je  
ändern. Du weisst was ich dir versprochen habe oder? Wenn sich klärt was mit  
unserem Kind passiert, werd ich mich scheiden lassen. Draco ist erwachsen, hat  
selber einen Partner, es gab noch nie einen besseren Zeitpunkt dich erneut um  
deine Hand zu bitten.", für Severus der gerade dabei war sich das Hemd bis  
zum Kinn zuzuknöpfen, hielt in dieser Bewegung inne. "Meinst du das im ernst?  
Damals dachte ich...du wolltest nur wegen dem Baby...aber nun...du hast  
keinerlei Verpflichtungen uns gegenüber.", für Severus war die Ehe noch  
immer eine reine Zweckgemeinschaft. "Nein wohl kaum, aber ich liebe dich, das  
scheint mir Grund genug sein endlich den Bund mit dir zu schließen, einen  
echten, eine Verbindung zwischen Gefährten.", Lucius ging damit eine  
unwiderruftliche Annäherung ein, den diese vollkommenden Bindungen waren nicht  
umkehrbar. Einmal geschlossen hielten sie ein Leben lang.

"Du hast mich überzeugt, ich denke, wenn sich alles etwas beruhigt hat, werde  
ich dich Heiraten, vor allen die uns Nahe sind.", Severus übernimmt dieses  
Mal die Fürhung und küsste Lucius direkt auf dessen sinnliche Lippen, nahm so  
dessen Antrag an. Bald würden sie wieder eine Familie sein, alles würde  
Severus dafür Opfern.

"Ich bin glücklich, mein Herz.", Lucius konnte nicht aufhören über beide  
Ohren zu grinsen, er war ein glücklicher Mensch, der glücklichste Mensch im  
Umkreis von mehreren hundert Kilometern. "Dann ab zum Frühstück, ich denke  
wir brauchen beide etwas Energie bevor wir uns Harry stellen.", es war keine  
Feststellung sondern eine Aufforderung. Lucius Kleidungswechsel vollzog sich auf  
Grund der nicht vorhandenen Zeit mit Magie, damit sie endlich nach unten in die  
kleinen Küche kommen konnten, wo bereits ein reich gedeckter Tisch auf sie  
wartete.

Abby hatte sich noch viel mehr Mühe gegeben als sonst schon, und wirklich alle  
ihre Lieblingsspeise standen auf dem kleinen Küchentisch. "Also ich finde es  
sieht sehr lecker aus.", schwärmte Severus und schien wirklich das erste Mal  
seit er es wusste, wieder etwas lockerer zu sein. "Also ich gebe dir Recht,  
aber eines stimmt nicht...du bist viel leckerer als all das zusammen.",  
wieder eine dieser neckenden Flirterei zwischen ihnen. "Also Lucius,  
BITTE!", es war als wären sie erst vor Wochen ein Paar geworden, flirten,  
sich zufällig berühren, all das was Severus so sehr gefiel. Lucius begann  
erneut um ihn zu werben...

"Was den ich sag nur die Wahrheit.", beide setzten sich und fingen an bequem  
zu essen, sie hatten Zeit, teilweise um das zusammensein zu genießen aber auch  
um das Zusammentreffen hinaus zu zögern. Lucius wollte sich erst etwas sagen  
als Abby auftauchte und gehorsamst meldete das der

Kapitel 10: he find me

Rückblick:

"Was den ich sag nur die Wahrheit.", beide setzten sich und fingen an bequem  
zu essen, sie hatten Zeit, teilweise um das zusammensein zu genießen aber auch  
um das Zusammentreffen hinaus zu zögern. Lucius wollte sich erst etwas sagen  
als Abby auftauchte und gehorsamst meldete das der

Severus hörte schlagartig auf zu essen und wurde wieder etwas blasser um die  
Nase. Nun wurde es ernst, für sie beide. "Danke Abby, wir sind schon auf dem  
Weg.", Lucius hatte an Severus statt geantwortet, und die kleine Hauselfe  
verschwand wieder wie sie gekommen war, mit einem Plopp. Sanft wurde Severus an  
der Hand in eine stehende Position gezogen.

"Lass uns gehen, wenn er wach wird sollten wir an seinem Bett sitzen.",  
sanft begleitet Lucius seinen Liebsten ins Obere Stockwerk, ist Stütze und  
Vater zugleich. Für ihn zählen nur die beiden Männer die er am meisten  
Liebte, Severus und Harry. Beide betraten das noch immer verdunkelte Zimmer  
leise setzten sich neben das riesige Bett indem sich der junge Blonde Mann immer  
mehr regte. Abby hatte also Recht gehabt, Harry würde bald aufwachen.

Severus betrachtete den Jungen mir erstaunen, er sah Lucius so verdammt  
ähnlich, und doch hatte er ein paar seiner Gesichtszüge geerbt. "Er ist  
perfekt. Eine Mischung von uns beiden. Wenn es DAS ist was my Lord errreichen  
wollte, bin ich nur dafür das Harry kein Einzelkind bleibt.", Lucius hörte  
heraus das Severus bereit war, später in der Zukunft noch ein oder mehrere  
Kinder mit ihm zu bekommen. Besser fühlte sich der Malfoy nie. "Ja du hast  
Recht, er ist perfekt, und weißt du wieso? Weil er dein Sohn ist, weil er  
soviel von dir hat.", erwiderte Lucius flüsternd, den beide wollte den  
Teenager nicht beim aufwachen stören.

Harry drehte ich auf die Seite und langsam blinzelte er sich wach, mit einer  
Hand rieb er sich den Shlafsand aus den Augen, gähnte Herzhaft. Weder Severus  
noch Lucius wurde von dem Jüngling bemerkt, noch zu tief war die Aufwachphase.  
Doch Severus wollte sich bemerkbar machen damit sich Harry nicht erschreckte  
wenn er sie bemerken sollte. "Bist du wach Harry?", durchdrang Severus  
Stimme die zähe Dunkelheit des Raumes. "hmm...", gab dieser leise grummelnd  
von sich, also war bereits so weit wach das er mir ihm rechnen würde. "Wie  
geht es dir? Hast du noch Schmerzen?", auch wenn Severus gewollt hätte, er  
konnte nicht mehr so schnarrend, und kalt klingen. Er sass hier schließlich vor  
seinem Sohn, den er zumindestens neun Monate in sich getragen hatte, spürte wie  
Harry heranwuchs und stärker wurde, wie sich Leben in ihm entwickelte. Severus  
dachte gerne daran zurück auch wenn er sich nun der Realität zuwenden musste.  
"Nein. Ich fühle mich müde, abgeschlagen aber ansonsten ist es okay.",  
bekam er die leise, müde Antwort. "Das ist gut. Du hattest Glück und eine  
starke Magie, das du es so gut überstanden hast. Ich...wir sollten dir etwas  
eklären.", begann Severus nur sehr zögerlich.

"Wer ist wir?", kam es sogleich von Harry zurück, der versuchte in der  
Dunkelheit etwas mehr zu erkennen, doch es war zwecklos, einfach ZU  
dunkel..."Wir das sind Lucius und ich.", es gibt nur einen Mann mit diesen  
Namen, den du kennst. "Was hat DER mit mir zutun?", sofort klang die Stimme  
des jüngeren deutlich aggresiver. "Beruhige dich bitte, Harry. Erstens ist er  
mein Freund und zweitens, solltest du vielleicht mal in den Spiegel schauen,  
dann weisst du was er mit dir zu tun hat.", Severus KONNTE es ihm nicht sagen,  
nicht einfach so. Also zauberte er ihm einen kleinen Hanspiegel herbei, und  
ließ mit Magie die Vorhänge aufziehen so das Licht in das Dunkle Zimmer fiel.  
Harry sah Lucius misstrauisch an, nahm den Spiegel aber von Severus entgegen.  
Ein erstickter laut zeigte ihm das er DAMIT nicht gerechnet hatte.

Wie sah er den aus?! BLOND?! Grau-blaue Augen?! Wie ein Malfoy! Aber eben nur  
fast, seine Gesichtszügen waren die eines anderen. Schnell zählte der Junge  
eins und eins zusammen. "Heißt das du und der...ihr seit meine Eltern?",  
kam es leicht geschockt und erstarrt von Harry. "ich denke so kann man das  
sagen. Wir haben es auch erst heute Nacht erfahren, deswegen warst du krank,  
jemand hat dir magische Blockaden verpasst, dadurch war dein Wesen eingeengt. Du  
wirst bald sechzehn, und zwar in zwei Tagen um genau zu sein.", Severus  
haderte mit sich selbst, so viele neue Informationen wollte er seinem Sohn nicht  
auf einmal zumuten.

"Wo sollte ich den sein? Es scheint als wenn ihr mich entweder weggegeben habt  
oder ich entführt wurde.", Harry war ein klarer Geist, wie der  
Tränkeprofessor, soweit zu erkennen war. "Wir hätte dich niemals, unter  
keinen Umständen weggeben, schließlich haben wir uns auf dich gefreut.",  
bestättigte Severus leise und senkte den Blick. "Es ist meine Schuld Harry.  
Hätte ich auf Lucius gehört, wäre ich ins St. Mungus gegangen als du dich  
angekündigt hast, hätte niemand die Möglichkeit gehabt dich mir einfach  
wegzunehmen.", du sollst spüren das da nur Liebe ist, und natürlich  
Schuldgefühle, auch wenn der Malfoy immer wieder versucht hatte ihm das  
auszureden. "Red keinen Unsinn Sev. Es war deine Entscheidung wo du unser Kind  
zur Welt bringen willst, und ich respektiere immer noch das du dich für diese  
vertraute Umgebung entschieden hast. Schuldig ist nur die Person die so  
skrupellos war ein Neugeborenes Baby seinem geschwächten Vater zu  
entreizen.", stellte Lucius schnell klar, wobei Harry erstmal nur zuhörte und  
sich nicht äußerte.

Lange dachte der ehemaligen Potter nach über das was hier gesprochen wurde.  
"Also hat mich jemand entführt.", war die glasklare Feststellung des  
jüngsten in dieser Gruppe. "Ja.", beantwortete Lucius die Frage.

"Wieso?", verständlich das der Junge das Wissen wollte, wer würde das  
nicht? "Wir wissen es nicht Harry. Aber es war keiner von der schwarzen Seite,  
den die Blockaden und ihre Magie waren weißen Ursprungs. Trotzdem würde ich  
nicht ausschließen das es durchaus Personen gibt die eifersüchtig oder  
neidisch sind, und deswegen dich entführt haben. Narzissa war eifersüchtig  
weil sie von Anfang an wusste das ich sie niemals lieben würde. Bellatrix weil  
es ihr zuwider war, das Severus der engste Vertraute des Lords ist und nun auch  
noch durch Lucius eine neue Blutslinie schaffen würde. All das wofür er schon  
so lange Arbeitete.", Lucius nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund als er Harry das  
wichtigste Erklärte.

"Bitte lass es gut sein Lucius. Wir haben noch Zeit ihm alles zu erklären.  
Nicht alles ist jetzt von bedeutung. Wir sind sehr froh das es dir gut geht, das  
du wieder bei uns bist. Aber dennoch können wir dich nicht zwingen hier zu  
bleiben, du kennst uns nur sehr schlecht, wir dich ebenso wenig, ich könnte es  
verstehen wenn du zu deinen Muggelverwandten zurückwillst.", Severus wusste  
ja nicht das Harry dort immer so getrietzt und misshandelt worden war.

"NEIN!", entkam es Harry heiser, er wollte nicht zurück zu den Muggeln, da  
hielt er es doch viel lieber mit einem Malfoy unte reinem Dach aus. "Ich  
würde gern hier bleiben...wenn das okay ist?", Harry hatte Angst das einer  
der beiden, oder vielleicht sogar beide nicht wollten das er hier blieb.  
"Natürlich, welche Frage, dein Zimmer ist noch immer frei, und wartet auf  
deine ganz persönliche Note...nur die Babysachen muss ich noch wegräumen. Es  
tut mir leid, das ich seit deiner Geburts nichts verändert habe. Nun bist auf  
jeden Fall zu groß für eine Wiege und einen Leuchtenden Sternenhimmel.", es  
klang ein wenig melancholisch, fast schon traurig, den bisher hatte er es nicht  
übers Herz gebracht auh nur ein Kuscheltier in diesem Raum zu verändern. Zu  
groß war die Hoffnung das sie ihr Baby wieder bekamen.

"Es ist okay. Schließlich zeigt es das du...mich vermisst hast.", Harry  
versuchte ein Lächeln, das zwar gequält wirkte aber wer konnte es ihm  
verübeln? "Wenn du willst können wir dein Zimmer zu dritt ausräumen, in  
Kisten verpacken und einlagern. Wir müssen nichts wegwerfen, es wäre doch  
schade darum. Außerdem Harry so aussuchen was er gerne behalten möchte.",  
klingte sich Lucius in das Gespräch ein, weil er sich dezent wie ein drittes  
Rad am Wagen fühlte. "Ja vielleicht.", misstrauisch beäugte Harry Lucius  
umso genauer. "Ich würde mich freuen. Möchtest du...", weiter kam er nicht  
den Abby erschien erneut ungerufen auf der Bildfläche.

"Meister Severus, Sir...Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf in  
Eingangshalle ist. Ungedingt mit einen der Meister sprechen will.", fiepste  
sie leise und verbeugte sich entschuldigend.

"Das darf doch nicht war sein!", fluchte Lucius und erhob sich rasch. "Ich  
versuche es zu regeln. Am besten bleibst du hier oben Harry nur zur  
Sicherheit.", bat der blonde Malfoy und verließ rasch das Zimmer.

"Es ist okay Abby. Danke für die Nachricht.", Severus gab ihr sozusagen den  
Befehl zu verschwinden. "Komm mit mir Harry, wir ziehen uns in die Bibliothek  
zurück. Nur für den Fall der Fälle.", Severus hatte eine böse Vorahnung  
was seinen Lord betraf. Was wollte dieser hier? Gerade jetzt? Sicher hatte  
Lucius ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, das war seine Pflicht als Todesser.  
Aber wieso kündigte sich der Dunkle Lord nicht vorher an, wie es sich gehörte?  
Seufzend erhob sich nun auch der Giftmischer und half dem noch etwas  
schwächlichen Harry aus dem Bett, zog ihn mit Magie etwas bequemes an und  
betrat mit ihm den Flur.

Sie wandten sich nach links zur letzten Tür auf dem gleichen Gang wo auch  
Severus Schlafzimmer lag. "Wieso gerade die Bibliothek?", flüsterte Harry  
und folgte seinem Vater einfach weiterhin. Schnell öffnete Severus die schwere  
Eichentür, schob Harry herein, folgte ihm und verschloss die Tür wieder. Eine  
Berührung mit seiner Hand einmal quer über das Holz lies es kurz aufleuchten.  
"Weil das hier ein magischer Raum ist Harry, besser geschützt. Wir wissen  
nicht wieso er hier ist, was seine Absichten sind. Und ich werde nicht zulassen  
das meinem Sohn etwas passiert. Nicht einmal durch die Hand von Lord  
Voldemort.", Harry hörte deutlich heraus der Severus bereit war für ihn  
alles aufzugeben, selbst dem Lord abzuschwören sollte es notwendig sein.

Lucius während dessen eilte nach unten in die Eingangshalle von Spinner´s End.  
"My Lord. Welche...Überraschung! Hätten wir gewusst das ihr Beabsichtigt  
hier her zu kommen, hätten wir etwas vorbereitet.", Lucius versuchte gute  
Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, ihn hinzuhalten, zu besänftigen, egal  
weswegen er hier war. "Wie gut das ihr es NICHT wusstet! Was dekst du dir  
eigentlich Lucius? Das du verlangen kannst?! Ich nahm stehts Rücksicht auf  
Severus, seine Gefühle für das Baby waren jedes Jahr aufs neue so tief, das  
ich ihm diese Gunst gewährte. Aber DU hast kein Recht dir ein solches Recht  
herauszunehmen!", zischte Tom Riddle boshaft und kam Lucius gefährlich nahe.  
Seine glühend rote Augen musterten ihn hasserfüllt. "Du solltest nie  
vergessen wer du bist Lucius Malfoy. Ein Todesser wie jeder andere!  
Ersetzbar!", um dir das vor Augen zu führen legt sich meine schmal, fast  
zierliche Hand um deinen Hals. "Wie soll ich dir das nur beweisen? Deinen  
Jungen zu einem Todesser machen? Gegen deinen Willen? Würde vermutlich nicht  
klappen, da dein Freund ihn wie ein Drache schützen versuchen würde.", mit  
einem Ruck ließ er Lucius los. "Ein netter Crucio tut es wahrscheinlich  
auch.", fast schon ein Lächeln legte sich auf die Züge des grausamen Mannes.  
Ohne diesen nun noch einmal auszusprechen belegte er Lucius Malfoy mit diesem  
Folterfluch.

Der Aristrokat zuckte zusammen, ging in die Knie und versuchte dennoch Haltung  
zu bewahren. Doch es fiel ihm schwer, so das er zwischen den zusammengepresste  
Zähnen hindurch eine Entschuldigung wimmerte. "Vergebt mir Herr...ich war  
nur...in Sorge um Severus...und um unseren Sohn.", Stück für Stück kamen  
diese Worte über seine Lippen.

"Wirklich? Hätt ich kaum für möglich gehalten.", es klang sarkastisch,  
fast schon ironisch. "Nun wo euer Kind wieder da ist, weißt du was das  
heißt, du gabst damals den Unbrechbaren Schwur das du ihn heiraten wirst. Das  
hättest du von Anfang an tun sollen, Abraxas war kein Problem, nicht für mich,  
meinem Befehl wiedersetzt man sich nicht, auch er nicht. Du warst einfach nur zu  
feige darum zu kämpfen. Stattdessen lachst du dir dieses Weibsbild an und diese  
Kopie von dir die sich dein Sohn schimpft. Dabei ist Draco nichts weiter als  
eine Hure, eine dreckige kleine Sclampe. Aber nun hat sich ja auch für diese  
Missgeburt ein Meister gefunden. Fenrir ist die beste Wahl, so kann ich  
wenigstens sicher sein nie wieder etwas von ihm zu hören. Soll er meinem  
Wolfsherrn doch helfen dessen Nachkommen zu zeugen, zu mehr war er eh nicht  
gut.", Voldemorts Stimme zeigte deutliche Abscheu und Hass gegebenüber Draco  
und Narzissa.

"Ihr habt Recht my Lord. Ich war feige und es gibt nichts das ich mehr  
bereue...bitte vergebt mit. Ich werde meinen Schwur halten, den nichts täte ich  
lieber. Ich war so frei Severus erneut um seine Hand zu bitten...er nahm meinen  
Antrag an.", vielleicht besänftige seinen Herrn das etwas. Und tatsächlich  
Voldemort schien ruhiger zu werden. "Wenigstens etwas das du alleine  
hinbekommst.", das zischen von Tom klang nun wieder gleichmässig und  
betäubend.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich hier an, nur Lucius raffte sich auf und setzte  
sich auf die Treppe die nach oen führte. Durch die Aufregung mit Lucius hatte  
Tom viele Emotionen und Feststellungen beiseite gedrängt, die nun wie zwei  
riesige Wellen übereinander zusammenschlugen. Tom zuckte zusammen als er diesen  
Erregenden Blitz in sich spürte, und dieser seltsame Geruch der ihm plötzlich  
in die Nase stieg...er MUSSTE wissen was das zu bedeuten hatten, woher es kam.

"Ich will ihn sehen, sofort. Freiwillig oder ich erzwinge dieses Treffen.",  
Lucius wusste das Tom das Ernst meinte und doch musste er seine beiden Männer  
beschützen! "Ich bitte euch My Lord, er ist eben erst erwacht, und weiß das  
wir seine Eltern sind. DAS überfordert ihn jetzt schon. Ein Treffen mit  
euch...könnte ihn in die Enge treiben, ihr wart ja sein größter Feind.",  
Lucius versuchte es mit Politik, wie auch anders als Aristrokrat. "Das war  
keine Bitte Lucius. Ich will ihn sehen, sofort.", und warten war auf jeden  
Fall nicht die Stärke des Dunklen Lords so das er Lucius einfach stehen ließ  
und nach oben stürmte. Als erstes verfolgte er dieses süsslichen Geruch und  
stoppte vor dem Zimmer das rechts von ihm lag, der Geruch war schwach aber  
vorhanden. Also war er hier gewesen, der Jungen, eine ungebundene Veela...Bei  
Salazar Slytherin seinem Vorfahren, dass machte ihn noch wahnsinnig.

Er hörte Malfoys Schritte hinter sich und doch wagte es der Mann nicht sich ihm  
die Quere zu kommen. Tom wandte sich wieder dem Gang zu, und verfolgte Harrys  
Spur weiterhin. Und stand vor der Tür der Bibliothek, er wusste das Severus  
hier mehr Schutzbanne und Flüche eingearbeitet hatte als in jedem anderen Raum  
des Hauses, von der Babywiege mal abgesehen. "Severus du bist wirklich nicht  
dumm, nicht schlecht.", murmelte der Dunkle Lord vor sich hin und doch fing er  
an die Banne zu brechen, auch wenn es zeitaufwendig sein würde.

Severus und Harry sassen derweil in der Falle, und der jüngere der beiden  
spürte das deutlicher als der ältere. "Er wird mich umbringen, das weiß  
ich. Das wusste ich von Anfang an!", murmelte der blonde und sah sich panisch  
um. "Nein das wird er nicht, das wird er nicht wagen. Den vorher muss er an  
mir vorbei!", versuchte Severus ihn zu beruhigen, doch er schaffte es nicht  
rechtzeitig, den kaum hatte er diese Worte beendet, sprang die schwere Tür zur  
Bibliothek aus den angeln. Tom hatte es geschafft sie aufzubrechen, trotz der  
Schutzzauber. Severus und Harry befanden sich im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek,  
die schweren Regalschränke trennten sie noch von einander, und doch spürte  
Severus die Angst seines Sohnes nur allzu deutlich. Er wandte sich dem Gang zu,  
wollte sehen wo Tom sich genau befand.

Als er sich wieder umwandte war Harry weg. Panisch sah sich sein Vater um und  
entdeckte...ein kleines schwarzes Kätzchen an Harrys statt. "Hast du solche  
Angst vor ihm? Versteck dich unter dem Regal und bleib da egal was passiert  
ja?", Severus sah ihn ernst an und das kleine schwarze Kätzchen mauzen ganz  
leise bevor er sich unter den schmalen Regal schob, sein Kinn den Boden  
berührte, und seine Pfoten links und rechts daneben lagen. Es war eng aber  
durch sein schwarzes Fell war es vorallem unauffällig.

In diesem Moment erreichte die beiden Tom, den hier war das Gefühl und der  
süße Duft am stärksten. "Wo ist er Severus? Ich WEIß das er hier ist. Ich  
kann es SPÜREN! Belüg mich nicht!", Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort schien  
rasend zu sein. Seine Hormone und Empfindungen spielten gerade verrückt, waren  
nahe daran Amok zu laufen!

Kapitel 11: saving at the last minute

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind  
manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

In diesem Moment erreichte die beiden Tom, den hier war das Gefühl und der  
süße Duft am stärksten. "Wo ist er Severus? Ich WEIß das er hier ist. Ich  
kann es SPÜREN! Belüg mich nicht!", Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort schien  
rasend zu sein. Seine Hormone und Empfindungen spielten gerade verrückt, waren  
nahe daran Amok zu laufen!

"Er ist nicht hier My Lord. Harry WAR in diesem Raum, doch nun habe ich ihn  
anderweitig untergebracht. Er ist ungebunden und wie ich sehe reagiert auch Ihr  
auf seine Anziehungskraft. Es ist zum einen aber auch zu eurem Schutz, ich  
möchte nicht das ihr etwas tut was ihr hinterher bereuen könntet.", Severus  
Stimme war kraftvoll und zeigte keinerlei Angst, es ging hier schliesslich um  
seinen Sohn!

"Severus...du weisst das ich dich sehr achte für deine Arbeit aber JETZT in  
diesem Moment, kannst du es mir nicht vorenthalten. Du kannst es nicht wagen mir  
den Jungen einfach so vorzuenthalten! Veela hin oder her, ich kann mich  
beherrschen!", das sah man ja gerade, Tom zitterte vor Wut, vor Erregung, und  
strafte die Lüge seiner Worte.

"Das könnt ihr nicht my Lord, und das wisst ihr. Niemand könnte das, nicht  
bei so einem Wesen.", Severus sah ihn scharf an, zeigte deutlich das man mit  
ihm nicht verhandeln konnte. Und genau das war das Tom wütend machte, ihn  
überreagieren ließ. Ohne das es selbst Severus kommen sah schlug Tom ihn ins  
Gesicht, seine roten Augen sprühten regelrecht, zeigten den Sturm der erst in  
ihrem Lord toben musste.

Severus reagierte erschrocken, schrie einmal leise auf und stürzte durch den  
Schlag zu Boden. "Wag es nie wieder mir zu sagen was ich kann oder nicht  
Severus.", seine Stimme war leise, zischend und selten hatte der Giftmischer  
ihn so außer sich erlebt, eigentlich noch nie so stark. Durch diese Geräusche  
und die Stimmen fand nun auch Lucius den Weg nach oben, entdeckte seinen  
Liebsten auf dem Boden, mit blutiger Lippe, blutiger Nase.

"SEVERUS!", rief Lucius und war schnell bei seinem Gefährten. "Ist alles  
in Ordnung?", sachte besah er sich das Gesicht und tastete nach der Lippe.  
"Alles okay. Halb so schlimm.", er sah Lucius sanft an bevor er sich wieder  
Tom zuwandte. "Es ändert sich nichts an meiner Meinung! Bevor Harry nicht  
gelernt hat seine Magie zu beherrschen wird er mit niemand außerhalb dieses  
Hauses Kontakt haben. Ihr wisst ganz genau was mit Veelas passiert die vor ihrer  
Bindung sexuellen Kontakt haben! Sie sterben, elend und langsam. Das war es  
sicher nicht was ihr wolltet als ihr mir den Auftrag gabt den Trank zu  
erfinden!", versuchte Severus dem Lord ins Gewissen zu reden, ihm zu zeigen  
was er anrichten konnte.

Nur langsam beruhigte sich Tom Riddle wieder, vielleicht lag es daran das Harrys  
Geruch wirklich schwächer wurde, als hätte Severus die Wahrheit gesagt...und  
mit schwinden dieser Wahnsinnsquelle wurde Tom immer ruhiger, überlegter.  
"Wenn ich dich nicht brauchen würde, dich schätzen würde, kannst du mir  
glauben das ich dich hier und jetzt umbringen könnte. Das ist Verrat! Auch wenn  
ich deine Gründe verstehe. Niemand betritt dieses Haus, einer von euch bleibt  
immer hier, seht zu das der Junge lernt das abzuschalten. Und macht es schnell,  
ich kann nicht ewig auf euch beide verzichten und ich werde es auch nicht.",  
er ist beleidigt und man merkt es schnell, das mit ihrem Lord nicht zu spaßen  
war.

"Wir versuchen unser bestes. Vielleicht finden wir schnell seine andere  
Häfte. Einmal gebunden ist er ungefährlich, jedenfalls verdreht er dann nicht  
jedem den Kopf.", bestättigte Severus leise und lies sich von Lucius  
aufhelfen. "Benutzt doch einfach den Bluttest. Er wird sicher zeigen wer mt  
ihm kompatibel ist.", Tom sprach diese Worte unbedacht aus bevor er sich den  
beiden näherte. Bevor auch nur einer der drei reagieren konnte, schob sich  
Harry unter dem Regal hervor und stürmte auf Samtpfoten auf den Dunklen Lord  
zu. Keiner bemerkte ihn, was nicht schwer war, zwei Anwesende wusste nicht  
einmal das es ihn gab, un Severus Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht ihm im Moment, und  
hatte es Harry als Katerchen sehr leicht. Schnell schlug er seine spitzen  
Zähnchen und Krallen in die Wade des so mächtigen Dunklen Lords.

Dieser reagierte Sekundenschnell. "Auuu verdammt!", knurrte er und versuchte  
zu erkennen WAS ihm da diesen wirklich stechenden Schmerz versetzte. Und er  
sah...nichts...Die Augen des Kätzchens waren geschlosssen so das man ihn nicht  
von Tom´s Hose unterscheiden konnte. Erst die Hand die über die Stelle fahren  
wollte, ertatstete das kleine Wesen, und packte es etwas grob im genick um es  
vor sich zu halten, zu begutachten. Ein Fauchen entkam der kleinen Katerkehle,  
der so wegen der Behandlung protestierte. /Das geht ja wohl sanfter!/

"Wie kannst du kleines...Ding es wagen! Es scheint als wenn du mehr als deinen  
Sohn nicht im Griff hast! Deine Haustiere zum Beispiel! Sie sind respektlos!",  
knurrte Tom und hielt den Kater weiter im Genick, der aber wenigstens versuchte  
ihn für diesen Kommentar zu kratzen und zu beißen. /Arschloch!/  
Lucius stutzt, den Severus einzigses Haustier war eine schwarze Eule, nie hatte  
er eine Katze geschweige den einen Babykater besessen. "Aber Severus hat  
doch...", weiter kam der Malfoy nicht, den Severus rammte ihn mehr als unsanft  
seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "Hngffff..", entkam es dem blonden Mann da  
nur schmerzhaft.

"Er ist noch ein Baby My Lord, er wird noch alles lernen was er wissen muss  
und braucht. Vielleicht gefiel es ihm nicht wie ihr mich behandelt habt. Er ist  
eine Weise, wir sind die einzige Familie die er hat, und die beschützt er.",  
Severus trat näher an seinen Herrn heran und befreite den jungen Kater aus Toms  
Hand, drückte ihn sanft an sich. Dafür erntete er ein leises zufriedenes  
Schnurren, Harry hasste es jetzt schon ein Kater zu sein.  
"Werd nicht wieder so frech Severus, sieh einfach zu das er das nicht noch  
einmal macht. Nachher nehm ich ihn mit, und das ist es doch nicht was er will  
oder? Weg von dir und den anderen hier?", es ist eine leise Drohung in  
Richtung von Harry dem gerade hinter den Ohren gekrault wurde. Nervös zuckte  
die Öhrchen und fauchte als Tom diese Drohung aussprach.

"Er scheint uns besser zu verstehen als du zugibst Severus. Wie ist sein  
Name?", Tom kam näher und erntete dafür einen Schmerzhaften Hieb mit der  
Pfote, die trotz seines zarten Alters mit genug scharfen Krallen gesegnet wurde.  
"Verdammtes Miststück!", zischte Tom und erhielt nur ein noch tieferes  
Grollen von Harry. "Er ist eben schlau für sein Alter. Sein Names ist  
Orion.", was besseres fiel Severus im Moment nicht ein.

"Orion also?", es war eher als wenn der Lord mit sich selber sprach als mit  
anderen beiden. "Wie der große griechische Jäger, na da hast du dir ja  
mächtige Namensvetter ausgesucht kleiner. Sehen wir ob du ihnen gerecht  
wirst.", damit zog sich Tom von den dreien zurrück. "Verstärkt den Schutz  
des Hauses, keine ungebetenen Gäste sollen hier eindringen. Und Lucius? Ich bin  
der erste der erfährt wenn ihr mit ihm soweit seit verstanden? Und das Ergebnis  
des Bluttest will ich heute Abend auf meinem Schreibtisch haben, sollte das  
nicht so sein, wird er leiden das verspreche ich euch, durch meine Hand.",  
damit wandte sich der Dunkle Lord um, verließ die Bibliothek und schritt wieder  
nach unten in die Eingangshalle, um das Haus zu verlassen.

Lucius, Severus und Harry blieben zurück und atmeten erst aus, als sie spürten  
das der Lord fort war. "Severus du hattest noch nie eine Katze! Erklärst du  
mir was das sollte?", Lucius tieb sich noch immer die Seite in der Severus ihn  
so unsanft gestossen hatte. "Nein, ich habe keine Katze. Das ist unser Sohn,  
Harry. Er hatte solche Angst vor Tom, zu Recht wie ich meine...da hat er diese  
Tierrform angenommen und sich unter dem Regal versteckt. Wieso er dann den Lord  
angegriffen hat, keine Ahnung, aber es war gefährlich! Tue das ja nie  
wieder!", Severus schimpfte mit Harry bevor er ihn an sich drückte. Doch  
dieser fauchte nur und sah seinen Vater aus blauen Augen böse an. /Er hats  
nicht besser verdient! Schließlich hat er dich geschlagen!/, protestierte  
Harry in seiner Tierform sogleich, herauskam aber nur ein Mauzen. Aber Severus  
schien zu wissen was Harry sagen wollte.

"Ist schon okay, kleiner. Hätte auch ein Fluch sein können. Aber ein Vorteil  
hat deine Form, er kann nicht spüren das du eine Veela bist. Das sollte dich  
erst einmal schützen.", sanft strich nun auch Lucius seinem Sohn über das  
Köpfchen und Ärgerte ihn sacht indem er immer wieder gegen die Öhrchen  
pustete, was Harry mit einem fiepen und Wackelöhrchen erwiderte.

Kapitel 12: two soul mates?

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind  
manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

"Ist schon okay, kleiner. Hätte auch ein Fluch sein können. Aber ein Vorteil  
hat deine Form, er kann nicht spüren das du eine Veela bist. Das sollte dich  
erst einmal schützen.", sanft strich nun auch Lucius seinem Sohn über das  
Köpfchen und Ärgerte ihn sacht indem er immer wieder gegen die Öhrchen  
pustete, was Harry mit einem fiepen und Wackelöhrchen erwiderte.

Harry schnappte einmal gezielt nach Lucius Fingern und erwischte einen davon,  
biss zu und lies seinen Vater aufgrummeln. "Schon gut, schon gut, ich hör ja  
schon auf.", seufzend lutschte der Malfoy an seinem blutenden Finger. Severus  
lachte leise und setzte Harry auf den Sessel in der Bibliothek, sah ihn ernst  
an. "Er ist weg kleiner. Komm verwandel dich zurück.", sein blonder  
Gefährte hatte ihm selber ein Tuch besorgt um das Blut abzuwischen, den es sah  
schlimmer aus als es war.

Harry sah sie mit seinen blauen Augen eindringlich an bevor Severus seine Magie  
aufwallen spürte, es fühlte sich an wie ein Frühlingswind, sanft und doch  
spürbar. Und dann sass dort wieder ihr Sohn in seiner menschlichen Form.  
"Gott sei dank! Alles okay? Tut dir etwas weh? Wieso hast du ihn bitte  
gebissen? Er hätte dich umbringen können!", Severus war außer sich vor  
Sorge um sein einziges Kind.

"Das fragst du noch?! Dieses Arschloch hat dich geschlagen! Wie Feige ist das  
den?", fauchte Harry dessen Stimme nun um einiges samtiger, einprägsamer  
geworden. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran das er einmal Harry Potter gewesen war.  
"Deine Sorge in allen Ehren aber hier geht es darum das DU sicher bist, nicht  
darum das meine Lippe ein wenig blutet...",beide Männer waren stur und  
wollten keineswegs nachgeben, und das sah man an den Augen, die schwarzen aber  
auch die blauen beharrten auf ihre Meinungen.

"Trotzdem! Er ist ein Arsch! Was ist für ein Test den er will das wir ihn  
machen?", Harry hatte gut zugehört, während des Streites. Severus seufzte  
leise und strich sich durch die Haare, es war schwer das zu erklären. "Der  
Bluttest zeigt mir auf wie dominant oder passiv deine Veela ist, und welche/r  
Partner am besten zu dir passt. Je schneller du dich bindest umso schneller bist  
du für andere Männer, ungebundene Männer nicht mehr so anziehend wie du es  
eben erlebt hast. So etwas passiert nämlich bei einer passiven Veela, du  
brauchst einen Partner/in der / die dir standhalten kann. Und als dieser Part  
bist du auch in der Lage ein Kind zu bekommen, ohne Hilfsmittel, wie bei mir,  
ich habe dafür einen Trank benutzt.", Severus setzte sich während er sprach  
auf die Couch um Harry alles in Kurzform zu erklären.

"Und wenn ich den nicht will der im Test auftaucht? Was passiert dann?",  
Harry erinnerte sich nur dumpf das Severus vorhin angedeutet hatte was ohne  
Bindung mit ihm passieren würde.  
"Deine Veela wird nur die person akzeptieren die stark genug ist, das ist die  
Natur deines Wesens. Solltest du die person nicht annehmen, wird die Welt  
außerhalb dieses Haus unkalkulierbar. Die Männer werden in dir Freiwild  
sehen...ein Sexueller Kontakt vor deiner Bindung würde deinen Tot bedeuten. Und  
das will ich verhindern...du musst dich binden, und danach kannst du frei  
entscheiden wie schnell oder langsam du dich demjenigen annäherst. Denkst du  
ich war begeistert das Lucius mich so anzog? Ich war gerade in der erstem Klasse  
und er in der fünften...wir sind solange umeinander herumgeschlichen bis es  
richtig gefunkt hat. Ich hatte nur glück keine Veela zu sein, so das unser  
Zusmamensein keine Folgen hatte, jedenfalls noch nicht.", Harry musste  
verstehen das das wichtig war, das es hier um sein Leben ging.

"Dann machen wir diesen dämlichen Test! Damit er Ruhe gibt. Also was muss ich  
machen?", Lucius musste leicht lachen den sein kleiner konnte verdammt gut  
schmollen. "Nicht viel, wir brauchen etwas von deinem Blut, und einen von  
Severus Tränke, das war es schon.", schon stand Mr. Malfoy auf um den Trank  
zu holen, sowie ein leeres Blatt Pergament. "Wenn es weiter nichts ist...",  
schneller als Severus lieb war griff Harry nach dem Obstmesser und schnitt sich  
in den Finger. "HARRY! Tue das nie wieder! Das ist erschreckend!", Severus  
war umso empfindlicher geworden seit sein Sohn wieder da war, so etwas sah er  
nun einmal nicht gerne, wenn er sich selbst verletzte.

"Du bist echt eine Glucke weisst du das Dad? Daran werd ich schon nicht  
sterben.", knurrte Harry und wurde etwas rot um die Nase, auch wenn es ihn  
freute das man sich so um ihn sorgte. Endlich kam auch Lucius zurück. "Ich  
dachte schon ich muss den Trank selbst holen? So alt und langsam hab ich dich  
gar nicht eingeschätzt.", wie frech und ungestüm Harry nun auf die beiden  
wirkte konnte er nicht wissen, nahmen es erst einmal hin, erziehen es damit sich  
der Junge einleben konnte. "Ich bin nicht alt! Und wag es ja nicht noch einmal  
so mit mir zu sprechen Junge!", Lucius hasste es wenn man so respektlos mit  
ihm umging. "Sonst was?! Legst du mich dann übers Knie wie ein kleines Kind?!  
Sorry das bin ich nicht mehr, musst dir also was neues einfallen lassen!",  
warf Harry in diese hitzige Diskussion ein. "Es ist nie zu spät, noch bist du  
nicht zu ´groß´ um dich übers Knie zu legen!", protestierte der Malfoy und  
Severus ahnte das die beiden Streithähne sich niemals beruhigen würde,  
deswegen schritt er nun ein. "Nun ist aber genug ihr beiden. Wir wollten doch  
den test machen oder?", er drängelte sich an Lucius vorbei, entnahm dessen  
hand die Phiole und schnappte sich Harrys Finger der nach immer blutete. Wie von  
selbst, der Schwerkraft folgend, fanden fünf Tropfen von seinem Blut den Weg in  
das engen Gefäß.

"Das reicht bereits.", er verschloss schnell wieder die offene Wunde, damit  
sich ja nichts infizierte oder gar entzündete. Vorsichtig verkorkte er die  
Probe die mittlerweile hellblau geworden war, wieder und schüttelte sie dan  
Probeweise ein paar Mal, bevor er das Pergament nahm und die Phiole darüber  
öffnete, ihren Inhalt auf das empfindliche Stück Papier ergoss.

"Nun müssen wir warten.", langsam setzte er sich wieder auf die Couch.  
"Und damit das klar ist, euch beide lass ich nur in einem Raum wenn du Harry  
eine Katze bist, dann streitet ihr wenigstens nicht so.", das war nicht  
unbedingt eine Beleidigung sondern eine Feststellung. "Das ist ja wohl nicht  
meine schuld!", kam es von beiden wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Nein  
natürlich nicht, das liegt wahrscheinlich wirklich nur daran das ihr verwandt  
seit.", Sevrus Sarkasmus war unverkennbar. "Ihr seit wirklich schlimm.",  
damit schnappte er sich den Tagespropheten und lass die Schlagzeilen durch.

"Du bist echt gemein Dad!", kam es ein klein wenig geschauspielert von  
Harry. "Ach was ich sag nur die Wahrheit. Mal sehen wie viel du noch von mir  
mitbekommen hast. Vielleicht liegt die zaubertränke ja doch.", ein kleines  
Flehen lag schon darin, irgendwas musste er doch Harry mitgegeben haben oder?  
Auch wenn er den Malfoy liebte, so war es ihm auch wichtig, das etwas von ihm in  
den Jungen weiterlebte. "Mal sehen.", wiegelte Harry den Versuche von  
Severus ab, im Moment wollte er erstmal wissen was da bei dem Test herauskam.

"Ich denke wir haben eine Antwort, informierte sie der Aristrokrat. Die blaue  
Flüssigkeit hatte sich auf dem Blatt zu bewegen begonnen und schien nun aus dem  
Buchstabensalat die benötigten Wörter herauszufiltern. "Es klappt  
tatsächlich.", beide, Harry und Lucius schienen fasziniert zu sein. Severus  
allerdings zog eine Schnute. "Habt ihr etwa nicht daran geglaubt das MEIN  
Trank funktioniert?"

"Ahh..", Harry wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte, natürlich hatte er  
seinen Dad nicht verletzen wollen, doch er wurde durch die Namen auf dem  
Pergament gerettet. Nun stand es also entgültig fest, wer zu ihm passen würde.  
Er nahm das Pergament an sich bevor er Lucius oder Severus in die Finger  
bekommen konnten.

Als erstes lass er dort seinen Namen:

+ Getestete Person: Harry James Potter alias Harry Orion Black

Eltern: Severus Snape (Mensch) und Lucius Malfoy (Veela)

Wesenheit: zu 100% Veela (passiv veranlagt)

Magie: Schwarze Magie

Folgende nach diesem Ergebnis gefundene Partner/innen:  
Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort (Mensch) passt zu 100%

Regulus Arcturus Black (Mensch – wird für tot gehalten, ist er aber nicht)  
passt zu 100%

Einer der beiden Partner wäre Ideal, beide zusammen wären Perfekt, es wird  
eine Triade, eine Bindung aller drei Personen Empfohlen um das Gleichgewicht  
für alle Seiten zu wahren, +

Harry dagegen war geschockt, was sollte er davon halten? Ein Irrer der ihn erst  
umbringen und ihm nun unbedingt an die Wäsche wollte, und ein Totgeglaubter  
sollten zu ihm passen? Da hätte er wohl vielleicht doch früher sterben sollen,  
den DAS konnte gar nicht gutgehen!

Kapitel 13: the painful truth

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind  
manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

Harry dagegen war geschockt, was sollte er davon halten? Ein Irrer der ihn erst  
umbringen und ihm nun unbedingt an die Wäsche wollte, und ein Totgeglaubter  
sollten zu ihm passen? Da hätte er wohl vielleicht doch früher sterben sollen,  
den DAS konnte gar nicht gutgehen!

"DAS könnt ihr vergessen, auf der Stelle, lieber gehe ich drauf als das ich  
mich auf diesen Handel einlasse! Und dieses verfluchte Pergament wird er erst  
Recht nicht bekommen!", Harrys Stimme machte deutlich das er es ernst meinte,  
das er es hasste, schon jetzt.

"Erst einmal ganz ruhe, Junge, was genau ist dein Problem?!", würgte Lucius  
seinen Sohn ab und griff ungefragt nach dem Blatt Papier um zu lesen was genau  
nun das Problem war. Er lass die Namen des Lords und des Blacks. "Okay das ist  
heftig aber es zeigt auch das du nicht schwach bist, den sonst würdest du nicht  
gleich Partner haben!", vesuchte der Malfoy, Harry deutlich zu machen das es  
nicht so schlecht war wie alle dachten.

"Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren worüber ihr hier so diskutiert?", Severus  
ließ sich das Pergament reichen und überflog die Worte, schnell in  
Lehrermanier. "Es ist wirklich ungünstig, ich kann dich verstehen Harry, aber  
keiner von uns kann das ändern. Sie sind die Einzigen die deiner Magie und  
deinem Wesen gerecht werden. Und der eine ist unbeschreiblich Mächtig, der  
Anführer des Dunklen Ordens, dir würden alle Türen offenstehen, den  
verweigern kann er dir nichts, wenn My Lord deine Gunst nicht verlieren will.  
Was den Black angeht...ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern das Sirius Blacks  
Bruder so hieß, aber der dürfte tot sein, offiziell jedenfalls.", Severus  
strich sich durch die Haare und dachte nach.

"Es ist besser wenn du dich nun um den Schutz des Hauses kümmerst, ihn um den  
Blutschutz erweiterst, die Kamine sperrst. Erst dann versende ich den Test an  
unseren Lord.", bestimmte Lucius und sah Severus genau an. "Wir haben keine  
Wahl, das weißt du Severus, wir können ihn nur solange wie möglich schützen.  
Aber eine Annäherung sollten wir fördern, den Hass ist das schlechtestes  
Gefühl einer Verbindung. Liebe kommt mit der Zeit, aber Respekt sollte man  
schon habe voreinander, und du kannst immer noch nein sagen, in dieser  
Verbindung. Niemand kann dich zu etwas zwingen, nur die Zeremonie muss  
durchgeführt werden, da führt kein Weg dran vorbei.", Lucius zeigte deutlich  
das es entgültig war, das die Familie bereits beschlossen hatte, dem  
zuzustimmen.

Harry hatte keine Wahl, und das machte ihn wütend! "Das könnt ihr nicht  
entscheiden! Wenn ich die beiden nicht will, kann ich immer noch ungebunden  
bleiben und sterben. Das ist alleine meine Entscheidung.", stellte der Blonde  
Neu-Malfoy auf stur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, da war er ganz der  
Vater, Lucius Malfoy war genauso wenn er nicht bekam was er wollte.

"Nein, Harry ich respektiere deine Meinung und würde dich niemals zu etwas  
zwingen aber dieser Standpunkt ist nicht abänderbar. Ich werde nicht zusehen  
wie mein einziger Sohn sich so ins Unglück stürzt. Ich werde dir helfen und  
dich unterstützen, ich bin sogar bereit dich nach der Zeremonie wieder hier  
unterkommen zu lassen, dir soviel Zeit zu nehmen wie du brauchst um beide  
kennezulernen. Und das ist nicht üblich, meistens bleibt die Veela nach dieser  
Bindung bei seinem Partner. Aber ich lasse nicht zu das sie dich zu etwas  
drängen, soweit ich kann erkläre ich dir alles was du wissen musst. Was  
Verhütung angeht zum Beispiel.", Severus stand auf und kam seinem Sohn nahe,  
umarte ihn, zog ihn fest an sich, gab ihm halt.

"Alles wird wieder gut, das verspreche ich dir. Wir lassen dich nicht alleine,  
wir sind immer hier.", flüsterte der Tränkemeister und konnte sich nur umso  
besser vorstellen wie verwirrt der Junge war.  
Harry löste die Umarmung ruckartig. "Nichts wird wieder gut! Nichts! ICH muss  
es mit DENEN aushalten, nicht IHR!", Harry war dezent wütend, verwirrt und  
das alles war ihm zu viel. "Ich will meine Ruhe haben, alleine sein. Für eine  
Weile...bittte...", damit verließ er die Bibliothek und sie hörte die Tür  
des Gästezimmers zuschlagen.

"Lass ihm Zeit Severus, er muss das alles erst einmal begreifen. Und aus  
seiner Sicht ist das die Hölle, unser Herr wollte ihn umbringen all die Jahre  
lang, und eben...hätte er diese Animagusgestalt nicht gehabt, weißt du was  
passiert wäre...lassen wir ihm etwas Zeit. Kümmern wir uns erst einmal um den  
Schutz des Hauses, niemand darf es betreten, außer uns beiden. Auch der Lord  
nicht, vorallem nach dem Ergebnis des Tests.", langsam legte Lucius seine Hand  
auf Severus Rücken, streichelte sanft hoch und runter. Beide begaben sich nach  
unten in die Eingangshalle und Severus begann neue, mächtigere Zauber zu  
spinnen, ergänzte diese mit einem Blutschutz, so das wirklich niemand außer  
Lucius dieses Haus ohne Einladung oder Erlaubniss betreten konnte.

"So nun ist es erledigt. Schicken wir My Lord das Ergebnis. Ich bin froh das  
wir nicht in seiner Nähe sind, wenn er das erfährt.", ein seufzen verließ  
Severus Lippen und beide machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, dort lagen schon  
Pergament und Feder bereit. "Na dann versuchen wir es mal es irgendwie  
verständlich zu formulieren das er nun sozusagen unser Schwiegersohn werden  
wird.", Lucius nahm die Feder und formulierte den Brief, er war da eben viel  
geschickter als Severus der es einfach auf den Kopf zu sagte, ohne Rücksicht  
auf Verluste.

+ My Lord,  
Wie ihr gewünscht haben übersenden wir Ihnen das Ergebnis des Tests und  
Severus und Ich hoffen uns einigen zu können. Ein weiteres Problem ist aus dem  
Test ersichtlich, die Dritte im Bunde ist ein Black.

Severus erbittet etwas Zeit, den Harry ist im Moment extrem überfordert und  
muss erst einmal begreifen was das alles für ihn bedeutet. Der Schutz von  
Spinner´s End wurde erneuert, und ist nun aktiv. Wir hoffen auf eine positive  
Antwort und ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen in Ihrem Manor.

Hochachtungsvoll Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy +

Severus lass noch einmal drüber und gab den Brief dann frei, seine schwarze  
Eule würde die Nachricht überrbingen. Und nun war sie auf dem Weg, und das  
unausweichliche würde langsam beginnen, Harry würde der zweitmächtigste Mann  
im Dunklen Orden werden, dafür werden spätestens seine Eltern sorgen.

Harry währenddessen sass in diesem unpersönlichen Zimmer, das nichts privates  
von sich inne hatte, er war so wütend, verzweifelt, er war wieder gefangen in  
deise Käfig, in diese Beziehung gepresst ohne eine Wahl zu haben. Das machte  
ihn so unsagbar wütend, was zum Teil an seiner ungebändigten Veela lag. Aus  
dieser Wut heraus, fegte Harry alle Gegenstände vom Schreibtisch, so das die  
Lampe, das Tintenfass und der gläserne Brieföffner auf dem Holzboden  
zersplitterten. Die Tinte ergoss sich über das Holz hinterlies einen See aus  
schwarzer Farbe. Harry Atem war schwer und doch verspürte er keine Besserung,  
nur Minimal gab es ihm eine Art Befriedigung etwas zerstört zu haben was seinen  
Eltern gehörte. Er musste mehr kaputt machen, mehr zerstören! Harry riss  
Severus geliebte Bücher aus dem Regal warf sie auf den Boden sah aber  
wenigstens davon ab sie weiter zu beschädigen...nach dieser Wutattacke kam der  
Emotionale Anfall, und Harrys Gefühle offenbarten sich durch heiße, salzige  
Tränke die sich seine Wangen den Weg herunter bahnten.  
"ICH HASSE MEIN LEBEN SO SEHR!", schrie er voller Wut und schlug mit  
der Faust hart gegen die Wand, ignorierte den Schmerz, den noch war sein  
Adrenalin so hoch das der Schmerz nur im Hintergrund auftauchte. Harry kauerte  
sich in eine Ecke zusammen, weinte einfach weiter, versuchte zu verstehen was  
hier vor sich ging. Es machte ihm alles solche Angst, nicht einmal die Angriffe  
von Voldemort hatten ihm jemals solche Emotionen abverlangt...

Severus und Lucius währenddessen hörte das rumpel und scheppern von  
zerberstenen Glas und Porzellan. Dem schwarzhaarigen Professor ging das sehr  
nahe, er konnte sich nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen wie schwer es  
wahrscheinlich war mit all dem umzugehen was Harry erfahren hatte. "Ich mache  
mir sorgen um ihn, Lucius. Um seine Seele, er leidet, ich will ihn nicht in  
diese Bund zwingen und doch muss ich es machen damit er lebt...", Severus  
Stimme wurde immer leiser, er litt mit seinem einzigen Kind, mit seinem Sohn.  
"Ich weiß mein Herz, ich weiß. Wir können nur warten wie es sich  
entwickelt, vielleicht nähern sie sich wieder an, sanfter. Vielleicht sollte  
Harry erst einmal mit Black Kontakt haben, vor dem wird er weniger Angst haben.  
Nur..wird er dann an Sirius Black denke, aber vielleicht ist das gut so. Wir  
haben noch ein bisschen Zeit bis es ernst wird, bis sich unser Sohn binden  
muss.", Lucius war unendlich sanft zu Severus, gab ihm Halt und Stärke. "Du  
hast Recht Lucius, und das weiß ich aber es ist so schwer zu glauben..."

Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemorts Puls war umso ruhiger geworden als er Severus  
Haus verlassen hatte. Was war das bitte gewesen?! Wie konnte EIN Junge soetwas  
an und mit mit anrichten?! Irgendwie machte DAS dem Lord Angst, noch nie hatte  
er so heftig auf eine Veela reagiert, auch wenn er bei Lucius jüngsten Sohn  
dessen Erwachen auch deutlich gespürt hatte. Aber es hatte ihn nicht Erregt,  
nicht so wie seinen Werwolfführer...War Harry einfach nur besonders Stark?  
All diese Fragen wirbelten durcheinander als er wieder in seinem Manor ankam und  
sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, nicht gestört werden wollte...und doch  
wagte es eine Eule ihn in seinen Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Sofort erkannte er  
Severus Eule, die schon so oft Post und Tränke zu ihm gebracht hatte.  
"Das ging ja schnell...", er öffnete das Fenster und ließ das Tier herein,  
befreite sie von der Last der beiden Pergamentrollen. Sofort danach verließ ihn  
das treue Tier als würde es wissen was nun passieren könnte.

Schnell entrollte er beide Blätter, und wandte sich in erster Linie dem  
Testergebnis zu, das war es was er wissen wollte. Wer würde den ältesten  
Malfoy bändigen müssen? Ein wenig Eifersucht war schon im Spiel...dabei wusste  
er nicht einmal wie der Junge aussah, nachdem er sich gewandelt hatte...seine  
Worte überflogen den Namen des Jungen, dessen Eltern und sein Wesen.../Passive  
Veela...Mächtig und sehr schwer zu unterdrücken, der arme Mann der das  
aushalten muss! Andererseits würden die Nachkommen dieser Verbindung keine  
Schwächlichen Magier werden. Alles hat seine Vor- und Nachteile./, Tom´s  
Gedanken und dessen Aufmerksamkeit wandten sich dem restlichen Text zu.

Da las er seinen Namen...  
MOMENT!  
Einmal zurück bitte!  
DA STAND SEIN NAME!  
ER sollte der Partner dieser teuflischen kleinen Veela sein?!  
Er fühlte sich viel zu alt für diesen halbe Kind!  
Kraftlos ließ er sich in seinen Sessel allen, nahm den zweiten Brief und lass  
diesen durch. Das sollten also seine Schwiegereltern sein? Kaum vorstellbar!  
Er musste das alles klären mit jemanden der verstand was gerade passiert war.  
"NANA!", knurrte er laut und wartete auf das Plopp seiner persönlichen  
Elfe. "Meister haben gerufen?", zitternd verbeugte sie sich bis auf den  
Boden, ihr Meister ahtte schlecht Laune, da mussten alle vorsichtig sein. "Ja.  
Hol Fenrir Greyback zu mir, sofort!", befahl er dem dienenden Wesen da auch  
sofort verschwand und den Werwolf aus seiner Intimen Phase mit Draco herausriss.  
Aber wenn der Lord rief hatte man zu erscheinen egal was man gerade tun wollte.

Fenrir braucht knappe fünf Minuten bis er vor seinem Herrn erschien, und dieser  
war immer noch sauer, er war eben nicht schnell genug gewesen. "Wieso hat das  
so lange gedauert?!", herrschte er den Werwolf an. "Verzeih aber ich war  
gerade mit meiner Veela beschäftigt!", es klang dezent sarkastisch und der  
Lord konnte sich denken was er gerade mit de jüngsten Malfoy tun wollte. "Es  
ist mit egal was du mit deiner Hure treibst, wenn ich dich rufe hast du SOFORT  
zu erscheinen!", ohh der Dunkle Lord hatte wirklich schlechte Laune, sonst sah  
er ihn eher mit einem Blick an der ihn wissen ließ das er wusste wie schwer man  
sich in einer solchen Situation von einander trennen konnte. "Nun bin ich ja,  
was willst du mit mir besprechen? Scheint ja ungemein wichtig zu sein, deine  
Laune war auch schon einmal besser.", warf Fenrir ein und setzte sich dem Lord  
gegenüber. Dieser rieb sich entnervt die Schläfen. "Du erinnerst dich sicher  
daran das Draco der jüngste Sohn von Lucius ist, oder? Das es noch ein Kind  
gibt das er mit Severus hat, das durch den Trank entstand der eigens für mich  
erfunden wurde? Das Kind ist wieder da, mehr oder weniger hat Severus unter  
einem anderen Namen und aussehen aufgegabelt. Lucius musste die Magieblockaden  
lösen damit er nicht stirbt und das nicht nur sein Aussehen sondern auch sein  
Wesen entfesselt...eine kleine Veela, wobei KLEIN nicht passt. Ich will dich  
etwas sehen lassen...", er vertraute Fenrir, dieser Werwolf war eine treue  
Seele und einer seiner engsten Getreuen, ihm zeigte er seine Erinnerung an das  
was in Spinner´s End passiert war, wie er sich verhalten hatte, Severus  
geschlagen hatte und dennoch nicht das bekommen hatte was er wollte.

Fenrir zog die Luft scharf durch seine Zähne ein. "Ich hätte nie gedacht das  
gerade DU jemals so reagieren würdest, so impulsiv und verzeih mir den  
Ausdruck, NOTGEIL! Also geh ich davon aus das du auf den kleinen reagiert hast,  
das du ihn wolltest, das er so verfüherisch für dich gerochen hat? Dann hat er  
dich gelockt, mehr als einen anderen ungebunden Mann, sein Wesen hat deutlich  
gewusst das du stark genug bist ihm standzuhalten...so wie es aussieht wird eine  
anstrengende Zeit auf dich zukommen, den es gibt keine Anleitung im Umgang mit  
einer Veela. Aber eines ist sicher, bist du erst einmal gebunden, wirst du dein  
Bett schneller wiedersehen als dir lieb ist, den eines haben diese jungen Dinger  
gemeinsam. Sie sind sexueller sehr aktiv und du musst dich um ihn kümmern, und  
Sex spielt da eine wichtige Rolle. Glaub mir wenn ich sage das gar keine Zeit  
mehr für eine Affäre haben wirst. Sowieso rate ich dir davon ab Veelas sind  
sehr Eifersüchtige Wesen, die auch extrem gefährlich reagieren können...Ich  
meine Draco hindert mich nicht daran innerhalb meines Rudels Kontakte zu pflegen  
aber dein partner wird stärker sein, dir gleichberechtigt. Draco unterdrücke  
ich ja, ich dulde ihn nur, das ist alles was er erwarten kann.", Fenrir hatte  
lange gesprochen und msterte Tom dann.

"Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl das das alles schief gehen wird...das er wie  
ein Tier ist das ich zähmen muss. Außerdem kommt erschwerend hinzu das ich  
nicht sein einziger Partner bin, dieser Verräter Regulus Black ist sein anderer  
Partner...und ich will das du ihn für mich findest! Bring ihn hier her zu mir,  
egal wo er sich versteckt! Und ich brauche ihn lebend! Ich brauche zeit ihn zu  
manipulieren, er soll nur das mit dem Jungen tun was ich ihm erlaube!", Tom  
sah es nicht ein, das er dieses anziehende Wesen mit diesem Verräter teilen  
sollte...da gab es mittel und weg das zu verhindern...

"Natürlich finde ich ihn für dich mach dir keine Sorgen! Triaden sind Stark,  
und nur einer hat die Macht, und das bist du, das einzige was du entscheiden  
musste wenn du mehr begehrst, den kleinen Malfoy oder Black.", damit  
verschwand Fenrir um auf die Jagd zu gehen...

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Nächstes Kapitel wird es einen kleinen Einblick in Draco und Fenrirs Beziehung  
geben.

Kapitel 14: love and hate

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind  
manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Bitte bringt mich nicht um, aber ich hab das Gefühl das dieses Kapitel das  
mieseste von allen ist, hoffentlich schlaft ihr nicht ein. Anregungen wären  
toll!

Rückblick:

"Natürlich finde ich ihn für dich mach dir keine Sorgen! Triaden sind Stark,  
und nur einer hat die Macht, und das bist du, das einzige was du entscheiden  
musste wenn du mehr begehrst, den kleinen Malfoy oder Black.", damit  
verschwand Fenrir um auf die Jagd zu gehen...

Wie immer wenn er längere Zeit weg sein würde, und das würde er auf der Suche  
nach Black definitiv sein, besuchte er Draco um mit ihm zu schlafen, ihn zu  
befriedigen bevor er länger nicht da war. Den Draco war es verboten sich  
außerhalb des mit Flüchen geschützten Hauses zu bewegen, er durfte ohne  
Fenrirs Anwesenheit niemanden treffen. Hier gab es nur die Hauselfen die sich um  
alles sorgten, niemand den Draco den Kopf verdrehen konnte, nur um ihn wütend  
zu machen. Soweit kam es noch, das sich die Veela wie eine Hure jedem an den  
Hals war...das schadete vor allem seinem Ruf und deswegen unterband er alles was  
dazu führen konnte.

Diese Isolation hielter nun schon fast ein Jahr aufrecht, und so langsam gelang  
es dem Alphawolf dieses Geschöpf zu brechen, ihn sich zu eigen zu machen. Nach  
diesem Auftrag würde er die Erlaubnis von Tom einholen einen erben zu zeugen  
und vielleicht sogar mehr als einen...alleine um den kleinen Malfoy eiden zu  
sehen wie er unter den Nebenerscheinungen der Schwangerschaft und die Schmerzen  
der Niederkunft leiden zu sehen waren befriedigend für den Werwolf. Sex alleine  
verband ihn mit Draco und doch hatte es dieser nicht nötig, da er ein großes  
Rudel unter sich hatte mit denen er sein Bett häufig und ohne Scham teilte. Es  
war die erste Lektion der Veela gewesen, er war hier nichts wert, nur Gottgeben  
der Gefährte ihres Anführers, ein Gegenstand den er benutzte wann immer er  
wollte. Keine Rechte besass er in diesem Clan, musste tun was man ihm befahl,  
egal wie erniedrigend es war...

Nur zu gerne dachte er an Draco´s ersten Tag zurück, als er nach der Bindung  
sich von dieser Jungfrau geholt hatte was er wollte...es war so erregend  
gewesen, Draco war so eng gewesen, wirklich selten hatte er so etwas reines, so  
etwas kostbares gekostet...und das hochgefühl hatte lange angehalten, solange  
bis sich der Blonde Schönling anziehen wollte...das passte Fenrir gar nicht.  
Mit den Worten: "Hier brauchst du den störenden Stoff nicht!", hatte er  
alle Kleidungsstücke von Draco verbrannt, wirklich alle, bis auf eine Garnitur  
falls es notwendig sein würde, das er den Lord treffen musste.

Ein wölfisches Grinsen fand sich erneut auf den Lippen des deutlich Älteren  
ein. Also er fand ja das Draco die nackte haut am besten stand, vor allem wenn  
sie seine Male der Lust trugen...Striemen, Kratzer, Knutschfleck und hin und  
wieder auch blaue Flecken wenn das kleine Miststück nicht gehorchte...er hatte  
selber schuld wäre er gehorsam würde er nicht so leiden müssen.

Mit den Gedanken in der Vergangenheit betrat er das Haus und wusste wo sein  
Gefährte zu finden war...schliesslich war es mitten am Tag und meistens war er  
dann in der Bibliothek oder im Keller, dort befand sich eine Sauna und ein  
Spabereich in den sich der Malfoy gerne zurückzog. Sein erster Weg führte ihn  
in die Bibliothek, und er wurde schnell fündig, der Geruch einer erregten veela  
war meilen weit zu wittern, schliesslich waren sie vorhin unterbrochen worden,  
genießerisch sog er diesen einzigartigen Geruch ein. Er entdeckte ihn in einen  
der riesigen Ohrensesseln mit einem buch auf dem schoß.

"Du bist wieder da...", stellte Draco leise fest, seine Augen ließen der  
Dominanten Part ihrer Beziehung nicht aus den Augen. "Du hast es erfasst  
Kleiner. Was liest du da?", wenn Fenrir es hasste dann wenn Draco sich  
unsinnige Dinge ansah, versuchte sie gegen den Werwolf einzusetzen. "Ein  
Muggelbuch. Sehr Interessant.", alleine die erwähnung es handele sich um ein  
Buch dieser niederen Kreaturen machte Fenrir wütend. "Was tust du mit SO  
einem Buch hier in meiner Bibliothek?!", brauste er auf und entriss ihm das  
dicke Buch, er wollte selber sehen welcher Schund sich darin verbarg.  
"Kamasutra...", lass er den Titel vor und blätterte durch das Buch,  
entdeckte auf jeder einzelnen Seite Muggelbilder die sich nicht bewegten und  
alte Dinge darstellten, auf den ersten Blick war erkennbar das es sich um  
sexuelle Dinge handelte die das Buch behandelte. Und das erstaunte Fenrir,  
niemals hatte sich Draco in diesem einen Jahr ihres Zusammenseins von alleine  
Anstalten gemacht sich um diesen Part zu kümmern. Man könnte fast meinen das  
er bisher prüde war, sich ihm sogar verweigerte...und nur sein Wesen trieb ihn  
immer und immer wieder in seine Arme. Den den Sex erzwang Fenrir nie, den wollte  
Draco, jede Nacht aufs neue...

"Kann ich es behalten? Ich hab sonst hier in deiner Bibliothek kein anderes  
Buch mit diesem Thema gefunden...", murmelte Draco leise und entzog ihm das  
große Buch wieder, schlug es zu und legte es auf den schmalen Beistelltisch.  
"Ja, ausnahmsweise. Nächstes mal fragst du mich vorher bevor du so etwas in  
dieses Haus holst. Muggeldinge gehören hier nicht her, wir sind Zauberer, wir  
brauchen den Kram dieser Kreaturen nicht.", befahl Greyback mit harter Stimme,  
was er sagte war hier in seinem Haus Gesetz. "Wirklich? Und diese ganzen  
Sextoys DIE sind natürlich in Ordnung?! Die kommen genauso von den Muggeln!",  
ohhh Dracos Veela war heute auf Konfrontation aus, war mehr als Streitlustig.  
DAS war selten, den bisher kuschte der kleine Malfoy immer wenn sie Streit  
hatten. "Was ist dein Problem?! Es ist ja nicht so als wenn DIR diese Dinge  
nicht auch etwas bringen würden oder?! Schließlich schreist du durch diese  
kleinen Hilfsmittel nur umso lauter!", Fenrir packte seinen Jungen am Arm,  
zerrte ihn hoch aus dem Sessel. "Vielleicht sollte ich die Erziehung, die dein  
Vater dir nie gegeben hat nachholen!", dieser Gedanke war verfüherisch vor  
allem unter dem Gesichtspunkt das er eine Weile weg sein würde.

"WAS MEIN PROBLEM IST?! Du kommst und gehst wann du willst! Sperrst mich  
hier ein, ich darf nicht einmal meine MUTTER sehen oder schreiben! Außerdem  
vögelst du in deinem Rudel wie es dir beliebt! DAS ist mein Problem!", Fenrir  
verzog das Gesicht, dieses elendige Thema hatten sie schon so oft  
ausdiskutiert!  
"Draco, wie oft haben wir das nun schon geklärt?! DU bist MEIN Gefährte,  
also hat all deine Konzentration bei mir zu liegen und niemanden sonst! Und was  
innerhalb meinees Rudels passiert geht dich einen Scheißdreck an! Ich bin ein  
Werwolf, und ich ein Alphawolf, so etwas bekommt man nicht geschenkt! Und  
solange du deinen Teil bekommst solltest du deine Zunge hüten, es sei den du  
willst das ich dein freches Mundwerk mit anderen Dingen beschäftige!", der  
letzte Teil meines Satzes war eine Drohung.

"Und was willst du tun wenn ich mich nicht so abspeisen lasse? Schlimmer als  
jetzt kann es ja kaum noch werden!", so empfand es jedenfalls Draco und  
verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. "Ach denkst du das?", er packte  
Draco in den Haare und riss ihn mit Gewalt zu sich herüber..."Ich könnte  
dich in den Kerker sperren und dort versauern lassen! ICH brauche dich nicht! Du  
bist die Hure die immer wieder bei mir ankommst, und darum bettelt das ich es  
dir besorge! Also zügele deine Zunge wenn du nicht willst das ich dich mal  
richtig für dein Verhalten bestrafe!", deutlich war herauszuhören das Fenrir  
in diesem Punkt nicht spasste, es wirklich ernst meinte, auch nicht davor  
zurückschreckte ihn zu foltern.

Und trotzdem verband sie etwas ganz besonderes, etwa tieferes, doch Fenrir  
wollte nicht zulassen das es sich zu sehr vertiefte. Das würde nur Schmerz  
bringen und ihn als hochranigen Todesser angreifbar machen, das durfte niemals  
passieren! Schwor sich Fenrir immer wieder wenn Draco ihm so sehr den Verstand  
raubte. Und mit jedem Mal wurde es schwieriger ihn so schroff zu behandeln, den  
eine Veela bekam immer was sie wollte, auch einen auf eisig getrimmten alten  
Werwolf!

"Du bist so ein Idiot!", knurrte Draco und löste Fenrirs Hand aus seinen  
Haaren. "Und du ruinierst meine Frisur!", fügte er hinzu, strich sich die  
halbblangen Haare wieder glatt, der ältere liebte die blonden, nach Meer  
riechenden Strähnen das wusste Draco nur zu gut..."Selber! Was musst du auch  
immer so zickig sein?! Kleines Miststück! Dabei bin ich extra noch einmal  
hergekommen bevor ich den Auftrag des Lords erledige und einen Verräter finde.  
Es wird eine Weile dauern, ich werde nicht nach Hause kommen um dir...die  
Nächte zu versüßen...", ein perverses Grinsen schlich sich auf die rauhen  
Züge des Werwolfs. "Und? Hab ich ein paar Tage Ruhe vor dir...auch nicht  
schlecht...", es ist eine Art necken und wieder teilweise frech. "Als wenn  
du es auch nur eine Woche ohne mich aushalten würdest, Kleiner.", Fenrirs  
große rauhe Hände zerren Draco zu sich herüber, pressten die gierigen Lippen  
auf die seiner Veela, und mit Genuss stellte er fest das Draco den  
Leidenschaftlichen Kuss erwiderte, ohne Vorbehalte. Genauso wie es immer wieder  
passierte...

Dein leises Stöhnen zeigt mir das es dir gefällt, das du genauso mehr willst  
wie ich. "Beenden wir was wir vorbin so heiß begonnen haben.", raunte  
Fenrir mit tiefer Stimme in das empfindliche Ohr des Blonden Wesens vor ihm.  
"Hör auf zu reden!", verlangte Draco heissblütig und zerrte seinen Wolf in  
ihr Gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Den darauf hatte Fenrir von Anfang an bestanden,  
egal was er in seinem Rudel oder außerhalb trieb, egal mit welchen Personen  
oder Wesen...am Ende kam er immer wieder zu ihm zurück, geduscht versteht sich,  
den Draco war sehr empfindlich was den Geruch fremder Männer betraf...

"Wie lange wirst du weg sein...?", Draco fiepte sachte als der Werwolf ihm  
ungeniert in die Halsbeuge biss, nicht sonderlich schmerzhaft aber dafür umso  
erregender. "Eine Weile...", kam die Ausweichende Antwort nach einer Weile  
in der er seine rauhe, freche Zunge den Körper des jüngeren, bei weitem  
zierlicheren Mannes erkunden ließ. "Keine Angst du hast genug...Befriedigung  
in diesem Raum. Es steht dir alles offen. Niemand wird dieses Haus betreten  
solange ich weg bin...tut mir leid sweety aber Männerbesuche sind nun einmal  
tabu...", und wieder folgte ein Biss, diesmal tiefer nahe dem Bauchnabel.  
"Eifersüchtiger Köter!", knurrte Draco und zog genussvoll den Bauch ein,  
kam aber den Zähnes dieser Bestie entgegen. Draco hand suchte etwas unter dem  
Kopfkissen, es war stehts dort verborgen. Für den Fall der Fälle. Eine kleine  
silbern schimmernde Phiole kam zum Vorschein, dieses Medikament würde eine  
Schwangerschaft verhindern und das im Gegenteil zu den Muggelerfindungen, zu  
100%, jedenfalls nach der Einnahme.

Schnell war der Trank heruntergeschluckt, nun konnten sie sich endlich den  
wichtigen Dingen widmen! Draco öffnete seine Schenkel freiwillig, ließ den  
Wolf dazwischen, folgte mit seinen Blicken wie sich Fenrir immer weiter  
herunterküsste. Nicht einmal an seiner Erregung machte er halt, leckte sich  
über den Hüftknochen zu den Innenseiten der Schenkel, saugte sich an dieser  
weichen, überempfindlichen Haut fest, hinterließ seine Male auf der weißen  
unschuldigen Haut. "Bei Slytherin!", Dracos erregte Stimme zeugte von der  
Lust die er in diesem Moment empfand. Sachte ließ er sich zurücksinken, warf  
den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte voller Inbrunst. "Scheint dir zu gefallen  
Drache...", Fenrirs Grinsen war deutlich an seiner Haut zu spüren. Seine  
Hände strichen über die bereits sichtbare Erregung, pumpte sie ein paar Mal  
wirklich hart, schickte eine Welle der Erregung nach der anderen durch den  
jungen, gierigen Körper der sich ihm so direkt anbot. "Willst du noch weiter  
spielen?", Draco biss sich auf die Lippe und stöhnte genussvoll auf, benutzte  
aber keinen Namen. "Vielleicht noch eine Weile...ich sehe gerne wie du vor  
Lust verglühst...", Fenrirs Augen leuchteten goldgelb, zeigten das nicht nur  
die Menschliche Form sondern auch der Wolf in ihm das hier genossen...und zwar  
sehr. "Angeber!", schnurrte Draco und winkelte seine Beine an, gab ihm mehr  
Spielraum auch tiefer zu gehen, intimer zu werden.

Fenrir kam dem Wunsch natürlich gerne nach...rutschte tiefer, und seine Zunge  
fand seinen Weg zwischen die strammen Pobacken, zu dem Punkt der so ungmein  
erregt auf ihn wartete. Ein kurzer Druck mit seiner gelenkigen Zunge und er war  
in Draco, betastet die Innenwände, stieß in kurzer Reihenfolge in den  
Zuckenden Muskel. "Ahhh...", entkam es Draco und er bog sich Fenrir nur  
umso mehr entgegen. Bevor er jedoch protestieren konnte, folgten der Zunge  
bereits zwei Finger, die ein anderes Gefühl hinterließen, es kam dem was der  
junge Veela wollte näher. "Fenrirrrrr...gott worauf wartest du?! Das ich  
JETZT komme? Steck einfach deinen Schwanz in mich und lass es uns beide  
genießen!", wimmerte Draco und sah ihn mit lustverschleierten Augen an. "Du  
hast es aber auch heute eilig, Kleiner...", ein kurzer rauhes Lachen erklang  
bevor der Blonde deutlich spürte wie sich die Finger aus ihm herauszogen und  
eine gewisse Leere zurückließen. Auf diesen Spruch antwortete Draco nicht,  
stattdessen sprachen seine zierlichen Hände für seine Zunge. Diese Hand  
umfasste die wirklich harte Männlichkeit Fenrirs und furh ein paar mal  
probeweise auf und ab, bevor er sein Becken leicht nach unten drückte, der  
Erregung entgegen. Mit etwas Druck von Dracos Seite glitt der ältere in ihn,  
Draco stöhnte willig auf und schlang seine Beine um die muskulöse Hüfte  
seines Gefährten.

Fenrir Greyback verlor keine Zeit, bewegte sich in dieser süßen verlockenden  
Enge, spürte jede von Draco´s Kontraktionen um seinen harten, leicht zuckenden  
Schwanz. Das stöhnen beide Männer war deutlich zu vernehmen, auch das  
klatschen von Haut auf Haut wenn Fenrir ganz in Draco war, erfüllte den Raum.  
Beide gaben ein äußerst geiles Bild ab, verschwitzt voller Lust in den  
zerwühlten Laken des rieisigen Bettes...

Dracos Bewegungen wurden immer kürzer und ruckartiger ein deutliches Zeichen  
das es soweit war, gleich würde er sich so sehr verengen das Fenrir mit einem  
lauten knurren in ihm kam. "Komm schon Fenrir...zeig mir...wie geil es ist zu  
kommen, dich mit zu nehmen auf die Reise!". Lockte Draco ihn, presste ihn  
durch seine Beine, so eng, so tief in sich das beide keine Wahl hatte. Der  
jüngste Malfoy war dennoch schneller als der Werwolf, ergoss sich mit einen  
leise Schrei zwischen ihnen, sog Fenrir umso tiefer in sich hinein. Seine  
Muskeln melkten seinen Liebhaber so sehr ab das nicht ein Tröpfchen in der  
großen Männlichkeit zurückbliebt.

"Bei Slytherin!", Draco ließ sich zurückfallen in die weich Matraze. "Es  
war geil...", schnurrte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Außer ein  
deutliches Lächeln bekam er nichts von dem größeren zu hören. Eine Weile  
blieben sie noch gemütlich liegen, aneinander gekuschelt, nicht ein Blatt  
Papier passte mehr zwischen sie. "Ich muss langsam los...", mit einem  
ächzen erhob er sich um duschen zu gehen, alleine versteht sich. Als er wieder  
ins Schlafzimmer kam war er bereits angezogen, beugte sich vor und hauchte Draco  
einen Kuss auf die geschwollenen Lippen.  
"Sei artig. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder zu hause."

Kapitel 15: heart beat

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind  
manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

Als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam war er bereits angezogen, beugte sich vor und  
hauchte Draco einen Kuss auf die geschwollenen Lippen.  
"Sei artig. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Hause."

Ohne auf Draco´s Antwort zu warten verließ Fenrir erst das Schlafzimmer und  
dann das Haus. Wie sehr er es hasste, wieder hatte er seiner Veela nachgegeben!  
So oft hatte er versucht das zu ignorieren, sich nur zu holen was ER wollte,  
nicht was Draco sich erhoffte...

Mit einem Kopfschütteln vertreib er die üblichen Schuldgefühle, den nun  
musste er einen klaren Kopf behalten, um den Auftrag des Lords zu erfüllen.  
Seinem Rudel würde es sowieso nicht gefallen, Draco war eben kein Werwolf und  
hatte es dadurch sehr schwer sich einen Rang unter ihnen zu erkämpfen...doch  
wenn er erst einmal ein Kind von ihm erwarten würde, sollte sich das  
schlagartig ändern, den so etwas war...etwas besonderes, etwas einmaliges, da  
bekamen auch nicht Werwölfe eine Chance.

Fenrir´s Jagd begann da wo alles begonnen hatte...im Black Haus wo Regulus  
geboren wurde...mit Kreacher´s Hilfe würde es vielleicht noch Kleidungsstücke  
des jüngsten Black Sprosses finden, dass seinen Geruch inne hatte...

Währendessen in Spinner´s End.

Harry´s Wutattacke endete ziemlich abrupt, vielleicht genauso schnell wie sie  
begonnen hatte...nun war er müde. Seine Augen waren verheult, er bekam keine  
Luft und doch musste er sich beruhigen, vielleicht ein wenig schlafen? Ja das  
würde er tun...

Langsam schlich er sich auf sein Bett, kroch unter die Decke und rollte sich  
dort zusammen, wie ein Kätzchen eben. Er war so erschöpft...und doch war es  
schwer das Zimmer in so einem Chaos zu hinterlassen, doch seine Eltern hatten  
das verdient, ihn so zu behandeln, ihm keine Wahl zu lassen mit wem er sein  
Leben verbringen wollte...sachte legte er sein Haupt auf das weiche, nachgiebige  
Kissen. Schnell schlossen sich seine Augen, den nicht nur sein Körper war  
müde, auch sein Geist verweigerte jede weitere Tat. Fast übergangslos glitt er  
in eine Phase des Tiefschlafes hinüber, und er träumte...von einem  
Raum...groß, in schwarz und grün gehalten.

/Also ein Syltherin. Die erkennt man wirklich auf den ersten Blick!/, grummelte  
Harry und sah sich weiter um. Noch wusste er nicht bei welcher verdammten  
Schlange er dieses Mal gelandet war. Neugierig streunte er zum Kamin, wo er  
durch die Schattenspiel Bilder stehen sah. Vielleicht half das ihm ja weiter, er  
hoffte es inständig. Denn in fremden Räume spionieren gehörte sich nicht,  
auch wenn es ´nur´ in seinem Traum geschah! Sachte nahm er das erste Bild vom  
Kaminsims. Er zeigte zwei Jungs vielleicht vier und sechs Jahre alt, die sich  
unheimlich ähnlich sahen auch wenn der jüngere nur schüchtern in die Kamera  
sah und sich ans Bein seines Bruder klammerte. Der Ältere schien neugierig zu  
sein, lachte offen in die Kamera, wedelte sogar winkend mit dem Arm als wollte  
er jemanden im Hintergrund beeindrucken.

Harry musste zweifellos lächeln, den es sah so süß aus, die Brüder mussten  
sich wirklich sehr nahe stehen, sich lieben, wie es sich für eine Famlie  
gehörte... Manchmal wünschte sich Harry auch eine solche Familie, mit solchen  
Geschwistern, mit solchen Bildern auf dem Kamin. Doch es würde niemals so  
sein...zwar hatte er nun eine ´familie´ aber die wollte ihn doch gar nicht,  
den nach dieser erzwungenen Verbindung würde er zu Voledemort müssen, egal wo  
er lebte, und der würde niemals anders sein, wie all die Jahre zuvor. Dieser  
Mann war grausam, eiskalt und würde sich nie ändern, da war sich Harry sehr  
sicher.

Vorsichtig stellte er das Bild wieder an seinen Platz zurück um sich die  
anderen anzusehen, es zeigte jeden einzelnen Jungen den einen in Gryffindor den  
jüngeren in Slytherinuniform. Und dann schoss es ihm wie eine Erinnerung durch  
den Kopf, das Bild das Sirius ihm einst schenkte, das Bild der Rumtreiber als  
sie selber noch zur Schule gingen, als Erinnerung an seinen ´Vater´ James  
Potter. Und darauf war derselbe Junge zu sehen! Es handelte sich um einen Jungen  
mit mit schwarzen lockigen Haare, und strahlend blauen Augen. Sein Bruder hatte  
glatte schwarze Haare aber genauso intensive blaue Augen.

Dann musste DAS Regulus sein. Dieser Gedanke schoss Harry durch den Kopf. Das  
hier war also Regulus Blacks zu Hause, sein Versteck sozusagen. Und was tat er  
dann hier? Hatte es etwas damit zu tun das Regulus sein kompatibler Partner  
war?

Unerwartend ging die Tür auf und ein Mann Mitte dreißig betrat diesen. Seine  
Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius war enorm und dennoch zog dieser Mann ihn bei weitem  
mehr an, als es Tom oder Sirius taten. Regulus sah ihn völlig erstaunt an. Ein  
Geist in seinem Versteckt, offensichtlich eine Veela und ein Malfoy, den er  
nicht kannte. Bisher gab es nur ein Kind im Schulfähigen alter das der Familie  
angehörte, und das war Draco, seines Wissens nach.

"Was tust du hier? In meiner Wohnung?", wie gewohnt legte Regulus seine  
Jacke ab, und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen. "ich weiß es nicht. Es ist ein  
Traum. Aber es könnte daran liegen das du Voldemort schneller wieder sehen  
wirst als dir lieb ist. Den du bist mit ihm als einziger mit mir kompatibel.",  
Harry wollte nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden und ihm die Wahrheit sagen.  
Regulus lachte leise und kam harry sher nahe. "Sollte es so sein, wirst du  
mich finden, am besten bevor Voledmort oder einer seiner Häscher es tut. Er  
wird dich nicht teilen wollen...und es gibt schlimmeres als einen  
Imperius...dein Gesit wirkte betörend, wie wird es dann erst sein wenn du  
wirklich DA bist.", hauchte Regulus und wirkte alleine dadurch schon ganz  
anders als Voldemort. "Ich bin HIER, und wahrscheinlich solltest du froh sein  
das du mich nicht so spürst als wäre ich DA, den dann...würdest du genauso  
den Kopf verlieren wie ER es tat.", konnterte Harry sacht, legte den Kopf  
leicht schief, sah Regulus so in die Augen, und sie gefielen ihm so sehr...es  
war so anders. Sein Herz schlug defintiv höher wenn Harry den anderen ansah!

"Du hast Recht du bist HIER, und du träumst von mir. Ich sollte mich  
beschmeichelt fühlen oder? Aber ich denke eher deine Seele sent sich nach einem  
Gefährten, einem Ruhepol...", Regulus bewegte sich weiter, um ihn herum bis  
er hinter ihm stand und seine Hände sachte über den Nacken das Rückrad  
entlang bis zur schmalen fast zierlichen Hüfte. Doch dann...passierte nichts,  
und die Luft die Harry angehalten hatte entwich ihm wieder.

"Das hier ist dein Traum Harry, niemand könnte etwas tun was du nicht willst.  
Und vorallem würde ICH es nie tun egal wie anziehend du auf mich wirkst...das  
ist dein test für mich...", diese Stimme flüsterte ihm solche Sachen zu,  
bevor er seinen Stirn sanft auf Harrys Schulter bettete. Das sie sich berühren  
konnten obwohl Harry ein Geist, eine Traumgestalt war, störte sie nur wenig.

Kapitel 16: i like him

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind  
manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

"Das hier ist dein Traum Harry, niemand könnte etwas tun was du nicht willst.  
Und vorallem würde ICH es nie tun egal wie anziehend du auf mich wirkst...das  
ist dein test für mich...", diese Stimme flüsterte ihm solche Sachen zu,  
bevor er seine Stirn sanft auf Harrys Schulter bettete. Das sie sich berühren  
konnten obwohl Harry ein Geist, eine Traumgestalt war, störte sie nur wenig.

"Du bist der erste der so denkt. Der nicht vorhat mich in diese Verbindung zu  
zwingen, wie meine Eltern...sie lassen mir keine Wahl.", und das erste Mal  
seit er wusste was passieren würde fühlte er sich wohl, schüttete Regulus  
sein Herz aus.  
"Ach Kleiner, du musst sie auch verstehen, sie sind Eltern, sie lieben dich,  
sie möchte nicht das du stirbst oder irgendeiner Gewalttat zum Opfer  
fällst.", ein wenig nahm Regulus die bis auf den Erzeuger noch unbekannte  
Familie in Schutz. "Haben sie dir nicht erklärt das du nach der eigentlichen  
Zeremonie tun und lassen kannst was du willst? Dann bist du geschützt und  
entscheidest selber wann du etwas willst. Auch wenn Voldemort denkt das er die  
Zügel in der Hand haben wird, so ist es nicht, er ist genauso auf deine Gunst  
angewiesen wie ich es sein werde! Lass dir nie etwas anderes einreden. Und  
niemals wird er dich anrühren, nicht solange ich da sein werde um dich zu  
beschützen.", es war ein Versprechen des Blacks das Harry ernst nahm.

"Sie haben es angedeutet, aber ich will nicht mit Voldemort ins Bett gehen,  
auf keine Weise. Es ekelte mich jetzt schon an, wenn ich nur daran denke. Dieser  
Kerl hat versucht mich zu vergewaltigen! Wenn ich keine Animagusgestalt gehabt  
hätte wäre es ihm gelungen!", Harry war aufgebracht und trennte so die  
Verbindung zu Regulus. Nervös tigerte der Malfoy Erbe durch den in  
Slytheringrün gestalteten Raum .

"Hey...beruhige dich. Das ist ein Fakt der dir nicht gefällt, das habe ich  
verstanden, aber das ist etwas das auch ich nicht ändern kann. Diese Verbindung  
muss durchgeführt werden damit du sicher bist, meine Hilfe ist nur ein Teil,  
auch seine Hilfe wirst du brauchen! ABER wir können ihn ruhig stellen, mit ein  
paar Hilfsmittel und Tränken. Das wird ihm nicht gefallen ist aber  
machbar...", versuchte Regulus ihm zu erklären ihn zu beruhigen, lächelte  
sanft und dirigierte Harry zu den Sesseln vor dem Kamin. "Setz dich!",  
Reglus Ton war stehts sanft und einfühlsam, nie grob oder so kalt wie die des  
Dunklen Lords.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir damit beginnen ihn nicht Voldemort sondern Tom zu  
nennen. Wir werden bald eine Familie sein. ", fing Regulus an Harry die Sache  
näher zu bringen. "Aber er hasst seinen Namen, weil sein Vater, sein  
Muggelvater, diesen Namen trug.", entgegnete Harry und lehnte sich entspannt  
in seinem Sessel zurück. "Er wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen...das ist der  
Preis einer Beziehung. Man bekommt nicht immer was man will, vorallem wenn man  
nicht bereit ist etwas dafür zu tun.", Regulus lachte leise und legte den  
Kopf schief. "Vielleicht hast du Glück, und diese Art von Tom verschwindet  
sobald die Bindung vollzogen wurde, vielleicht reagert er dan auch emotional  
empfindlicher auf dich. Im schlimmsten Fall interessiert er sich danach gar  
nicht mehr für dich.", der Black war darum bemüht dem deutlich jüngeren  
beide Seite aufzuzeigen, nicht so auf den einen Standpunkt zu behaaren.

"Wieso im schlimmsten Fall?! Für mich wäre es der beste Fall. Für uns  
wahrscheinlich auch. Ich finde das DU die bessere Wahl bist, als er.",  
schmollte Harry deutlich und sah Regulus aus seinen stahlend blauen Augen ein  
kleines bisschen Verfüherisch an. "Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Du bist  
ein schlauer Junge, dass weiß ich, und am allerwichtigsten ist es das du deine  
Schule beendest, und eine anständige Ausbildung machst!", es war eine  
deutliche Meinung, und zwar die eines Erwachsenen, Harry mochte das gar nicht,  
er war zu jung, wollte etwas erleben.

"Schmoll nicht kleiner, was muss das muss. Wer sagt den das du dir dafür  
nicht ein paar Belohnungen verdient hast? Ich weiß das es leichter fällt etwas  
zu tun wenn man dafür etwas bekommt.", Regulus ging auf die Neckerei, auf das  
flirten ein und zwinkerte Harry verspielt zu. "Du bist wirklich süss.",  
Black lehnte sich zurück und schloss kurz die Augen, er war müde, sein Job  
stresste ihn ein wenig, und Harry hier bei Laune zu halten war auch kein Zucker  
schlecken. "Nun ja wenn das was du zu bieten hast Interessant für mich ist,  
denke ich drüber nach!", Harry lachte das erste Mal seit Tagen so richtig  
befreit, bevor er knallrot um die Nase wurde. "Ich bin nicht süss, weil ich  
kein Mädchen bin!", fiepte Harry und sah auf den Boden. Schnell bemerkte er  
wie die Konzentration seines Gefährten nachlies. "Du bist müde, leg dich  
doch hin, ich bleibe bei dir bis ich selber wieder erwache.", versprach Harry  
und sah ihn dabei mit einem Blick an der keine Widerrede zuließ. "Also ICH  
finde dich süss auch ohne das du ein Mädchen bist...und vielleicht hast du  
Recht, ich sollte schlafen. Aber eines musste du mir vorher versprechen...du  
wirst nichts unternehmen sobald du wach wirst. ICH finde DICH. Hast du mich  
verstanden?", Regulus lag viel daran das Harry ihm das Versprechen gab.

"Okay. Ich verspreche es. Weil ich dich irgendwie gern habe.",gestand Harry  
und begleitete den Black in dessen großzugiges Bett, setzte sich auf die andere  
Seite und lehnte sich zurück. "Tom wird es nicht gefallen das wir uns zu gut  
verstehen...", ein schelmisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Züge und er  
flätzte sich auf das fremde Bett. "Natürlich nicht. Ein Abtrünniger  
Todesser der sich mit der kleinen veela besser versteht als er selber. Er wird  
mich hassen dafür...", Regulus beugte sich vor und küsste Harry auf die rosa  
schirmernden Lippen, die gerade zu einladend darauf warteten.

Harry seufzte leise und ergab sich dieser kleinen Liebkosung sehr schnell, die  
jedoch schnell wieder gelöst wurde. "Wofür soll er dich hassen? Das wir uns  
gut verstehen oder das du mich GERADE geküsst hast?", Harrys schmunzeln war  
es wert dieses Risiko einzugehen.

Kapitel 17: special dream

Dieser Kapitel widme ich alleine Mikan000, alleine deine süßen Kommentare sind  
manchmal der Grund wieso ich sofort weiterschreibe.

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

Harry seufzte leise und ergab sich dieser kleinen Liebkosung sehr schnell, die  
jedoch schnell wieder gelöst wurde. "Wofür soll er dich hassen? Das wir uns  
gut verstehen oder das du mich GERADE geküsst hast?", Harrys schmunzeln war  
es wert dieses Risiko einzugehen.

"Ahh ich denke eher dafür das ich deine Lippen so eben gekostet habe, dafür  
wird er mich nicht nur umbringen sondern vorher foltern...ich kam ihm  
zuvor...und bereuen tue ich es jedenfalls nicht.", Regulus lag neben Harry im  
Bett auf der Seite und mustere ihn sanft. "Ruh dich aus, Harry, auch wenn das  
hier dein Traum ist brauchst du ein bisschen Ruhe...", forderte der Black und  
kuschelte sich selber tiefer in die Kissen. "Aber es ist gut zu wissen was nun  
geschehen wird, ich muss vorsichtiger sein...und werde dich finden, auch wenn  
ich davon ausgehe das deine Eltern das Haus extrem gesichert haben. Ich werde  
schon ein Schlupfloch finden.", bestättigter er Harry der ihm nur zu hörte.

"Du hast Recht. Ich werde auf dich warten, vielleicht gelingt es mir die Banne  
die auf dem Haus etwas zu schwächen und dir ein Schlupfloch zu gewähren. Den  
selbst Tom kommt nicht hier herein, das wollte er selber so, das Dad den Zauber  
spricht.", Harry sah ihn sanft an, war aber genauso müde wie der andere, was  
man an den kleinen blauen Augen des Malfoy Erben sah.

"Wer ist dein Dad?", den immer noch fehlte Regulus dieses eine Puzzleteil,  
den das Harry ein Malfoy war, war unübersehbar. Sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild  
strahlte das jedenfalls aus. "Mein Dad? Severus...wusstst du das nicht? Er und  
Lucius sind schon ewig zusammen, seit der Schule. Das er die Frau geheiratet  
hat, war sozusagen der Druck meiner Großeltern, aber nun da ich wieder da bin,  
werden sie endlich heiraten. Ist ja wohl überfällig. Im ganz engem Sinne bin  
ich eigentlich unehelich, ein Bastard. Aber mir ist das egal, solange sie sich  
gern haben...", erklärte Harry und drehte sich auf den Bauch, weil es  
bequemer war so zu liegen.

"Severus also...das hätte ich nie vermutet, auch wenn mein Bruder, Sirius,  
das öfter angedeutet hat, aber eher in der Richtung Severus würde generell mit  
jedem schlafen...", erklärte Regulus und seufzte. "Er ist ein Idiot, also  
Sirius, der selber nie etwas auf die Reihe bekommen hat. Das sieht man ja an  
Remus. Wusstest du das er ein Teil von Greybacks Rudel ist? Sein Favorit? DAS  
hat Sirius nie gefallen...", und doch hat er nie verraten, den wen Dumbledore  
das jemals mitbekommen würde...Remus Tod wäre besiegelt, aber das musste Harry  
nicht wissen...

"Schlaf kleiner, wir haben es beide nötig...", er zog Harry zu sich und  
ließ ihn sich an sich kuscheln, was der blonde auch sofort tat. Ein seufzen  
verließ Harrys Lippen, zeigte das er sich sehr wohlfühlt.  
"Träum süß..."

Kapitel 18: disagreement

Dieser Kapitel widme ich Mikan000 und ai-lila, alleine eure Kommentare  
veranlassen mich weiter zuschreiben XD

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

"Schlaf kleiner, wir haben es beide nötig...", er zog Harry zu sich und  
ließ ihn sich an sich kuscheln, was der blonde auch sofort tat. Ein seufzen  
verließ Harrys Lippen, zeigte das er sich sehr wohlfühlt.  
"Träum süß..."

Harry schlief an diesem neuen, seltsamen Ort ein, und es ging ihm besser als  
zuvor. Seine Emotionen liefen gerade Achterbahn, zu wissen das sein anderer Part  
so...Sexy war, so heiß, das ließ sein Herz dezent höher schlagen...nur noch  
zwei Tage dann hatte er Geburtstag und musste sich binden, bis dahin hatte er  
Zeit Regulus zu helfen ohne das Haus zu verlassen. Aber wie sollte er das tun?  
Es seinen Eltern sagen?! Nein das kam auf keinen Fall in Frage...Wer hatte den  
noch Macht über das Haus und seine Magie...

NATÜRLICH! Die Hauselfen! Sie hielten ja alles sauber und ordentlich...Mit  
diesem Gedankengang wurde er in seinem Körper in Spinner´s End wach, das  
Gefühl etwas zu vermissen war unendlich stark. "Regulus...", hauchte Harry  
und sah sich um, doch er war alleine...

Das Chaos in seinem Zimmer war unverändert, keiner hatte es in seiner  
Schlafphase behoben, vielleicht war es auch besser so, es erinnerte ihn daran  
wieso er hier war. Er räusperte sich um dann nach einer Hauselfe zu rufen. Mit  
einem soforten Plopp erschien eine Hauselfe von Spinner´s End. "Was kann Nana  
für Master Harry tun?", sie sah sich um erblickte das Chaos das hier  
herrschte. "Soll Nana schnell aufräumen?", sie war schon auf halben Weg als  
Harry sie zurückhielt. "Später Nana. Erst einmal möchte ich wissen, ob es  
eine Möglichkeit gibt den Schutz des Hauses zu umgehen? Mein Partner ist auf  
dem Weg hierher und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn Foltern, sollte er es nicht bis  
hier her schaffen. In das Haus. Kannst du mir da helfen?", erklärte der  
blonde Malfoy seine Situation und hoffte das Nana Mittel und Wege kannte Regulus  
hier rein zu schmuggeln.

"Nana könnte schon dem Master Harry helfen, weil Nana weiß das Master Harry  
seinen Gefährten braucht...bevor der werte Lord es mitbekommt. Wenn Master  
Harry möchte kann Nana, den Herrn Black finden und herbringen, in Sicherheit.  
Aber nur wenn der Master bis zu seinem Geburtstag wartet um mit dem Herrn Black  
eine Bindung einzugehen.", die Hauselfen waren niemals so einfältig oder gar  
dumm wie es alle immer so gerne behaupteten. "Ich verspreche es.", und Harry  
hielt jedes seiner Versprechen.

"Dann wird Nana dem Master helfen. Könnt ihr dem Herrn Black ausrichten das  
er morgen Abend um neun Uhr am Ende der Straße warten soll? Dann sind die  
Master´s Snape und Malfoy zu einem Treffen des Dunklen Lords geladen, und  
werden abwesend sein.", Harry war wirklich erstaunt was Nana alles wusste, und  
war froh darum ihre Hilfe zu haben. "Okay. Ich werde es ihm heute abend  
ausrichten, ich bin dir sehr dankbar Nana, wirklich, er ist der Part der eben zu  
mir gehört!", Die Hauselfe tat es ab und fing an mit ihrer ganz eigenen Magie  
das Zimmer aufzuräumen, nichts deutete mehr auf seinen Wutausbruch hin.  
"Danke Nana. Sind meine Eltern wach?", denn dann würde er nach unten gehen  
und sich sehen lassen. Seine Pflicht als ´guter´ Sohn erfüllen der er gar  
nicht war...

"Die Masters sind gerade aufgestanden und werden in der Küche  
frühstücken.", gab Nana zurück und Harry erhob sich um sich umzuziehen  
bevor er nach unten ging. Er sah mies aus, die Augenringe verrieten das er zwar  
geschlafen hatte, aber das es dennoch viel zu wenig gewesen war, da er die ganze  
Zeit mit Regulus verbracht hatte...diese Zeit wollte er nicht missen, nie  
wieder, nur noch den Tag überstehen und morgen Abend wäre sein Liebster bei  
ihm! An nichts anderes konnte Harry denken...

So in Gedanken schlenderte er nach unten, und setzte sich wortlos an den  
Küchentisch, wurde von Severus aber auch von Lucius offen gemustert. "Geht es  
dir gut? Du scheinst...gestern ziemlich abgestürzt zu schein..", Lucius  
sprach stehts aus was er dachte und war selten taktvoll oder mitfühlend. "Wir  
können gern tauschen und gehst zu deinem ach so tollen Lord und vögelst mit  
ihm statt mit Dad dann wären wir alle glücklich. Ich weil ich dich endlich vom  
Hals habe und Voldemort weil er doch eine Veela zum vögeln kriegt!", Harry  
hatte eine spitze Zunge, etwas das den Malfoys nicht unbekannt war, auch  
Abraxas, lucius Vater war ein solcher Mensch gewesen, er hatte sich nie jemanden  
unterworfen, auch dem Dunklen Lord nicht, hatte einen großteil dessen Elite  
vernichtet bevor sie ihn Niederstreckten. Seine Begabung, sein Potenzial waren  
um ein vielfaches höher gewesen als bei seinem Sohn, und nun, in der Zweiten  
Generation kam diese Begabung ernuet zum Vorschein...

"Harry bitte...er meinte es nicht so. Dein Vater macht sich nur Sorgen..",  
Severus versuchte den Streit zu schlichten bevor er richtig begann. "Du  
machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht Harry. Ich wollte nur wissen wie du dich  
fühlst!", Lucius kämpfte deutlich mit seiner Beherrschung, wenn Severus  
nicht gewesen wäre hätte er den frechen Burschen schon längst übers Knie  
gelegt und einen Tracht Prügel versetzt das ihm hören und sehen verging. Aber  
er wusste wie Severus dazu stand, deswegen ließ er es eben bleiben. Seiner  
Beziehung zu seinem Geliebten zuliebe. "War ja richtig NETT ausgedrückt!? Wie  
lange hast du gebraucht um dir diese Worte zusammenzubauen? Ein jahr? Würde  
mich nicht wundern. Ihr Malfoys seit alle gleich. Es wundert mich nur wie Dad  
auf so was wie dich reinfallen konnte..", Harrys Abneigung gegenüber Lucius  
war greifbar. "Außerdem interessiert es dich doch eh nicht wirklich wie es  
mir geht! In nicht einmal zwei Tagen wirst du der erste sein der mich zu diesem  
Monster abschiebt! Egal was ICH will, was ICH empfinde, also wage es ja nicht  
mich je wieder zu fragen wie es mir geht!", dieser Hass der sich all die Jahre  
in dem Jungen aufgestaut hatte endlud sich nun in der Küche beim  
Frühstück...

Severus selber war sprachlos und konnte nichts dazu sagen, viel zu geschockt war  
er über die Wortwahl seines Sohnes. "Denk von mir was du willst aber lass  
Severus da raus, er hat dich dein ganzes Leben lang geliebt, obwohl alle die  
Hoffnung schon lange aufgegeben haben! Außerdem scheinst du zu vergessen das  
auch du ein Malfoy bist. Ist Augenscheinlich unübersehbar!", das erste Mal  
konnte man Hohn warnehmen, etwas das ganz und gar nicht zu der Situation passte.  
"Und das mit deiner Bindung haben wir nun so oft durchgekaut das selbst DU es  
verstanden haben solltest! Du hast keine andere Wahl, das hat nichts damit zu  
tun das wir dich abschieben wollen, aber die Gesetze sagen nun einmal das du  
dann zu SEINER Familie gehörst. Und DU wirst die Traditionen nicht brechen, uns  
nicht blamieren indem du dich ihm verweigerst! Es ist eine Ehre sein Gefährte  
zu sein. Nimm es endlich als das was es ist. Als Fakt!", Lucius hatte sich in  
Rage geredet und dabei mal wieder nicht nachgedacht wie es ankommen konnte was  
er da von sich gab.  
Harry schien geschockt über das was Lucius da von sich gab. War er etwa nur  
eine Ware die wenn sie alt genug war einfach weitergereicht wurde?! "Du bist  
so ein Arschloch! Das Dad überhaupt bei dir bleibt ist ein Wunder!", Harry  
nahm das Glas Wasser auf dem Tisch und Schüttete es dem Malfoy ins Gesicht  
bevor er Wutentbrannt nach oben stapfte und die Tür Geräuschvoll zuschlug.

Severus seufzte und erhob sich. "Wo willst du hin? Ihm nachgehen damit er  
sieht das er es geschafft hat was er wollte? Das wir uns streiten und vielleicht  
trennen?!", Lucius war schon immer ein weniger paranoid gewesen und  
Eifersuchtig noch dazu..."Nein Lucius, ich gehe zu meinem Sohn um ihm zu sagen  
das du unrecht hast. "Mir sind seine Gefühle wichtig, das was er denkt und  
was er vorhat zu tun. Außerdem könnte er mich nie blamieren egal was er tut.  
Er ist mein Kind. Wenn er glücklich ist bin ich es auch. Und wenn das bedeutete  
das er hierbleiben möchte, so kann er das tun solang er will. Akzeptier es oder  
verlass mein Haus. DU wirst mich nicht vor die Wahl stellen, ob mein Sohn oder  
du. Den du weißt wie es ausgehen wird.", Severus wandte sich ab und folgte  
seinem Sohn in das Gästezimmer.

Kapitel 19: reconciliation

Dieser Kapitel widme ich Mikan000 und ai-lila, alleine eure Kommentare  
veranlassen mich weiter zuschreiben XD

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

Severus seufzte und erhob sich. "Wo willst du hin? Ihm nachgehen damit er  
sieht das er es geschafft hat was er wollte? Das wir uns streiten und vielleicht  
trennen?!", Lucius war schon immer ein weniger paranoid gewesen und  
Eifersuchtig noch dazu..."Nein Lucius, ich gehe zu meinem Sohn um ihm zu sagen  
das du unrecht hast. Mir sind seine Gefühle wichtig, das was er denkt und was  
er vorhat zu tun. Außerdem könnte er mich nie blamieren egal was er tut. Er  
ist mein Kind. Wenn er glücklich ist bin ich es auch. Und wenn das bedeutete  
das er hierbleiben möchte, so kann er das tun solang er will. Akzeptier es oder  
verlass mein Haus. DU wirst mich nicht vor die Wahl stellen, ob mein Sohn oder  
du. Den du weißt wie es ausgehen wird.", Severus wandte sich ab und folgte  
seinem Sohn in das Gästezimmer.

Lucius blieb alleine zurück, und verstand erst nach und nach was genau eben  
passiert war. Er war...unbeherrscht und hatte nicht nachgedacht was er von sich  
gegeben hatte. Wie sich das anfühlen musste so behandelt zu werden. Er war ein  
Idiot, und ausgerechnet Severus hatte ihm das bewiesen... Seufzend machte er  
sich auf den Weg nach oben, wollte das gleich bereinigen. Damit es nicht noch  
mehr Missverständnisse gab.

Severus war nach oben gegangen, klopfte leise an und betrat den Raum, der nun  
wieder ordentlich war und glänzte. Nana hatte volle Arbeit geleistet, wie es  
schien. Severus trat zum Bett in das sich Harry verkrochen hatte.  
"Harry...nimm es nicht ernst...Lucius ist es nicht gewohnt einfühlsam zu  
sein...zu Draco hatte er nie einen guten Draht, und du wahrst sechzehn Jahre  
lang weg. Er wird sich bessern, ich verspreche es dir.", Severus zog seinen  
Sohn in seine Arme, drückte ihn an sich wie ein Baby, wiegte ihn vor und  
zurück.

"Er will mich doch gar nicht in eurer Familie haben...ich störe ihn. Ich hab  
es von Anfang an gewusst, er hasst mich.", Harry weinte das erste Mal so  
öffentlich in den Armen seinen Dad´s. "Das ist nicht wahr Harry...Severus  
hat Recht ich bin ein Idiot, wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast sind wir Malfoys  
keine großen Gefühlsmenschen. Aber ich weiß das ich dich genauso Liebe wie  
Severus, ihr beide seit meine Familie.", beschwor Lucius zähneknirschend und  
Severus wusste wie schwer es dem anderen viel diesen Fehler zuzugeben. "Hast  
du da nicht jemanden vergessen?", Harry schniefte leise und nahm von seinem  
Dad ein Taschentuch entgegen. "Was meinst du Harry? Wir sind doch zu dritt  
oder? Severus, Du Harry und ich. Hab ich da jemanden übersehen?", ein kleines  
Lächeln schlich sich auf Lucius Züge. "ja hast du. Auch wenn du meinen Dad  
liebst, so hast du dennoch einen weiten Sohn, Draco gehört auch zu dieser  
Familie, ob du das willst oder nicht!", meinte Harry stur und sah seinen Vater  
scharf an. Ein falsches Wort könnte nun einen erneuten Streit auslösen.

"Er hat Recht Lucius. Und du weißt das ich immer dieser Meinung war.",  
fügte Severus hinzu und übernahm dann Partei für sein Kind. "Okay, ihr  
beiden habt mich überstimmt. Meinetwegen soll es so sein. Aber es gibt da eher  
ein anderes Problem. Dein Bruder, Harry, ist bereits gebunden und zwar mit einem  
Werwolf, und dieser ist sehr besitzergreifend, was bedeutet das ich ihn seit  
über einem Jahr nicht gesehen habe. Das Gerücht er habe meinetwegen nach  
Durmstrang gewechselt ist also falsch.", endlich war es raus, niemand wusste  
bisher davon.

"WAS? Und das lässt du zu?", Harry sah ihn wütend an, und mit einem  
Unausgesprochenen Vorwurf in den Augen. "Ich kann es nicht ändern Harry.  
Fenrir ist sein Gefährte und kann das somit bestimmen...Außerdem ist es besser  
so. Den im Rudel hat er als Nicht Wolf den untersten Rang, würde er das Haus  
verlassen, könnten sie ihn angreifen und verletzen. Vielleicht können wir  
einen Kompromiss finden. Du hast jedenfalls bald eine ziemlich hohe Stellung,  
über Fenrir neben dem Dunklen Lord.", erklärte Lucius leise.

"Du meinst ich kann ihm helfen, nach der Bindung?", fragte Harry noch einmal  
nach. "Ja, das meinte ich. Den dein Befehl wäre bindend wie der des Dunklen  
Lords.", Lucius setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah die beiden sanft an.  
"Na dann weiß ich ja was ich als nächstes tue. Ich sehe jedenfalls nicht zu  
wie mein kleiner Bruder von diesem Kerl einfach in ein Haus gesperrt wird. Also  
das soll Voldemort mal bei mir versuchen, dann zeig ich ihm meine Krallen wie  
ich es damals in der Bibliothek tat.", es war eine kleine Drohung mit sanften  
Inhalt. Niemand würde ihn zwingen an einem Ort zu verweilen den er nicht  
mochte, den er hasste...

"Ich weiß du bist stark Harry. Deswegen hab ich gute Hoffnung das du unseren  
Herrn gut im Griff haben wirst. Aber Draco ist sehr passiv, so wie es Veelas  
eigentlich sind. Er ordnet sich seinem Partner immer unter, auch wenn ich denke  
das er trotzdem bekommt was er will.", Lucius war schon ein wenig stolz auf  
seinen Sohn, auch wenn er das nicht offen zeigte.

"Kriegen wir das nicht alle? Was wir wollen...auf die eine oder andere  
weise."

Kapitel 20: It is hot between us

Dieser Kapitel widme ich Mikan000 und ai-lila, alleine eure Kommentare  
veranlassen mich weiter zuschreiben XD

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

"Kriegen wir das nicht alle? Was wir wollen...auf die eine oder andere  
weise."

Der letzte Satz stammte von Harry der sich an Severus kuschelte, in dessen Armen  
die Wärme eines liebenden Vaters genoss. Jetzt wo sie nicht stritten war es am  
schönsten...ein wenig müde ließ er sich von Severus kraulen, entspannte sich  
so zusehens.

"Schmusekatze?", Severus schmunzelte leise und strich ihm sanft durch das  
lange Blonde Haar. "Ein wenig vielleicht...aber nur ein kleines bisschen und  
nur bei dir.", seine Schutzwalle waren nun inaktiv, er war angreifbar. In ihm  
konnte man lesen wie in einem Buch und doch ließ Harry das zu.

"Ruh dich aus Harry. Genieße die Sonne im Garten...Morgen Abend wir ein  
Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord, und dort klären wir alles weitere. Natürlich  
feiern wir in erster Linie deinen Geburtstag. Hoffen wir das unser Herr, den  
jüngsten Black bis dahin gefunden hat!", Lucius piekte Harry gegen die Nase  
damit dieser ihm nicht hier in Severus Armen wegdämmerte.

"Wird er bestimmt.", nuschelte Harry und kräuselte sein Näschen leicht  
weil er so geärgert wurde. "Ich beiß dir wieder in den Finger!", drohte er  
leise und lachte los als Lucius ihn so geschockt ansah.

"Schlaf ein bisschen, du kannst es gebrauchen kleiner.", Severus legte  
seinen Sohn auf das weiche Bett und deckte ihn sanft zu. "Wir sind unten,  
falls etwas sein sollte ja?", Harry nuschelte ein ja und kuschelte sich tiefer  
in die Kissen um seinen wohlverdienten Nach-Frühstücks-Schlaf zu bekommen...

Entgegen seiner Befürchtung landete er erneut bei Regulus, der noch immer im  
Bett lag und schlief. Harry lächelte sanft und krabbelte zu seinem Gefährten  
ins Bett, hockte sich über ihn. Er grinste leicht und beugte sich herunter,  
küsste den Black sanft, aber bestimmt, wollte ihn so langsam wecken. Regulus  
grummelte leise, und seine Augen öffneten sich langsam, erkannten Harry, und  
erwiderte den leichten Kuss bevor er ihn trennte. "Hey Baby...was machst du  
hier? Nicht das ich dich nicht gerne um mich herum habe...aber du scheinst schon  
wieder zu schlafen...ist etwas passiert?", Regulus Stimme war rauh und  
trocken, als er diese Worte an Harry richtete. Er war müde und verschlafen,  
gähnte sachte. "Wie du siehst schlafe ich tatsächlich wieder einmal. Nichts  
besonderes, ich hatte Streit mit meinem Vater, aber wir haben uns wieder  
vertragen. Also alles okay. Ich habe eher eine andere Neuigkeit für dich, die  
dir helfen wird. Meine Hauselfe Nana, wird dich Morgen Abend um neun Uhr am Ende  
der Straße von Spinner´s End abholen um dich ins Haus zu lassen. Meine Eltern  
sind bei einem Treffen bei Tom, also ich würd sagen die Situation ist  
perfekt.", ein kleines verspieltes Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen als er ihm  
das offenbarte.

Regulus war erst einmal sprachlos. "Das nenn ich wirklich den perfekten  
Zeitpunkt, und die Hauselfe kann auch jeden schutz ungehindert passieren. Du  
bist wirklich genial Engelchen...", Regulus zog Harry zu sich nach unten  
küsste ihn sanft aber mit einem bestimmten Gefühl das Harry unruhig werden  
ließ. "Was ist los Engelchen? Bist du nervös?", Regulus Stimme war leise  
und vibrierte an seinem Ohr. "hmmm..", antwortete dieser nur und keuchte  
leise als sein Gespielen ihn ins Ohr biss. "Vielleicht hast du dir ja auch  
eine Belohnung verdient?", es ist eine offenstehende Frage und Regulus schien  
wirklich darüber nachzudenken. "Hat diese Belohnung den Auswirkungen  
außerhalb dieses Traums? Du weißt ja die Veela Angelegenheiten...", es war  
Harry dezent peinlich diese Sache anzusprechen aber es war wichtig.

"Das hier ist dein Traum Harry, nichts was hier passiert hat Auswirkungen auf  
die Realität.", diese Aussage ließ den ältesten Malfoy erleichtert  
Ausatmen. Regulus lachte leise und zog Harry zu sich herunter, sie küssten sich  
erst sanft bis Harry bereit war den Kuss zu vertiefen, ihn leidenschaftlicher  
werden ließ. "Dann will ich die volle Belohnung JETZT haben.", die blauen  
Augen strahlten eine gewisse Anziehungskraft aus, die verrieten das in der  
Realität noch viel mehr auf ihn wartete...es würde eine harte Bewährungsprobe  
werden.

"Willst du ja?", Regulus Lippen wanderten über Harrys Kinn langsam tiefer,  
über die Halsbeuge bis zur Schulter, wo er herzhaft aber nicht allzu  
schmerzhaft zubiss. "Ja...", kam es leise gehaucht von Harry. Seine Atmung  
ging schneller und genießerisch schlossen sich seine Augen kurzzeitig. "Na  
dann...bekommst du was du willst...eine Art Vorstimmung auf deinen  
Geburtstag.", es war ein heißes Versprechen das Regulus ihm da gab den so  
wusste Harry was passieren würde wenn sie sich aneinander binden würden.

Harry antwortete darauf nicht mehr sondern erkundete Regulus langsam und  
schüchtern mit seinen zierlichen Fingern. Sie strichen über Regulus Nacken,  
durch die strubbeligen, nur leicht gelockten schwarzen Haare, kraulten ihn dort  
sanft während der Black ein Zeichen nach dem anderen auf ihm hinterließ.  
"Hngh...", stöhnte Harry leise und räkelte sich in den zerwühlten Laken  
unter Regulus. "Du bist so heiß...ich könnte dich den ganzen Tag  
berühren...", langsam wanderten seine Lippen wieder zu den geschwollenen von  
Harry, küssten ihn wieder verlangend.

Niemand konnte erwarten das es Harry kalt ließ was sein Liebhaber hier mit ihm  
tat. Natürlich regte sich etwas in der dünnen Stoffhose als sie so mit  
einander spielten. Und das schlug dem schüchternen Harry durch die Röte ins  
Gesicht. Was Regulus schmunzeln ließ. "Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein  
Kleiner, das ist normal, es zeigt das du mich willst...das du mich  
begehrst.", erklärte Regulus leise und küsste ihn sanft und  
leidenschaftlich, schob seine Zunge frech in den fremden Mund, forderte Harrys  
Zunge zum spielen auf. Erst schüchtern erwiderte der jüngere das Duell und  
machte es Regulus wirklich schwer zu gewinnen, doch man konnte spüren das sie  
beide das genosssen.

"Ich will dir etwas neues zeigen...etwas das dir gefallen wird.",hauchte  
Regulus und knöpfte langsam Harrys Hemd auf, schob es ihm von den schmalen  
Schultern. Es landete neben dem Bett, wurde in der nächsten Stunden nicht  
gebraucht werden. "Was hast du vor?", harry sah ihm zu wie er sich  
vorbeugte, ihn erneut von der Halsbeuge abwärts küsste, zu den leicht rosa  
schimmerden Knospen, die er sogleich mit einem Besuch seiner Zunge beehrte.  
Harry fiepte erschrocken auf als mehr als ein Blitz durch Harrys Körper fuhr.

"Etwas das dir gefallen wird..."

Kapitel 21: precipitous escape at the last minute

Dieser Kapitel widme ich Mikan000 und ai-lila, alleine eure Kommentare  
veranlassen mich weiter zuschreiben XD

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

"Etwas das dir gefallen wird..."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich der anderen Knospe zu, leckte um sich herum bis  
sie sich aufrichtete um dann leicht schmerzhaft hineinzubeißen. Harrys Stimme  
halte durch den Raum als er immer wieder aufstöhnte und sich unter Regulus  
Liebkosungen räkelte.

Langsam küsste sich der Black den Bauch nach unten bis zum Bauchnabel , tauchte  
tief mit seiner Zunge hinein, bis sich zu Harrys Erregenden Lauten ein Kichern  
gesellte. Der blonde Malfoy war eben doch kitzlig an dieser empfindlichen  
Stelle.

Mit seinem Oberkörper verlor er nie den Kontakt zwischen ihnen, als er sich  
wieder nach oben schob, um wieder von den süßen Lippen zu kosten. "Ich kann  
mir gar nicht vorstellen wie es sein wird, Real mit dir zusammen zu sein. Die  
Verlockung muss enorm sein...", Regulus Stimme ist rauh und erregt, Harry  
konnte sich denken wie heiß der ältere auf die kleine Veela war.

"Ich weiß nicht...aber das was ich will bist du, jetzt, morgen Abend, und  
auch an meinem Geburtstag. Du machst mich total nervös, alles kribbelt in mir,  
verlangt nach dir. Das ist so komisch...und doch...nicht unangenehm.", Harrys  
Geständnis kam leise und schüchtern und zeigte Regulus nur allzu deutlich wie  
sehr es zwischen ihnen knisterte.

"Das ist gut zu wissen...den deine Belohnung kannst du dir selber  
aussuchen...soll ich dich mit meiner Hand oder mir meiner Zunge verwöhnen?",  
Regulus wollte das Harry diese Art Dirty Talk genoss, davon leicht rot wurde,  
und verstand was er von ihm wollte.

"Was? Ich...hab keine Ahnung...mit der Hand?", Harry schmiegte sich an  
Regulus, lenkte dieses Mal den Kuss, der schnell zeigte das der junge Malfoy  
nicht warten wollte, das er seine Befriedigung JETZT wollte. "Ich will für  
dich kommen...dich zusehen lassen...", spielte der bisher unerfahrende Junge  
das vorgegebene Spiel mit.

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl kleiner.", schnurrte Regulus während er ihre  
Stellung etwas änderte, er drehte sich mit Harry, so das dieser nun mit weit  
gespreizten Schenkeln auf seinem Schoss. Sanft lenkte er die Hände seines  
jungen Geliebten zu eine etwas höer gelegenden Stange die zum Kopftei seines  
Bettes gehörte.

"Halt dich gut fest Kleiner..", regulus lächelte verschmitzt und küsste  
die leicht verschwitzte Haut der Halsbeuge, als seine Hand tiefer wanderte, und  
die Hose schnell und geschickt öffnete die ihn von Harrys Erregung trennte.  
Gierig schlüpfte die Hand hinein und bemerkte das sein kleiner Engel jedenfalls  
KEINE Unterwäsche trug. "Wie schmutzig von dir...! Tust du das extra Harry?  
Keine Unterwäsche...soetwas tun nur böse Jungs...", spielerisch biss er  
diesem in die Halsbeuge hinterließ sein Mal auf der weißen Haut.

"Natürlich. Ich konnte mir vorstellen das es dich anmacht, und das ist ja  
schliesslich mein Traum und so hab ich mir diese kleinen Extras gewünscht.",  
kicherte Harry und tat wozu ihn Regulus lockte. Hielt sich an der Stange fest,  
sass so über Regulus gebeugt und gab ein sehr heißes Bild ab.

"Böser Junge...nachher muss ich dich noch bestrafen. An mein Bett fesseln und  
dich so lange Lieben bis du nicht mehr kannst.", Regulus Lippen wanderte  
wieder zu den Knospen, folterten sie leicht erregt, während seine Hand die  
arbeit aufnahm...

In dieser Stellung konnte der Black jede Regung nachvollziehen, wie Harry den  
Rücken durchdrückte und sich ihm stöhnend entgegendrängte. "Heißes  
Kätzchen ja?", Regulus dominante Stimme lachte leise und sein Daumen fuhr ein  
bisschen fester über die feuchte, zuckende Eichel, was ein erneutes heftiges  
zittern in dem jungen Schüler auslöste. "Weiter...bitte...bei  
Slytherin...mach es fester.", Harrys Becken schob sich selbsttätig vor und  
zurück, holte sich die Befriedigung einfach selbst.

"Tue dir keinen zwang an, hol dir was du willst Kleiner...", Regulus packte  
ab und an fester zu, aber ansonsten holte sich der jüngere was er  
wollte...Harry beugte sich nach unten und küsste Reglus, heiß, stürmisch! Mit  
sanften Druck drückte er seine Finger gegen die prallen, leicht zuckenden  
Hoden. Das schien auszureichen um Harry abspritzen zu lassen, er verkrampfte  
seinen Körper, der leise Schrei wurde durch Regulus Lippen bedämpft. Doch das  
heiße Sperma spürte Regulus auf seinen Fingern, was ihn nicht davon abhielt  
ihn weiter zu reiben bis wirklich der letzte Tropfen aus ihm heraus gequollen  
war.

"Du bist so heiß!", dieser Kuss war sanft beruhigend, jedenfalls versuchte  
es Regulus doch Harry war viel zu aufgedreht wollte mehr als dieses Vorspiel zu  
bieten hatte. "Das war so...unbeschreiblich, es war als wenn ich von einer  
Klippe gesprungen bin...", Harry hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, so  
aufgedreht wie er war. "Und nun...werd ich dir dieses Gefühl verschaffen. Es  
ist mein Traum. Ich will es durchziehen Regulus. Ich will Sex mit dir. Und red  
dich nicht mal raus, du bist so hart...ich kann es spüren...du kannst mich  
haben...", auch in diese Irrealen Welt war Harrys Veelamagie spürbar, sein  
locken machte es Regulus verdammt schwer.

"Harry...da kann ich mich nicht wehren, du bist wirklich ein böser Junge. Ein  
kleiner versauter böser Junge.", Harry antworte ihm indem er seine Schenkel  
weiter spreizt, sich anzüglich an ihm rieb, und den Black in den Wahnsinn  
trieb.

Mit beiden Händen umfasste Regulus die Pobacken seines jungen Geliebten, knete  
diese fest, brachte Harry erneut zum stöhnen...

Heißer ging es schon gar nicht mehr, und doch ein Krachen ließ sie beide  
aufschrecken. "Scheiße!", fluchte Regulus und schob seinen Partner von sich  
herunter. "Harry es tut mir Leid, aber es scheint das Tom mich gerade gefunden  
hat. Verschwinde von hier bevor man dich entdeckt.", sanft küsste er Harry  
der selber erschrocken war.

"Nein, ich will das du JETZT in den Pub in der Nähe flohst, ich spreche mich  
mit Nana ab das du ins Haus kommst. Und wag es gar nicht erst mir zu  
widersprechen!", Harry stand auf und knöpfte sich das Hemd bereits wieder zu,  
schloss die Hose und wartete darauf bis Regulus soweit war.

"Der Name lautet ´Spinner´s Pup´. Bitte beeil dich, ich denke nicht das der  
Schutz deiner Wohnung noch lange durchhält. Ich verschwinde sobald du weg  
bist.", Regulus gab sich geschlagen und nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver,  
verschwand in den Flammen. Harry löschte das Feuer und somit die magische  
Signatur.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig den in diesem Moment als sich seine Gestalt  
verflüchtigte brach Fenrir Greyback, Tom Riddles Häscher, die Tür auf und  
musste feststellen das, dass Vögelchen ausgeflogen war.

Was für einen Ärger aber auch!

Harry wurde langsam wach und musste die Müdigkeit schneller loswerden als er  
wollte. "NANA!", die kleine Hauselfe erschien sofort. "Master Harry hat  
gerufen?", piepste sie leise. "Es ist etwas passiert. Der Häscher des  
Dunklen Lords ist uns eben auf die schliche gekommen. Regulus ist nun im  
Spinner´s Pub kannst du ihn dort abholen? Bitte?! Er ist sonst nicht  
sicher!", Nana hörte ihn aufmerksam zu. "Nana wird den Herrn Black sofort  
abholen. Aber ihr müsst eure Eltern informieren. Den da sie anwesend sind,  
sollte sie es erfahren!", wollte die kleine Elfe und verschwand dann sofort um  
Regulus abzuholen.

Harry verschwand nach unten.  
"Du bist wieder wach?", Severus sah auf, und legte das Buch weg das er eben  
gelesen hatte.  
"Ja, gezwungenermaßen. Ich habe Regulus gefunden, in meinem Träumen. Und  
eben hat jemand versucht seine Wohnung zu stürmen, ich konnte ihn in den Pub am  
Ende der Straße lotsen. Nana holt ihn dort ab. Ich möchte das er hier bleibt  
auf den einen oder anderen Tag kommt es doch nicht an oder?"

Kapitel 22: our secret is partially discovered

Dieser Kapitel widme ich Mikan000 und ai-lila, alleine eure Kommentare  
veranlassen mich weiter zuschreiben XD

Ich danke allen Lesern und Reviewern, wünsche mir aber gerne noch mehr  
Anregungen von euch!

Rückblick:

Harry verschwand nach unten.  
"Du bist wieder wach?", Severus sah auf, und legte das Buch weg das er eben  
gelesen hatte.  
"Ja, gezwungenermaßen. Ich habe Regulus gefunden, in meinem Träumen. Und  
eben hat jemand versucht seine Wohnung zu stürmen, ich konnte ihn in den Pub am  
Ende der Straße lotsen. Nana holt ihn dort ab. Ich möchte das er hier bleibt  
auf den einen oder anderen Tag kommt es doch nicht an oder?"

Severus war sichtlich überfordert. "Stop Noch einmal von vorne Harry. Du hast  
Regulus gefunden als du so geschlafen hast? Das ist...nicht ungewöhnlich du  
bist eine Veela. Und als ihr..zusammen...wart hat ein Todesser versucht Regulus  
Wohnung aufzubrechen?", fasste er langsam zusammen. "Genau. Und deswegen ist  
er hier. Und ich will ihn nicht Voldemort überlassen damit er sonst was tut mit  
ihm vor der Bindung. Wir mögen uns...haben uns gern, und das will ich nicht  
aufgeben.", Harrys Forderung war deutlich, es würde wieder Streit und Krach  
geben sollte man ihm das verweigern.

"Das kommt nicht in Frage Harry, deine Anziehungskraft von dir auf ihn ist zu  
stark. In deinem Traum scheint es anders zu sein aber in Realität ist es nicht  
so einfach.", Lucius äußerte seine Bedenken sofort. Er selber war eine Veela  
und wusste wie schwer es war seinen Partner abzuweisen.  
"Immer mit der Ruhe Lucius. Ich denke wir können jemanden der Hilfe sucht  
nicht einfach im regen stehen lassen. Die beiden mögen sich und das ist viel  
wert. Wir werden starke zauber sprechen, die euch daran hindern sex mit einander  
zu haben. Ich denke das wird genügen.", mischte sich Severus ein und Harrys  
Miene hellte sich sogleich wieder auf.

"Ich tue alles, ich verspreche es!", man sah auf dn ersten Blick wie  
glücklich der jüngere war. "Na meinetwegen.", Lucius musste nachgeben den  
ein erneutes Zerwürfnis mit Severus wollte er nicht riskieren. Sie sassen bei  
einander bis Nana mit ihrem vorzeitig angereisten gast hereinkam. "Nana hat  
den Herrn Black mitgebracht.", meldete sie gehorsamst und verschwand dann,  
ließ den jüngsten Black einfach im Raum zurück.

Dieser sah nicht ängstlich aus. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape.", grüsste er beide  
und sie gaben sich die Hand. Severus musste dann doch ein klein wenig lächeln  
aufgrund der förmlichkeiten. "Du kannst uns Severus und Lucius nennen,  
schliesslich wirst du ab morgen unser Schwiegersohn sein, und Harry mag dich.  
Verscherz es dir mit ihm nicht, verstanden? Ich habe mit meinem Mann und Harry  
darüber gesprochen das du hier bleiben kannst bis ihr drei euch morgen binden  
werdet. Unter einer Bedingung, wir belegen euch beide mit Zaubern die Sex  
verhindern werden. Zu Harrys Schutz.", erklärte Severus sachlich und ruhig.

"Natürlich.", stimmte Regulus zu und dann gab es für Harry kein halten  
mehr, er sprang auf und umarmte den Black freudig. Der Kuss dem er dem Black  
abverlangte war heiss und innig, zeigte wie nah sie sich schon waren. "Shhh  
beruhige dich Kleiner, alles wird gut, ich bin hier, weil ich dich will, weil  
ich will das du sicher bist...", Regulus hatte es schwer den reizen des jungen  
Mannes zu wiederstehen und doch schob er ihn von sich. "Das hier ist real  
Harry, also erst der Zauber..", Severus hatte sich das schauspiel still  
angesehen und erhob sich nun.

"Wenigstens scheinst du dich beherrschen zu können Regulus auch wenn ich mir  
vorstellen kann das es nicht einfach ist, ihm zu widerstehen...", Severus hob  
den Zauberstab und sprach auf beide den Zauber auf der das schlimmste abhalten  
sollte.

"Und nun raus mit euch, in den Garten, Harry könnte etwas mehr farbe  
gebrauchen, er ist so blass...", damit scheuchte er die beiden hinaus auf das  
kleine Grundstück das zu seinem Haus gehörte.  
Sie bekamen von der Hauselfe eine Decke und ein paar Kissen damit sie es  
bequemer hatten. Damit legten sie sich in die Sonne, sofort schmiegte sich Harry  
an Regulus und döste vor sich hin. Also er war zufrieden mit der Welt und das  
spürte man deutlich...

Währendessen bei Severus und Lucius.  
"Meinst du es war richtig, sie zusammen zulassen? So schnell?", Lucius war  
hinter Severus getreten und beide sahen aus dem Fenster in den Garten zu ihrem  
Sohn. "Ja ich halte es für richtig, sie mögen sich, und genießen es  
zusammen zu sein. Das können wir ihm nicht einfach so verwehren! Außerdem  
denkt unser Sohn dann endlich einmal an etwas anderes als unseren Herrn. Eine  
perfekte Ablenkung...außerdem gib es doch zu, es hätte uns auch schlimmer  
Treffen können in der Wahl unseres Schwiegersohns. Jedenfalls des einen.",  
Severus lehnte sich zurück und kam so Lucius freiwillig nahe, etwas das lange  
nicht vorgekommen ist. "Erinnere dich an deine Jugend, wie du um mich  
herumgeschlichen bist. Wie en Raubtier auf der Jagd, nur das du eine Dominante  
Veela bist. Harry scheint ihn zu begehren, und das macht mich glücklich. Sie  
sind ein süsses Paar...wer weiß vielleicht bekommen wir schneller Enkelkinder  
als wir denken.", Severus lächelte leise und zog seinen Mann zu sich  
herunter, küsste ihn sachte. "Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Familieplanung  
selber mal überdenken. Ein zweites Kind...wäre wundervoll...", Severus  
dachte daran seit Harry wieder da war, er hatte so viel verpasst...sein halbes  
leben, das wollte er mit einem zweiten Kind wieder gut machen. "Aber Harry  
wird es...mir übel nehmen denke ich. Er soll nicht denken ich will ihn  
ersetzen...", Severus sah Lucius an, wollte wissen was er dazu sagte.

"Ja das wäre wirklich ein schöner Gedanke...ich mochte das Bild sehr als du  
Harry unter deinem Herzen getragen hast...ich liebte jede noch so kleine Rundung  
an dir...", die Erinnerungen waren also noch sehr wach in dem ältesten  
Malfoy. "Und mach dir doch keine Sorgen um Harry, der ist gerade dabei sich  
schwer zu verlieben. Er wird es verstehen, außerdem denke ich er wird sein  
Geschwisterchen lieben. So Sanftmütig wie er ist. Vielleicht sollten wir es  
darauf ankommen lassen, entweder wir bekommen ein Baby oder nicht. Den Zeitpunkt  
bestimmst du.", Lucius ließ ihm da freie Hand, wann Severus den Trank erneut  
zu sich nahm, den er einst im Auftrag von Lord Voldemort erfand und an sich  
testete.

"Damit bin ich einverstanden. Aber das du dir das noch zu traust in deinem  
Alter noch einmal Babygeschrei und Windeln wechseln!", neckte Snape ihn, dabei  
trennte sie nur vier Jahre. "Werd ja nicht frech Sev!", Severus löste sich  
von Lucius um sich der Rache des Malfoys zu entziehen. "Wieso? Bin ich aber  
gerne!", damit verschwand der Professor durch die Tür und forderte Lucius zu  
einem kleinen Spiel heraus.

Währenddessen in Regulus Blacks Wohnung.  
Fenrir war sauer, der andere musste wirklich Augenblicke vor seinem Einbruch  
verschwunden sein! Er roch es förmlich! Die Spur des Blacks verlor sich hier,  
weil er den kamin benutzt hatte, und die Flamme erloschen war. Aber in diesem  
Raum war noch jemand gewesen, er roch es, ein süsslicher lockender Geruch. Und  
der Werwolf kannte diesen nur zu gut, so hatte Draco ihn damals gelockt, ihm  
gezeigt das er der richtige an seiner Seite war. Also war der Gefährte seines  
Lords hier gewesen und sie mehr gemacht haben als Händchen halten, die Luft  
hier war geschwängert von Hormonen und den Geruch von körperlichen  
Aktivitäten und das war es war Fenrir verwirrte...Veelas durften doch keine  
sexuellen Beziehungen vor ihrer Bindung haben...Was sollte er dann seinem Lord  
berichten? Das er das Zielobjekt nicht gefunden hatte, stattdessen festgestellt  
hat das dieser bereits Kontakt zu dem jungen Malfoy hatte? Vielen Dank DAS  
würde ihm Folter einbringen und die Wut des Ordensvorstehers.

Nichts desto trotz machte er sich auf den Rückweg um Bericht zu erstatten.  
Sachte klopfte er an die Bürotür des anderen bis ein harsches ´Herein´  
ertönte. "Du bist schon wieder zurück? Hast du ihn gefunden?", Tom sah von  
seinen Papieren auf sah ihn abwartend an. "Ich habe seine Wohnung gefunden,  
aber unser Vögelchen ist ausgeflogen sekunden bevor ich die Zauber gebrochen  
habe die die Wohnung schützten. Das Feuer war erloschen, die Verfolgung war  
also gescheitert. Es gibt eher andere Neuigkeiten.", Tom´s Miene zeigte das  
er unzufrieden war, das er sich mehr erhofft hatte. "Welche Neuigkeiten?",  
eigentlich wollte er nicht wissen welche schlechten Dinge nun noch auf ihn zu  
kamen. "Der Geruch der dort herrschte war eindeutig der eine Veela. Und  
Händchen gehalten haben sie garantiert nicht.", Fenrir sprach es nicht aus,  
aber die Veela hatte wohl die körperliche Nähe sher genossen.

Tom´s Reaktion kam fast augenblicklich. Mit einer Handbewegung wischte er alle  
seine wertvollen Akten vom Tisch. Er war wütend und zwar so sehr das seine  
Augen Blutrot wurden. "DAS kann nicht sein Fenrir! Der Schutz in Severus Haus  
lässt es nicht zu das er das Haus verlässt! Also sag mir wie das funktionieren  
soll?! Wieso sollte er sich diesem Verräter hingeben?!", die Eifersucht die  
in ihm hochkochte war etwas das er nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

"Beruhige dich. Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht...wenn der Junge wollte,  
hätte er den Black in seinen Träumen finden können. Es ist nicht real aber  
sie hätten sich berühren können. Das würde den Geruch erklären...Der Junge  
ist doch sicher wenn du sagst das Severus den Schutz erhöht hat...", Fenrir  
setzte sich in den freien Sessel. "Wenn ich mir den Kommentar erlauben darf,  
vielleicht solltest du nicht versuchen einen Keil zwischen die beiden zu  
treiben, den nachher stehst du alleine da, weil er dich ablehnt, Gefährte hin  
oder her.", es klang ehrlich und freundschaftlich gemeint.

"Das wird nicht passieren. Ich werde Harry nicht aufgeben um keinen Preis.",  
Tom´s Stimme zeugte deutlich das er es ernst meinte.

Kapitel 23: Sense reason

Fenrir Greyback seufzte den sein Lord war wirklich wütend das die beiden sich  
so nahe gekommen waren, obwohl das sehr gefährlich war, selbst wenn es nicht  
real war.  
„My Lord, bitte beruhig dich. So kannst du ihm nicht entgegentreten, nicht  
wenn du willst das er dir die Hölle heiß macht. Du könntest es mit Regeln  
versuchen, das du der erste des kleinen Malfoys sein wirst, dann verbindet euch  
etwas, dich und ihn. Weil du seine Unschuld bekommen hast. Aber du weißt wie  
ich das er dich nach der Bindung verstoßen könnte, er hat dann noch immer  
Black. Bitte vergiss das nicht. Alleine sein Geruch ist atemberaubend, wie es  
wohl ist ungebunden ihm im Moment ausgesetzt zu sein, will ich mir nicht einmal  
ausmalen!", Fenrir rieb sich das Kinn und klang nachdenklich. Wenn er da an  
Draco dachte, der war nicht mal halb so stark gewesen, er war aber auch nicht  
aktiv wie der kleine Malfoy. „Mich besorgt eher was passieren wird, sollte er  
gebunden sein, er wird erwachen, seine volle Magie. Davor hab ich ehrlich gesagt  
ein wenig schiss. Ich meine die Familie Malfoy ist alt, uralt und gepaart mit  
der Intelligenz und der Gerissenheit des Giftmischers ist das etwas was  
ich…fürchte. Er wird sich niemals unterbuttern lassen, so wie Draco. Er wird  
darauf bestehen seine Schule zu beenden und eine Ausbildung zu machen, zeit  
gleich wird er neben dir, der mächtigste Magier sein. Die anderen werden  
niemals akzeptieren wer er ist, nicht wenn sie erfahren welche Maske er 16 Jahre  
lang getragen hat.", Fenrir sprach während Tom nur zuhörte er musste klug  
handeln um es sich nicht zu versauen. Lange herrschte Schweigen in dem großen  
Büro des dunkelsten aller Zauberer. Fenrir hatte Recht mit dem was er sagte.  
Harry war gefährlich, jetzt und wenn sie verbunden waren, unkontrolliert wäre  
ein König der sich gegen einen anderen stellt. Black zu foltern würde seine  
Position schwächen. „Ich mach aus den Turm der die Königin schützt, damit  
ich als König mein Werk vollenden kann.", murmelte er leise und lachte dunkel  
auf, weil er das für einen guten Plan hielt. „Und du hast Recht, er ist  
mächtig, allein deswegen ist er mir vorbestimmt. Und alle Todesser und selbst  
die die es nicht sind, werden ihn akzeptieren, ob sie wollen oder nicht.  
Ansonsten werden sie sterben. Du wirst mein Auge und mein Ohr sein, du und dein  
Rudel. Ich dulde keinen Verrat, keine Illoyalität in meinen Reihen! Sobald er  
an meiner Seite ist, wird ihm der gleiche Respekt zu Teil wie mir. Ihr kniet vor  
ihm, nennt ihn mein Lord, mein Herr, Gebieter. Er wird euch genauso bestrafen  
wie ich es tun würde, er braucht meine Erlaubnis nicht um jemanden zu foltern  
oder zu töten. Harry ist mein Gefährte. Black wird nur geduldet, richte das  
allen aus.", Tom stand auf und wandte sich dem Fenster zu, wo es langsam zu  
dämmern begann, die Sonne begann zu sinken. Nur noch ein paar Stunden und Harry  
würde ihm gehören, ihm und Black, wie er sich eingestehen musste. „Begib  
dich mit deinem Rudel und seinem Halbbruder zu Severus Haus, du bist für seinen  
Schutz verantwortlich und das Black ihm nicht zu nahe kommt das es ernst werden  
könnte. Mach Severus klar das ich darauf bestehe wenn sie mich schon so  
schamlos hintergehen. Den auf eines kannst du wetten, das Black in Spinners End  
ist. Du und Draco könnt den Schutz sicherlich passieren, wegen der  
Verwandtschaft und weil du bereits gebunden bist. Bis ich am Abend erscheine  
weichst du nicht von seiner Seite. Sie schlafen getrennt. Mach Lucius klar das  
das kein Wunsch sondern ein Befehl ist. Aber halt deine Wölfe im Zaum, Severus  
bleibt unversehrt, ich brauche ihn noch.", gab er Anweisungen und Befehle wie  
er es immer tat. Severus würde vor erst schonen, er brauchte ihn, über ihn kam  
er an Harry heran, das Verhältnis zu seinem Kind war besser als das von Lucius,  
also würde der Malfoy ein wenig leiden müssen. Niemand hinterging ihn so  
einfach ohne seine Strafe zu bekommen. Zweiter Gefährte hin oder her.

„Natürlich My Lord. Ich werde mit dem Rudel sofort aufbrechen.", er  
verabschiedete sich von Tom und kehrte zu seinen Wölfen zurück und gab ihren  
neusten Befehl weiter. Dann betrat er sein Haus, indem Draco sich rund um die  
Uhr aufzuhalten hatte. „Pack ein paar Sachen zusammen, wir besuchen deinen  
Vater, Deinen Paten und deinen Bruder.", erklärte Fenrir unter Umschweife und  
warf ein paar Bücher und vor allem genug Verhütungstränke auf das Bett.  
„Wieso so plötzlich? Was ist passiert? Seit wann ist das Kind wieder da?",  
grummelte Draco, tat aber was Fenrir wollte und packte eine Tasche für sie  
beide. „Eigentlich geht es dich nichts an, aber unser Lord befiehlt es. Dein  
Bruder wird morgen sechzehn Jahre alt, und unser Lord ist neben dem Black ein  
Partner des kleinen Veela. Und er ist stark, ich denke das er Momentan jeden in  
den Wahnsinn treibt der ungebunden ist. Da wir beide aber gebunden sind, können  
wir uns im Haus aufhalten.", er nahm die fertig gepackte Tasche und sah seinen  
Gefährten beim Anziehen zu, den nackt dort aufzutauchen wäre wohl nicht so  
günstig.

Sie apparierten alle in die Nähe von Spinners End, wie Tom es voraus gesagt  
hatte konnte seine Wölfe nicht näher an das Grundstück heran weil sie  
ungebunden waren, aber Draco und ihm war es erlaubt durch die Barrieren zu  
schreiten. Sie schellten an und ihnen wurde von einer Hauselfe geöffnet. „Tut  
mir Leid Masters aber Nana ist es nicht erlaubt Besuch einzulassen. Direkte  
Anweisungen von meinen Herrn.", gab diese weiter und ließ die Ohren hängen,  
sie war es nicht gewohnt Gäste abzuweisen. „Das wissen wir. Aber wir kommen  
vom Dunklen Lord, er besteht auf unsere Anwesenheit. Draco ist auch eine Veela  
und wir sind verbunden. Also besteht keine Gefahr.", auch wenn der intensiv  
süße Geruch einer Veela ihn leicht schwindeln ließ. Aber es erregte ihn  
nicht, es war eher das es ihn manipulierte. Nana trat zur Seite, und ließ die  
beiden ein, führte sie in die Bibliothek, wo Severus und Lucius die beiden im  
Garten beobachteten. „Master Snape, Master Malfoy, Besuch des Dunklen Lords  
ist da.", piepste sie leise und verschwand dann rasch, bevor sie Ärger  
bekommen konnte.

Lucius und Severus drehte sich herum und sahen als erstes Draco an, der  
zerbrechlich wirkte. „Was tut ihr den hier?", fragte Lucius leise und nicht  
gerade begeistert. „Schickt euch wirklich unser Lord?", fügte Severus  
sanfter hinzu. Er lächelte Draco an und umarmte ihn sanft, was Fenrir knurren  
lässt, den noch waren Lucius und Severus nicht verheiratet und somit  
ungebunden. Das konnte theoretisch sein das Snape seinen Gefährten begehrte,  
und das wollte er nicht. Severus löste sich von seinem Patenkind und brachte  
Abstand zwischen sie. „Reg ich ab Greyback, er ist mein Patensohn, ich will  
nichts von ihm.", schnarrte der Giftmischer des Dunklen Lords. „Also was  
wollt ihr hier?", brachte Lucius es auf den Punkt und verschränkte die Arme  
vor dem Oberkörper.

„Wir sind hier um euch Gesellschaft zu leisten und ein Auge auf Black und die  
kleine Veela zu haben. Darauf zu achten das sie getrennt schlafen, nur zur  
Sicherheit. Außerdem soll ich ausrichten das sich der Dunkle Lord nicht  
zulässt das man ihn derart verrät.", erklärte Fenrir dunkel und schickte  
Draco aus dem Zimmer, und Severus hinterher. „Und ich habe eine Nachricht für  
dich Malfoy, von unserem Herrn.", er kam auf ihn zu, packte ihn im Nacken und  
drückte ihn zu Boden. „Als kleine Warnung dass er sich das nicht gefallen  
lässt.", Fenrir zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Stillezauber über die  
Bibliothek, bevor er Malfoy verfluchte und ihm zeigte das Tom es nicht duldete.

Er ließ von dem gefolterten Mann ab und erhob sich. „Also wo ist dein  
Erstgeborener? Ich hoffe nicht ohne Aufsicht mit ihm alleine?", er folgte dem  
Geruch und stand am Fenster, sah hinaus und beobachtete de beide im Garten, auf  
er Decke, kuschelnd. „Verstehe….ein Zauber ja? Keine schlechte Idee, sonst  
würde Black sicherlich schon wahnsinnig sein. Hübsch ist er ja, jedenfalls hat  
sich unser Herr da etwas leckeres geangelt, auch wenn ich denke das er sich da  
eine Raubkatze ins Haus holt.", wie nah er da der Wahrheit kam war, ahnte er  
nicht.

„Morgen wird es sicherlich interessant, wenn er hierher kommt.", weiterhin  
beobachtet er die beiden die nicht mehr so unschuldig kuschelten sondern sich  
küssten, und das nicht gerade wie die Mönche. Harry lag unter dem anderen,  
rieb sich an dem anderen wie damals in seinem Traum, küsste den anderen heiß  
und lockend. „Sieht so aus, als wenn ich da mal dazwischen funken muss, unser  
Lord sieht das nicht gern.", er verließ den Raum und machte sich aus den Weg  
in den Garten. „Na na ihr beiden Turteltäubchen, ich denke es reicht. Damit  
müsst ihr bis Morgen warten, wie mir scheint.", mit einem kleinen Zauber  
trennte er die beiden was Harry knurrend erwiderte. „Was hast du schon zu  
sagen?! Verschwinde!", fauchte die kleine Veela und sah ihn aus tobenden Augen  
an. „Ich Herzchen komme von unseren Herrn, deinem Gefährten der mich bat ein  
kleines Auge auf euch beide zu haben. Nicht unberechtigt wie mir scheint. Trotz  
Zauber zieht ihr euch zu sehr an, das Risiko ist zu hoch.", knurrte Fenrir  
zurück und sorgte dafür das jeder in ein eigens Zimmer verschwand. Das war  
doch wie im Kindergarten hier!

Kapitel 24: last day in liberty

Danke an die lieben Kommischreiber  
Irgendwie haben alle Mitleid mit Draco, ich werde sehen wie da was drehen kann  
aber das liegt leider nicht an mir sondern an Fenrir und Draco! :-P

Und weiter geht's!

Fenrir achtete den ganzen Abend darauf dass die beiden Liebenden getrennt  
blieben, was nicht einmal seine Anwesenheit erforderte weil er den kleinen  
Malfoy ja durch dessen süßen Geruch war nahm. Er lag hier in einem der  
winzigen Gästezimmer, mit Draco auf dem Bett, der sich eng an ihn schmiegte,  
und leise seufzte. „Was hast du?", brummte der Werwolf leise und strich  
durch die blonden halblangen Haare, auch wenn es Fenrir nicht zulassen wollte,  
so war ihm die kleine Veela neben ihn doch wichtig. Schließlich war das  
Schicksal der Meinung dass sie zueinander passten.

„Es ist seltsam wieder hier zu sein, bei meinem Vater, bei meinen Onkel. Einen  
Bruder zu haben den Vater mehr liebt als mich, der den Namen Malfoy und das Gold  
erben wird. Der bald auch unser Herr sein wird, weil er stark genug ist unseren  
Lord an sich binden.", hauchte Draco leise und verbarg sein Gesicht in Fenrirs  
Halsbeuge. Und der andere verstand was den blonden beschäftigte. „Ja es ist  
schwierig, aber nun bist du Teil meiner Familie wie dein Bruder ein Teil der  
Black und der Riddle Familie sein wird. Und das dein Vater dich weniger liebt,  
stimmt nicht. Er wollte auch nur dein bestes. Er liebt nur deine Mutter nicht,  
das ist alles.", erklärte der Werwolf sanft und strich seinem Gefährten  
über den nackten Rücken zu dessen süßen Hintern, vergrub seine Finger in den  
Festen Pobacken.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich ablenken. Was denkst du? Ich wollte my Lord  
sowieso um die Erlaubnis bitten, unsere eigene Familie zu gründen. Es würde  
mich stolz machen, und deine Stellung im Rudel festigen. Sie würden dich nicht  
mehr angreifen, nicht wenn du erstmal ein Kind von mir erwartest.", die  
Hierarchie in einem Wolfsrudel war sehr strikt, sollte jemand von außen an der  
Seite ihres Alphas stehen, würden die Wölfe mit Aggression und Wut reagieren,  
wenn dieser jemand aber einen Erben erwartete, egal ob Mädchen oder Jungen,  
würden die Rudelmitglieder es akzeptieren.

Draco war perplex, natürlich hatte er gewusst das er irgendwann von seinem  
Partner empfangen würde, aber das Fenrir es jetzt schon wollte überraschte  
ihn. „Meinst du das Ernst? Ich...würde mich freuen wenn wir das tun könnten.  
Eine richtige Familie…aber was ist wenn es ein Mädchen wird?", er war  
unsicher das Fenrir ihn dann noch weniger wollen würde, wenn er ihm keinen Sohn  
schenkte. „Das ist mir egal, Hauptsache es ist gesund und stark.", brummte  
der Werwolf und zog den anderen an sich heran, enger an seinen muskulösen  
Körper. „Dann bin ich beruhigt…", schnurrte Draco leise und küsste  
seinen Partner. „Werden wir morgen Abend dabei sein? Ich meine es ist ja auch  
Intim was dort passiert oder?", sie beide waren alleine gewesen, bei ihrem  
Bund und der Vervollständigung auf Körperlichen Ebene. „Nur beim Bund, nicht  
bei dem anderen, und wenn ich ehrlich bin will ich das Ritual sehen. Es  
ist…interessant zu sehen was passieren wird. Du erinnerst dich doch daran was  
der Priester sagte oder? Das es sein kann das du diese Zeichen bekommst, wenn  
wir verbunden sind. Und ich denke dass Harry welche bekommt, die zeigen dass er  
nicht unterwürfig und passiv in dieser Weise ist. In seiner Weise ist dein  
Bruder einzigartig! Reinblütig, und definitiv ein Malfoy, mit Snapes  
Intelligenz…wird das böse Enden…", Fenrir seufzte und starrte den  
Baldachin ihres Bettes an, Draco lauschte seinen Worten und nickte spürbar  
gegen seine Haut.  
„Und jetzt schlaf, wir sollten Morgen beide wach sein, unser Lord wird  
mächtig an unseren Nerven zerren, bis sie verbunden sind.", Fenrir  
streichelte den jüngeren durch die Haare bis das gleichmässige atmen des  
anderen ihm verriet das Draco schlief. Fenrir selber döste schneller weg, als  
er wollte, aber auch ein brutaler Werwolf war irgendwann mal müde, wenn sein  
Gefährte anwesend war und eine ungebundene und starke Veela. Natürlich  
reagierte er nicht so hitzig darauf wie jeder andere Mann, oder Regulus Black  
aber es zerrte an seinen Nerven, und seinem Geruchssinn!

Die Nacht verlief ruhig, wenn man das in einem Haus voller Menschen so sehen  
wollte. Der Morgen kam viel zu schnell und versprach einen sonnigen, klaren und  
höchstwahrscheinlich warmen Sommertag. Um diese Zeit war Severus bereits auf  
den Beinen und auf den Weg zu seinem Sohn, um ihn für die rituelle Reinigung zu  
Sorgen, das gleiche würden Regulus und ihr Lord durchlaufen müssen...Er  
weckte Harry sanft und nahm ihn mit in die verzweigten Kerker, wo sie definitiv  
ungestört bleiben würden bis es soweit war. Ob man es glaubte oder nicht, aber  
Severus hatte nach dem Tod seiner Eltern hier unten einen kleinen  
Entspannungsbereich geschaffen. Eine kleine Sauna, ein Whirlpool und ein kleines  
türkisches Bad. „Komm Harry, zieh dich aus. Fangen wir an. Verstehst du wieso  
wir das machen?", Severus klang sanft und ruhig, Harrys Wesen war im Moment eh  
schon angespannt genug, da wollte er ihn nicht noch nervöser machen. „Ich  
denke schon. Regulus hat mir ein wenig davon erzählt. Es dient dazu uns  
reinzuwaschen, damit wir unbefleckt, im weitesten Sinne, mit unserem Partner  
eine Verbindung einzugehen.", Harry zog sich dabei langsam aus, die Scham sich  
vor einem fremden Mann auszuziehen, auch wenn es sein Vater war, war hoch. Aber  
er wusste das Severus nie andere Dinge von ihm denken würde, weil seine  
Veelagene bei ihm nicht wirkten. „Da hat Regulus durchaus recht, steig in den  
Whirlpool.", er bugsierte seinen Sohn in das angenehm warme Wasser und fügte  
ihnen verschieden, wohlig duftende Essenzen hinzu. „Es soll auch anziehend auf  
deinen Partner wirken, und ihn verführen. Nicht das du das brauchen würdest  
den alleine Black ist wahnsinnig interessiert an dir Harry. So sehr das ich  
jetzt etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen muss. Du weißt sicherlich das du von  
deinen Gefährten, in diesem Fall von Regulus oder unsere Lord empfangen kannst.  
Deine Magie wird jeden Spross dieser Verbindung schützen, mit allen Mitteln,  
dich kann keiner zum Beispiel zwingen das Baby nicht zu bekommen. Aber es ist  
immer empfehlenswert das du wie Draco am Anfang verhütest, bis DU dir sicher  
bist das du bereit dafür bist. Hast du noch fragen Harry?", Severus erklärte  
das wichtigste das sein Sohn wissen musste, es wäre strategisch nicht die beste  
Planung, wenn er sofort schwanger werden würde. Nicht solange die Situation so  
unausgewogen zwischen den beiden Männern und Harry war. „Werde ich wissen von  
wem es ist?", das war die größte Frage die er hatte. Die Ungewissheit nicht  
zu wissen von wem er eventuell ein Kind bekommen würde, machte ihn rasend.  
„Keine Angst, du wirrst es testen können, ohne Probleme und ohne Risiken.",  
er lächelte und fing an Harry mit einem weichen Schwamm zu waschen. Die blonden  
Haare wusch er mit einem Extra-Glanz-Shampoo bis sie seidig lagen. „Du wirst  
die schönste kleine Veela sein, die ihre Männer um den Verstand bringt.",  
scherzte Severus leise und küsste Harry auf die Stirn. „Kaum hab ich dich  
wieder, schon bist du erwachsen und hast deine eigene Familie.", seufzend  
trocknete er seinen Jungen ab und reichte ihm ein schwarzes Baumwollhemd. Dazu  
würde er eine schwarze Hose und gleichfarbene Schuhe anziehen, es brachte seine  
blasse Haut zur gelten und die blonden Haare auch. „Schick siehst du aus, mein  
Lieber. Ich mag mir kaum vorstellen wie deine helle Haut aussieht, wenn du  
gezeichnet wirst…", er strich dem blonden über die Wange. „Gezeichnet?  
Was meinst du damit?", hauchte Harry und blickte sein Spiegelbild fasziniert  
an. „Ist eine Veela stark genug, wird sie gezeichnet. Das ist aber sehr  
selten, deswegen wird fast nie darauf hingewiesen. Dabei passiert nicht soviel.  
Deine Haut kribbelt ein bisschen und du bekommst eine Zeichnung, eine  
Tätowierung die je nach Veranlagung über den ganzen Körper wandern kann.",  
Severus lächelte als er Harrys erstauntes Gesicht sah. „Das  
klingt…verwirrend aber sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen bevor es soweit  
ist, wäre sinnlos oder?", Severus nickte und besah sich seinen Sohn noch  
einmal ganz genau.

Eine Hauselfe kündigte an das Regulus Black auch soweit war, und auch das der  
dunkle Lord anwesend im Haus waren. „Es ist soweit, Harry. Bist du bereit?",  
er hielt dem anderen den Arm hin und Harry hackte sich bei seinem Vater unter.  
„Jetzt oder nie.", seufzte Harry und lächelte spitzbübisch.

Kapitel 25: Triade / Love

In der Zwischenzeit im oberen Bereich des Hauses.

Regulus nahm vorlieb mit Lucius Malfoy, da er selber keinen Verwandten hatte der  
sich um ihn kümmerte. Lucius spürte die Abgespanntheit des Blacks nur sehr  
deutlich, und er lächelte. „Entspann dich Regulus, es wird schon gut gehen.  
Streit nur nicht mit unserem Lord. Das würde euch alle drei nur noch mehr  
anspannen. Sobald ihr nachher alleine sein, wird Harry euch schon zeigen was er  
möchte oder nicht.", er half dem Black beim einkleiden und sah ihn im  
Spiegelbild an.  
„Das sagst du so einfach...der Junge macht mich wahnsinnig, die Beherrschung  
geht da schnell flöten...", es klang leicht frustriert und dennoch war  
Regulus froh wenn sie verbunden waren und die Anziehungskraft etwas nachließ.  
„Kann ich verstehen. Aber nur noch ein wenig durchhalten, dann darfst du  
genießen wie ein Gentleman.", Lucius lächelte sanft und klopfte ihm auf die  
Schulter. „Viel Glück, Schwiegersohn.", Regulus verzog das Gesicht bei  
diesem Wort. „Das Mal aus deinem Mund zu hören ist wirklich der Witz des  
Jahrhunderts. Wiederhole das noch einmal wenn ich wirklich verheiratet bin!",  
Regulus strich sich durch die leicht lockigen Haare die so sehr an Sirius,  
seinen Bruder, erinnerten, nur das verwegene Aussehen fehlte. Der jüngeren  
Black war eher der sanfte Mensch, der aber durchaus Leidenschaft zeigen konnte.  
„Werd ich tun. Komm jetzt ich bring dich in den Salon.", die Hauselfe hatte  
dem Herrn des Hauses bereits angekündigt das der dunkle Lord angekommen war.  
Auch Harry war soweit, er kannte ja seinen Partner, der war pünktlich wie ein  
Uhrwerk.

„My Lord.", Lucius senkte kurz aber respektvoll den Blick als er den in  
schwarz gekleideten Mann begegnete, keine Illusion verbarg das gute Aussehen des  
Slytherinerben. Diese Schlangenform war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, um seine  
Anhänger und Feinde in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, Terror zu verbreiten.  
„Lucius. Ist alles soweit? Hast du die Ringe vom Kunstschmied geholt?", ohne  
diese drei einzigartigen Stücke, die mit einem Stück ihrer jeweiligen Magie  
versehen war, würde das heute nicht von statten gehen. „Natürlich. Sie  
befinden sich in meiner Tasche. Keine Sorge alles ist bereit. Ich gehe vor in  
den Salon. Bitte folgt mir My Lord, und Regulus, dort warten wir auf euren  
Partner. Severus ist sicher schon soweit und wird jeden Moment auch hier  
sein.", Lucius brachte Ruhe und Gelassenheit in die Gruppe Männer, auch wenn  
er dazu seine Veelamagie anklingen ließ.

Harry kam mit Severus aus den Untergrund wieder nach oben. Er spürte Regulus  
bevor er ihn sah, die Verbundenheit zwischen den beiden, war in den letzten  
Tagen die sie zusammen verbracht hatten gereift...sanft und unscheinbar, niemals  
aufdringlich. „Konzentriere dich bitte Harry, du machst sonst alle nervös.  
Der Priester ist auch da. Sprich einfach nach was deine Seele dir diktiert,  
jeder Schwur ist einzigartig...", erinnerte ihn sein Vater sanft aber  
eindringlich. Harry konnte hier alle wahnsinnig machen, mit seiner Magie und  
Anziehungskraft wenn er sich nicht zusammenriss. Wie Severus vorhergesagt hatte  
stand im Salon am Kamin, neben den Männern die er eh kannte ein Fremder  
älterer blonder Mann, der wohl auch eine Veela war. Im Gegensatz zu den  
Anwesenden dunkel gekleideten Herren, trug er eine weiße Stola, mit dunklen  
Ornamenten.

„Willkommen. Bitte tretet näher, Tom, Harry und Regulus.", er klang sanft,  
melodisch und Harry spürte die bekannte Veelamagie mit einem prickeln auf  
seiner Haut. Harry trat vor, weil er wusste das sich drücken eh nichts brachte,  
und er es dann hinter sich hatte. Von den anderen unbemerkt betraten Fenrir und  
Draco den Raum, hielten sich aber im Hintergrund, schweigend standen sie an der  
linken Seite des Raumes, beobachtend, und doch wissend was passieren würde,  
jedenfalls zum Teil. Auch die anderen beiden Männer traten vor, jeweils links  
und rechts neben der jungen Veela. „Heute sind wir zusammengekommen um diese  
Triade ihrer Bestimmung zuzuführen , sie aneinander zu binden und der Natur  
ihren Lauf zu lassen. Jeder von euch wird einen Schwur sprechen, der aus eurer  
Seele kommt.", forderte der Priester ruhig und bestimmt. „Denn es wird euer  
gesamtes Leben bestimmen, diese Worte nicht ernst zu meinen, sie vielleicht zu  
brechen, würde eure Triade ins Ungleichgewicht bringen und einer von euch,  
wäre immer der Verlierer. Harry wird eure Mitte sein, euer Nullpunkt, derjenige  
der euch im Gleichgewicht hält, es ist eure Aufgabe, und eure Pflicht ihn mit  
Anstand, Respekt und Liebe zu behandeln, sein Wort zu achten und seine Meinung  
zu akzeptieren. Euer Bund wird stark sein, und falls Harry von eurer Magie  
gezeichnet wird, sind wir gespannt welche Form sie wählen wird.", der  
Priester schwieg erwartungsvoll und sah die älteren Männer musternd an, weil  
er sicher sein wollte das diese es auch verstanden hatten. Es war wichtig, damit  
sie nicht ins Ungleichgewicht vielen.

„Beginnen wir mit den Schwüren. Da Harry der jüngste und euch ist und eure  
Mitte symbolisiert, wird er beginnen.", auffordernd sah er den jungen blonden  
Mann vor sich an. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, entschied sich, in  
sich gekehrt das zu sagen was ihm wichtig war, auf das einzugehen was ihm  
wichtig war, was er von den Männern, von BEIDEN erwartete, selbst wenn einer  
davon ein unbeherrschter Idiot war. Tief holte Harry Luft und fing dann leise,  
aber klar an seine Wort zu sprechen.

„Die Liebe ist langmütig und freundlich, die Liebe eifert nicht, die Liebe  
treibt nicht Mutwillen, sie bläht sich nicht auf; sie verhält sich nicht  
ungehörig, sie sucht nicht das Ihre, sie lässt sich nicht erbitten, sie  
rechnet das Böse nicht zu; sie freut sich nicht über Ungerechtigkeit, sie  
freut sich aber an der Wahrheit; sie erträgt alles, sie glaubt alles, sie hofft  
alles, sie duldet alles. Die Liebe hört niemals auf.", ein leichter  
Rotschimmer breitete sich über die blasse, aristrokatische Haut aus, weil er  
nicht wusste ob das okay gewesen war, was er da von sich gegeben hatte. Doch der  
Priester beruhigte ihn schnell. „Weise Worte für einen jungen Mann in deinem  
Alter. Und klug gewählt. Nun bitte Regulus. Wähle deine Worte mit Bedacht.",  
Regulus wandte sich Harry und auch Tom, wenn auch widerwillig, entgegen bevor er  
langsam anfing zu sprechen. „Nun aber bleiben Glaube, Hoffnung, Liebe, diese  
drei; aber die Liebe ist die größte unter ihnen. Die Liebe ist geduldig und  
freundlich, sie kennt keinen Neid, keine Selbstsucht.", Regulus Blacks Worte  
waren kürzer als die seines jungen Partners aber dafür genauso treffend.  
„Schöne Interpretation, Regulus. Nun bitte Tom. Und bitte orientiere dich  
etwas an Worten deiner Gefährten.", ermahnte er den Mann von dem er wusste  
das es der dunkle Lord war, dennoch bestand der Priester auf seinen Schwur der  
von Anstand und Respekt gesprochen werden sollte. Tom antworte prompt und wenig  
patzig, er war es eben nicht gewohnt das ihn jemand bevormundete, er war  
schließlich immer noch der Boss der Todesser! „Ich habs verstanden, okay?",  
er holte Luft und dachte über die passenden Worte nach die ihn am wenigsten  
blamieren würden. Es dauert zwei Minuten bevor er langsam und leise anfing zu  
sprechen. „Alles, was wir tun, soll von Liebe bestimmt sein. Lege mich wie  
ein Siegel auf dein Herz, wie ein Siegel auf deinen Arm. Denn Liebe ist stark  
wie der Tod und Leidenschaft unwiderstehlich wie das Totenreich. Ihre Glut ist  
feurig und eine Flamme des Herrn, sodass auch viele Wasser die Liebe nicht  
auslöschen und Ströme sie nicht ertränken können. Wenn einer alles Gut in  
seinem Hause um die Liebe geben wollte, so könnte das nicht genügen.", er  
endete und alle, inklusive des Priesters, waren zufrieden mit den Worten, auch  
wenn sie deutlich von der Besitzergreifung des anderes sprachen. Tom Riddle  
alias Lord Voldemort war ein eifersüchtiger Mensch der das was ihm gehörte nur  
sehr ungern teilte. Das würde definitiv lustig werden.

Der Priester räusperte sich ein wenig. „Nun da ihr eure Schwüre gesprochen  
habt bitte ich um die Ringe.", sie wurden ihm auf seinem weißen Samtkissen  
gereicht, und er sah die schwarzen aus scharzem Gold gefertigten Ringe, die in  
jedem ein Stück farbige Magie inne hatte. Rot für Tom, blau Regulus und grün  
für Harry. Es entsprach ihrer Augenfarbe, und wirkte Elegant ohne Protzig zu  
sein. „Eine gute, starke Wahl, meine Herren. Da haben sie ausgezeichneten  
Geschmack bewiesen, eindeutig.", er schmunzelte und sah Lucius an, weil er  
wusste so etwas teures und elegantes brachte nur ein Malfoy zustande.  
In der Reihenfolge in der die Schwüre gesprochen wurde, steckte er jeden der  
Männer den Ring an. „Diese Ringe verbinden euch, sie zeigen jedem  
Ausstehenden das ihr vergeben seit, das ihr den richtigen bereits gefunden habt.  
Die Magie wird stark genug sein um etwaige Intermezzos zu verhindern."; alle  
lachten weil sie wussten was gemeint war. „Der theoretische, öffentliche Teil  
ist beendet, nun ist es an euch, zu tanzen, zu feiern und am Ende, wenn ihr euch  
sicher seit euren Bund komplett zu schließen.", der blonde Priester öffnete  
die Arme weit als wollte er jemanden umarmen.

Alle atmete auf, der erste Teil war überstanden, die Anfänge gesponnen, es  
konnte nur besser werden. „Alles ist organisiert, kommt zu Tisch, die Elfen  
haben sich überschlagen vor Freude ein Festmahl kochen zu dürfen!", Lucius  
lockerte die Stimmung auf indem er sie ablenkte. Der Priester verabschiedete  
sich als bald und verschwand dann aus dem Haus, sein Job war getan, er hatte  
die drei Personen aneinander gebunden. Sie waren stark und er hoffte das sie es  
schaffen würde, ihre Augenscheinlichen Differenzen Beizulegen.

Alle begaben sich an einen festlich gedeckten Tisch. Lucius hatte tatsächlich  
nicht übertrieben, die Hauselfen hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, das teure  
Porzellan, Silberbesteck und Kristallgläser eingedeckt und alles schön aber  
nicht übertrieben oder kitschig dekoriert. Es gefiel Harry offensichtlich den  
er strahlte bis über beide Augen und wirkte noch hübscher als er eh schon war.  
„Das hier ist wunderschön...danke Dad!", er umarmte Severus, stürmisch und  
selbst Lucius bekam eine sanfte Umarmung ab. Ausnahmsweise. Sie setzten sich an  
den Tisch und wurde we durch Zauberhand bedient, es war friedlich, es wurde  
gelacht und gescherzt...so richtig war nahm es keiner der Anwesenden, zu frisch  
war die Bindung und die Verpflichtung die darauf folgen würden. Niemand der  
drei dachte in diesem Moment daran was noch auf sie zukommen würde...

Als Lucius aus seinem allzu heiligen Weinkeller den edelsten Tropfen entführte,  
wurde die Stimmung endlich lockerer, es offen gelacht und gescherzt, geneckt und  
kleine Berührungen ausgetauscht. Der Abend schritt schnell voran, und es wurde  
spät. „Es wird Zeit das ihr euch zurückzieht.", läutete Severus den  
letzten Schritt ein, es wurde Zeit das die drei sich näher kamen und ein wenig  
angeheitert zu sein konnte nicht schaden oder?  
Alle erhoben sich und Lucius ließ es sich mit Severus nicht nehmen, das heuige  
zu Hause der Drei gebundenen aufzusuchen und nicht gerade unstolz zu  
präsentieren. „Viel Spaß! Und lasst euch Zeit!", grinsend verschwanden die  
beiden wieder und ließen die drei Männer im großzügigen Schlafzimmer  
zurück.  
„Haha wirklich Dad!", protestierte, aber da war der schon wieder weg...nun  
hieß es mutig sein und nicht ohnmächtig werden...

Kapitel 26: Between Love / Sex / and Hate

Harry war...ein kleines bisschen überfordert mit den zwei Männern in diesem  
Raum, bei dem was sie tun würden. Automatisch wich er zurück als Tom ihn auf  
seine gewohnt dominante und harsche Art küssen wollte. Der dunkle Lord knurrte  
gefrustet auf, und strich sich durch die Haare. „Was ist den jetzt wieder  
verkehrt?", beschwerte sich der Älteste und beherrschte sich nur mit Mühe.  
Regulus sah den anderen böse an als wolle er ihn warnen. „Gehen wir es  
langsam an, okay. Harry hat einfach nicht die Erfahrung die wir haben, Tom.",  
die beiden sahen sich Streitlustig an, ob um Harry oder wegen der Erwähnung  
seines ungeliebten Muggelnamens. „Ist ja okay. Alles klar.", frustriert  
knurrte Tom und nahm sich einen neuen Drink als wollte er diesen in Alkohol  
ertränken. „Wir machen es langsam und nach deinem Tempo, Harry.", versprach  
Regulus seinem jungen Partner und lächelte sanft. Als Tom nicht hinsah  
flüsterte er ihm noch etwas ins Ohr. „Denk an unsere Traumbegegnung. Hab nur  
keine Angst. Tom will dich so sehr das er so unbeherrscht ist. Ich werde immer  
auf dich aufpassen.", seine Stimme war leise und versprechend.

Harry entspannte sich wieder als er die vertraute Stimme hörte die ihm so etwas  
ins Ohr flüsterte. Alleine die Erinnerung daran ließ ein Kribbeln in ihm  
hochkochen. Ein kleiner Zauber und Musik erklang leise im Raum und Harry tanzte  
seinen blauäugigen Partner an. Eine Mischung aus Unschuld und Verführung, die  
der Black nur zu gerne erwiderte. Seine Hände suchten und fanden ihren Weg zu  
seiner Hüfte, zog ihn an sich, ungeniert aber nicht aufdringlich. „Hey, wirst  
du mir etwa unanständig Harry?", schnurrte Regulus und leckte sich leicht  
über die Lippen. „Vielleicht...", hauchte der jüngste im Bunde und langte  
nach vorne, küsste Regulus und wurde schnell hungriger nach mehr...der  
Geschmack von Blacks Lippen war genauso anziehend wie sein Geruch auf die beiden  
Männer wirkte.

„Hey ihr BEIDEN unanständigen Jungs...habt ihr ohne mich Spaß? Das ist nicht  
nett oder?", Tom stellte sein leeres Whiskeyglas ab und kam zu den beiden  
flirtenden hinüber. „Mach doch mit und mecker nicht, Mister.", forderte  
Regulus und löste sich einen Moment von den süssen, fast unschuldigen Lippen  
des anderen Mannes. Tom tat was der Black empfahl und tanzte mit dem anderen,  
erst ganz normal dann immer enger. Der dunkle Lord schmiegte sich an den Rücken  
ihres jüngsten Mannes, umfasste dessen schmale Hüfte sanft, zog ihn gierig an  
seinen Schoß, rieb sich an ihm, provokativ, und spürbar. Harry keuchte auf, es  
war eine Mischung aus Lust und Erschrecken. Regulus entschärfte das ganze indem  
er Harry erneut küsste, sich ebenfalls an ihn schmiegte.

Langsam bugsiert Tom sie zum Bett, ein kleiner Stoß und Black lag auf dem Bett,  
Harry auf seinem Schoss. Die beiden erinnerten sich an ihre bisherigen Treffen.  
„Ich weiß das ihr beide euch bereits getroffen habt, das ihr euch äußerst  
intim nahe wart und ein bisschen neidisch und eifersüchtig bin ich da  
schon!", flüsterte Tom rau, männlich und erregt in Harrys Ohr. „Lass mich  
dein erster sein, Harry, nur dieses eine Mal...es macht mich nur wahnsinnig noch  
warten zu müssen.", Regulus stützte sich in eine leicht aufrecht sitzende  
Haltung, so das Harry zwischen ihnen eine doppelten Reiz hatte. Regulus küsste  
sich den Hals des anderen herab, biss ab und an leicht zu und ließ Harry  
Lustvoll auf keuchen. „Sag schon ja Harry. Er liebt dich, genauso wie ich. Und  
wir teilen etwas das du mit ihm noch nicht hattest.", erinnerte er seine  
blonde Veela. „Ich habe Angst, das es wehtut. Das ich...euch nicht geben kann  
was ihr in mir sucht.", Harry senkte den Blick, und seine Haare fielen ihm ins  
Gesicht. „Egal was du bereit bist zu geben, es wird mehr sein als wir uns  
erhoffen Harry. Wir sind füreinander geschaffen, niemand ist besser geeignet  
als wir einander Lust und Liebe zu schenken...niemand...", er küsste Harrys  
Nacken entlang und spürte das erschaudern seines unerfahrenen Partners. „Aber  
erst musst du deinen Trank nehmen...sonst wird dein erstes Mal gleich Folgen  
tragen...", und das wäre mehr als unglücklich, weil sie erst einmal ihre  
Beziehung festigen sollten bevor sie neues Leben in die Welt setzten. Regulus  
angelte eine silberne Flüssigkeit vom Nachtisch um sie Harry zu reichen, der  
sie trank ohne zu murren. Es schmeckte erstaunlicher Weise nach weißer  
Schokolade. „Also den nehme ich öfter, der schmeckt nach Schokolade...",  
Harry leckte sich auffällig über die Lippen und wurde von Regulus geküsst.  
„Gut zu wissen...", wisperte Tom und drängte sich fester an den jungen,  
leicht zu manipulierenden Körper. „Du bist so scharf...ich könnte dich  
sofort nehmen...aber ich will das du dein erstes Mal, mit mir, nie wieder  
vergisst.", anzügliche, fast frivole Worte verließen Toms Mund und selbst  
Regulus erregten diese Worte, der langsam anfing Harry zu entkleiden, indem er  
die Sachen wie Hemd und Hose öffnete. „Nicht ausziehen!", hauchte Harry  
leise, er mochte es nicht nackt zu sein, weil er sich schämte. „Keine Sorge,  
wir müssen nicht nackt sein...aber...deine Hose und deine Unterwäsche müssen  
wir dir ausziehen, sonst tust du dir noch weh...das Hemd kannst du  
anbehalten.", Regulus sprang ein bevor Tom etwas dummes tun konnte, und die  
Stimmung ruinierte. Harry nickte schüchtern und lies sich von beiden Männern,  
die durchaus Hand in Hand arbeiten konnten, ausziehen. „Du bist verdammt  
hübsch Harry, du musst dich wahrlich nicht schämen...hörst du?", Toms  
Stimme vibrierte scheinbar und das löste bei dem jüngeren eine Gänsehaut aus.  
Er konnte nur nicken.  
Regulus sah Tom an, direkt und unverschämt, leckte sich die Lippen und jemand  
wie Tom wusste was er meinte. Er würde Harry anderweitig verwöhnen während er  
den jungen vorbereitet um ihm bei der Vereinigung keine Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Harry bekam davon herzlich wenig mit, der war viel zu beschäftigt mit Regulus  
Hand an seiner deutlich sichtbaren Erregung. „Hnghhh...", stöhnte Harry  
erschrocken auf und zuckte zurück, leider kam er nicht weit, sondern landeten  
nur in Toms Schoss, und an dessen Erregung. „Hey, hey Kleiner, keine Panik...  
Regulus will dich nur anfassen, dich verwöhnen...und noch andere Sachen...",  
Tom küsst den empfindlichen Nacken und schob ihn sanft wieder etwas zu dem  
Black damit der dunkle Lord wieder besser an den kleinen, Knackhintern  
herankam, der ja sein eigentliches Zielobjekt war.

Tom teilte ungern, aber er hatte verstanden das er hier lieber gute Miene zu  
bösem Spiel, und teilte die kleine Veela in dieser Nacht eben. Harry lief rot  
an, das war doch etwas...neues für ihn...alleine mit Regulus war er weniger  
schüchtern gewesen, das würde sich wohl eine Weile nicht legen. Nun es gab  
schlimmeres als schüchtern sein. „Entspann dich Honey.", wisperte Regulus  
gegen die geschwollenen Lippen seines Gefährten und küsste sich langsam über  
das Kinn, den Hals, seine heiße, feuchte Spur nach unten. Ein kurzer Stop bei  
den kleinen, fast unscheinbaren Nippeln des kleineren, brachte diesen zum auf  
keuchen. Ohne Scham beugte sich Regulus vor und saugte an ihnen, biss hinein und  
zog sie sachte lang. Harry Kopf sackte automatisch genießend in den Nacken, so  
das Tom auch einmal die Chance bekam um seinen kleinen Geliebten zu küssen,  
gierig, leidenschaftlich...wie er es am Anfang auch tun wollte. Der blonde  
regierte mit nur wenig Gegenwehr, sondern fing an zu genießen, langsam aber  
immer mehr, spürte er eine Flut von Feuer in seinen Adern, die seine Lust  
ausdrückten.

Regulus sank endlich tiefer, über den Bauchnabel in wärmere Gefilde.  
Erschrocken schrie Harry leise auf und krallte seine Finger in die schwarzen  
Haare seines Liebhabers. „Regulus!", fiepte er auf und verdrehte die Augen,  
versuchte ihm entgegen zu kommen, ganz instinktiv...das er dabei seinen Hintern  
seinem zweiten Mann entgegen reckte, ihn regelrecht einlud endlich anzufangen  
bemerkte er weder, noch dachte er daran. „Ja genieße es nur Harry...das ist  
nur der Anfang...", zische Tom leise ins Ohr seines Partners, der daraufhin  
erschauderte, und eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Du stehst darauf wenn ich Parsel mir  
dir spreche? Interessant das werde ich mir merken!", nuschelte der dunkle Lord  
eher zu sich selber als zu deinem kleinen Freund. Seine Hand schob sich  
aufreizend, provokant über den schmalen Rücken seines Freundes, immer die  
Wirbelsäule entlang. Ein empfindlicher Punkt für viele Menschen, so auch für  
Harry, der erschauderte. Eigentlich hatte Tom anfangen wollen ihn mit den  
Fingern zu weiten...stattdessen würde er mit einem anderen Körperteil  
anfangen, wieso Harry nicht zwei vorwitzige Zungen spüren lassen? Ohne Scham  
oder Zögern beugte sich der Schwarzmagier vor schob seine Zunge zwischen die  
knackigen Arschbacken, tauchte langsam Stück für Stück in den unberührten  
Körper ein. Er schmeckte süsser, als Tom es von seinem lockenden Duft gehofft  
hatte, das leichte krampfen des Muskelringes verriet nur all zu deutlich das  
Harry unberührt war, selbst seine Zunge war im Moment noch so fremd das er sich  
verkrampfte..."Oh Gott...", erstickt schrie der junge blonde auf, weil  
Regulus ihn besonders tief mit seinem Mund aufnahm und an ihm saugte und Tom  
weil der...solche unaussprechlichen Dinge mit ihm tat. „Du kannst doch  
nicht...", puderrot versuchte Harry es in Worte zu fassen was Tom mit ihm tat.  
„Was kann ich nicht, Harry? Meine Zunge in deinen kleinen Arsch schieben? Dich  
zum schreien bringen? Glaub mir...ich werde noch ganz andere Dinge in dich  
schieben, als nur meine Zunge...", zischte er leise und aufreizend in Harrys  
Ohr, leckte über die Ohrmuschel während er sich über den anderen beugte,  
seine Hand noch immer an dessen Eingang, drückte er den ersten Finger in Harry  
hinein, als er sah das Regulus ihn besonders hart verwöhnte.

Nur mit geringem Widerstand drang Toms Finger durch den Muskelring, Harry  
zischte auf, und versuchte das neue Gefühl irgendwie einzufügen, bei so vielen  
Empfindungen...Doch Tom agierte für den Malfoy indem er ihn immer tiefer, in  
einem langsamen Rhythmus in den Mund des Blacks schob, der es zuließ,  
zeitgleich fing er an Harry auf seine erste Vereinigung mit einem Mann  
vorzubereiten. Es brauchte drei Finger um den Zucker süssen Punkt der kleinen  
Veela zu finden, der ihn nicht nur aufschreien ließ, sondern auch Sterne sehen  
ließ.

Regulus trieb das Spiel an Harrys besten Stück mal langsam, mal schneller,  
damit er nicht sofort kam, sondern zu mindestens Tom ihren Bund  
vervollständigen konnte. „Gefunden...", immer wieder presst der dunkle Lord  
seine Finger gegen die kleine Erhebung die solche Emotionen auslöste.  
„Gleich...Harry...wenn wir vereint sind...wird es noch viel schöner...",  
Tom schlang seinen Arm von hinten um Harrys Schultern, presste seinen  
Oberkörper an den des jüngeren. Gierig leckte er über die Schulter des  
blonden, zu dessen Hals, so das seine andere, seine mehr als bereite  
Männlichkeit langsam in Position brachte. „Es wird einen Moment wehtun,  
Kleiner. Aber das gehört dazu wenn man es das erste Mal macht...", eine  
kleine Warnung die Harry gar nicht verarbeiten konnte, weil Tom seinen Schwanz  
bereits angesetzt und mit einer fließenden Bewegung komplett in ihm  
vorgedrungen war.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war krampfte Harry, schrie leise auf, und  
dieses Mal definitiv NICHT vor Lust, kämpfte gegen den Arm der ihn in einer  
aufrecht knienden Postion hielt. „Shhh...es ist vorbei...", hauchte Tom und  
küsste den Haarschopf seiner blonden Veela. „Wie konntest du...?", Tom  
spürte die Tränen tropfen, bevor er sie auf den Wangen fließen sah. „Hätte  
ich es langsam gemacht hätte es dir noch mehr wehgetan...ich halte still, bis  
du dich entspannt hast...", und Regulus sorgte dafür das Harrys Erregung so  
schnell wiederkam wie sie verschwunden war. Auch wenn es schwer fiel, hielt Tom  
wirklich still, sondern verharrte in der kleine Veela, deren Bund sich kribbelnd  
vervollständigt hatte...Harrys Haut schien zu glühen, sie schimmerte angenehm  
vor Magie..."Beug dich über Regulus...", nach ewigen Minuten tat Harry  
unsicher was Tom anordnete, kniete nun wieder. Vorsichtig schob der Älteste nun  
die Schenkel des unerfahrenen Jungen auseinander, sie waren nun gespreizt und  
boten Tom etwas mehr Fläche sich zu bewegen.

Die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen lag nun auf dem flachen Bauch während er sich nur  
langsam begann sich zu bewegen, es war schwierig weil Harry sich immer noch ihm  
gegenüber verkrampfte und eben scheiße eng war. Doch das hinderte den dunklen  
Magier nicht daran, unnachgiebig zuzustoßen, und er tat es tief. Regulus konnte  
es hören, das klatschen von Haut auf Haut, Harrys Laute gemischte Lust und  
Schmerz, Unsicherheit und jugendliche Geilheit. Er spürte den Schwanz des  
Schülers in seinen Rachen wenn Tom ihn nach vorne schob. Harry machte sie alle  
wahnsinnig mit seinem Körper, mit seiner Unerfahrenheit.

Tom Riddle war bestimmt niemand der auf Blümchensex oder langsame Nummern  
stand, aber er nahm sich zurück, Harry nicht all zu hart zu ficken. Aber er  
genoss sichtlich der erste Mann des starken Wesens zu sein, nahm dessen Duft  
war, spürte und roch das er bereit war, sich vollkommen mit ihm zu vereinen.  
Mit einen gezielten Stoß und der daraus hinauslaufenden Berührung des süßen  
Punktes des Schülers, schrie Harry auf, dieses Mal war es aus Lust,  
definitiv...beugte sich Tom zu Harrys Ohr vor. „Das ist es was ich Liebe  
nenne...In dir zu sein, zu spüren das du mich willst, das du es genießt wenn  
ich dich hart ficke...deine Stimme schreien zu hören...das ist mein Spaß an  
der Sache.", fast in Parsel zischte er diese Worte, während der Rhythmus  
schneller und härter wurde, tiefer in ihn eindrang. Und es reichte aus um  
Harry seinen ersten richtigen Orgasmus zu schenken! „Ahh...uhhh...", halt  
suchend klammerte er sich an den Black der seinen Erguss gierig schluckte, sich  
trennte und Harry widmete, indem er ihn küsste, leidenschaftlich, mit einem  
Feuer das Harrys Haut kribbeln ließ.

Regulus weckte ganz andere Gefühle in ihm wie es Tom tat, dessen Worte ihn  
wütend machte, ihn verletzt hatten! Aber erst einmal würde er den Bund auch  
mit dem Black schließen und sich dann diesem Slytherin Idioten widmen.  
Bestimmend schob er den dunklen Lord von sich, spürte etwas klebriges an seinen  
Schenkeln zäh hinab fließen, der andere war also in ihm gekommen, was  
einerseits eklig war, andererseits etwas...anziehendes besass. Harry  
war...verwirrt. „Regulus...", der blonde Malfoy brachte sie geschickt in  
Position indem er sich auf den Rücken rollte, was ihn auf zischen ließ, und  
zog den Black auf sich, schlang seine Schenkel aufreizend um die Hüfte des  
deutlich erregten Mannes. „Es wird besser...mit jedem mal das du es  
tust...", wisperte der hübsche Mann mit den blauen Augen verrucht und küsste  
den blonden heiß. Eigentlich war beiden nicht unbedingt nach reden zumute. Sie  
küssten sich ein Weile, neckte sich, Harry biss dem anderen auf die Unterlippe  
um entschuldigend daran saugen zu können. „Freches Biest...", lachte der  
jüngste Black auf und sah Harry intensiv in dessen helle Augen an.

Zwischen Ihnen knisterte es regelrecht, ihre Magie zog sich an, etwas was Tom  
nicht zustande gebracht hatte. „Bring es zu Ende, Regulus Black. Schließ den  
Bund. Erst dann ist es komplett.", hauchte Harry leise und anziehend, so das  
der andere nur nickte. Mit einer Hand half er nach und brachte seine  
Männlichkeit in Position. Der Blonde zischte auf als er das eindringen spürte,  
es schmerzte trotzdem, auch wenn er gerade Tom gehabt hatte. Es war nicht  
besonders heftig wie sie es taten, Harry lag unter ihm und beide genossen die  
sachten, aber intensiven Bewegungen. Harry testete hier aus, was sich  
gefühlsmäßig veränderte wenn er sein Becken hob oder senkte, sich mit  
bewegte. Immer wieder stöhnte der junge Malfoy auf, klang äußerst erregt.  
Regulus suchte und fand den süßen Punkt der Harry erzittern ließ,  
malträtierte diesen immer wieder, um Harry Lust zu bereiten. Beide genossen das  
aufschaukeln der Lust bis Harry dem drang nachgab und erneut seinen Höhepunkt  
ausklingen ließ. Das verengen des Muskels brachte auch den Black dazu sein  
Sperma in Harrys Hintern zu spritzen, was erneut ein Kribbeln auslöste, und  
Harry spürt einen kurzen Schmerz an seiner Wange, an seiner Schläfe, seiner  
Schulter, seiner Wirbelsäule.

„Was ist passiert?", keuchte Harry und verbarg sein Gesicht an Regulus  
Halsbeuge, der ihn beruhigend streichelte. „Die Zeichnung...von der, der  
Priester gesprochen hat...sie führt deine Wirbelsäule entlang...das sieht aus  
wie...eine Dornen Ranke.", erklärte Tom, der ja abgeschoben war für eine  
kleine Zeit, als Harry es mit Black getan hatte.

„Nichts das dich etwas angehen würde! Ich war weder taub noch bin ich so  
beschränkt das ich deine Worte nicht verstanden hätte! Ich bin weder dein  
Eigentum noch deine Hure die du ficken kannst wann du willst. Lern endlich das  
ich Gefühle habe und eine Ehre die du mit solchen Scheiß Worten verletzt!  
Verschwinde! Geh weg! Der Bund wurde geschlossen, jetzt muss ich deine  
Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen!", Harry war außer sich vor Zorn und Wut,  
aber es war Regulus der zuerst reagierte und den anderen mit Nachdruck bat das  
Schlafzimmer zu verlassen. „Geh einfach, okay? Er ist wütend, mach es nicht  
noch schlimmer. Morgen ist alles wieder ganz anders. Aber diese Worte...hätte  
nicht sein müssen, was muss er nur denken? Das du ihn lediglich als...Objekt  
ansiehst das du haben kannst wann du willst? Liebe ist für ihn etwas anderes,  
etwas tieferes als ficken.", nahm Regulus den anderen auseinander als sie auf  
dem Flur standen. „Du kannst mein Zimmer haben, das zweite von der Treppe  
aus.", wies ihm Black zu und sah ihn böse an. „Was kann ich dafür das er  
sich benimmt wie ein kleines Kind?! Ficken ist ein Teil dieser Beziehung und ich  
lass mich nicht auf Ewig ausschließen. Sei dir da sicher. Er ist auch mein  
Partner, Black nicht nur deiner. Ich ziehe mich zurück, für ihn, nicht für  
dich.", zischte Voldemort und bekam seine roten Augen wenn er so sauer war.

„Wie auch immer, ich gehe jetzt zu Harry zurück und kümmere mich um ihn, und  
um seine Zeichnung.", Regulus verschwand wieder in ihrem gemeinsamen Raum,  
auch wenn sie ihn eben nur zu zweit nutzten. „Er ist weg?", fragte Harry der  
noch immer auf dem Bauch lag und sein Gesicht in den Kissen verbarg. „Ja, ich  
habe ihm die Leviten gelesen. Er meint es nicht so, er ist nur...nicht geübt  
darin Rücksicht auf jemanden zu nehmen, vor allem nicht auf einen Gefährten  
wie dich. Hübsch, sensibel, aufbrausend. Sei ihm nicht so lange böse.",  
Regulus schlichtete den Streit, der nur Ungleichgewicht bringen würde wenn er  
länger anhielt. „Trotzdem ist er ein Arschloch!", grummelte Harry und lies  
sich nur mit Mühe davon überzeugen Regulus anzusehen.

Die blauen Augen des Blacks musterten die schwarzen Zeichnungen die sich von  
Harrys Schläfe, über die Wange, Hals, Schultern und Wirbelsäule zog. „Es  
ist wunderschön...Lilien...", zärtlich zeichnete er die Blüten mit der  
Fingerspitze nach. „An der Dornen Ranke sind bereits Knospen zu sehen, ich  
denke das sich deine Zeichnung noch verändern wird...sie macht dich nur noch  
hübscher.", gestand Regulus leise und streichelte den jungen Mann der sich in  
seine Arme geflüchtete hatte und schmusen wollte.  
„Findest du?", Harry genoss die Worte und die Zärtlichkeiten die sie hier  
teilten. „Natürlich, du bist stark und jeder sieht es nun. Nur wenige Veelas  
sind so offensiv wie du, mein Lieber. Denk nur daran wie du Tom herunter geputzt  
hast und er gegangen ist. Ich nenne das stark...", der Black log nicht, er  
bewunderte Harrys Charakterstärke in diesem Fall. „Es wird eine schwere Zeit  
werden...", und Harry wusste was er damit meinte. „Lass mich deine Zeichnung  
eincremen, damit es sich nicht entzündet.", Regulus trug eine nach Rosen  
duftende Creme sanft auf. „Schaf jetzt kleiner, es war anstrengend genug.",  
er streichelten seinen blonden Engel bis dieser endlich eingeschlafen war. Baden  
konnten sie sie später auch noch, wenn die Schmerzen von Harry eh arg werden  
würden.

Im Nebenraum lagen Draco und Fenrir, beiden waren noch wach, hatten dem treiben,  
zwecks nicht erstellten Stillezauber, zugehört und gelauscht. „Ehestreit  
bevor der erste Tag vorbei ist. Das wird eine Wunderbare Beziehung, ich kann es  
förmlich riechen!"

Musik zum Kapitel: Matthew Good - Weapon

Kapitel 27: Good Morning

Der nächste Morgen begann für die beiden Jungverheirateten erst sehr spät,  
den sie schliefen lange und tief, wenn auch nicht besonders entspannt. Eine  
Triade bestand nun einmal aus drei Personen und wenn eine fehlte, war das  
Gefühl der Leere einfach Allgegenwärtigkeit. Seufzend streckte sich Harry und  
schnurrte sanft, gerade am Aufwachen. Regulus hielt ihn sanft in seiner Umarmung  
gefangen, bis Harry sich bewegte. „Aua...", jammerte der jüngere. Ihre Haut  
klebte aneinander, getrockneter Schweiß und Sperma klebten nun einmal die Haut  
zusammen das es echt wehtat wenn man sich wieder trennte. Regulus selber war  
noch nicht richtig wach, grummelte und strich dem anderen durch die Haare,  
kraulend, besänftigend. „Guten Morgen, Honey...", sanft küsste der  
verschlafene Black die Halsbeuge seines Gefährten.

„Guten Morgen, Regulus...ein entspanntes aufwachen in der Badewanne?",  
hauchte der jüngere und sie verstrickten sich in ein paar kleinen  
Zärtlichkeiten, die für viele vielleicht unbedeutend waren aber für Harry  
bedeuteten sie das Wort Liebe. „Habe ich dir doch versprochen.", Regulus  
lächelte und gab eine der Hauselfen die Anweisung das Badewasser einzulassen,  
und Severus hatte bereits selber Badeöl und Badeduft hinterlassen, die Harrys  
Schmerzen lindern sollte, die er sicherlich im Unterleib haben würde.  
Gleichzeitig beruhigte es die gereizte Haut, die durch die Zeichnung wirklich  
noch gerötet war. Nach zehn Minuten erhoben sie sich langsam, und Harry zuckte  
wie zu erwartend zusammen, weil sein Unterleib, besser sein Hintern schmerzte.  
„Auaaa.", jammerte der junge Malfoy und klammerte sich stehend an dem Black.  
„Es wird besser wenn wir gebadet haben, dein Vater hat vorgesorgt und einige  
Heilmittel dem Wasser zusetzen ließ damit es dir schnell besser geht.",  
Regulus half Harry ins Badezimmer, in die Wanne und kam dann hinterher. Setzte  
sich hinter den anderen und fing an ihn zu waschen, war mit dem Schwamm  
besonders sanft wenn er über die Dornenranken fuhr.

„Das ist schön...", Harry hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und genoss diese  
kleine Waschzeremonien. „Ich weiß...", schmunzelte Regulus sanft und fuhr  
weiter ihn zu reinigen. „Hast du noch Schmerzen beim sitzen?", erkundigte er  
sich leise und streichelte die Seiten des anderen sachte. „Es ist nur noch ein  
dumpfes Gefühl, wesentlich besser würde ich sagen.", Harry schnurrte und  
lehnte sich an den anderen heran, der ihn mit den Armen umschlang, eng an ihn  
heran zog und sanft im Nacken küsste. „Ich weiß du willst darüber nicht  
reden, aber du kannst Tom nicht ewig ausschließen, so sehr du es auch willst  
Harry. Er ist ein Teil von uns beiden. Bevor du wütend wirst, ich habe ihn  
schon zurecht gestutzt, weil er so nicht mir dir reden soll und darf. Wir haben  
eben die Aufgabe ihn zu erziehen, wenn du so willst. Es war Respektlos ohne  
Zweifel und du hast alles Recht der Welt sauer auf ihn sein.", Regulus  
versuchte einfach zu vermitteln damit sie nicht dauerhaft getrennt wurden, was  
ihnen allen nicht gut tat. „Aber ich bin keine Hure, nicht sein und sonst von  
niemanden!", Harry war darüber wirklich sichtbar enttäuscht, und verletzt  
was auch Regulus wehtat. „Natürlich bist du das nicht, Honey. Ganz und gar  
nicht. Du hast dein erste Mal mit uns beiden geteilt, ohne jegliche Erfahrungen  
zu haben. Daran ist nichts verwerfliches oder was das Wort Hure ausdrückt. Bei  
Tom ist es komplizierter Harry, er definiert Liebe nicht nur über das Wort, und  
die Zärtlichkeiten, sondern auch über...die Vereinigung, den Sex eben. Er  
drückt sich eben etwas grob ausgedrückt. Er ist immer noch der dunkle Lord,  
er hat eben die Meinung das zu viel Liebe, offen gezeigt, ihm als Schwäche  
ausgelegt werden würde. Das es ihn, das es uns angreifbar macht.", Regulus  
gab sich alle Mühe alles wieder zu bereinigen was Tom Riddle versaut hatte.  
„Hmmm. Ich lass ihn trotzdem noch eine Weile versauern, als Strafe. Und er  
muss sich entschuldigen!", forderte Harry und ließ sich von Regulus beim  
abtrocknen helfen, lies sich in einen bequemen Pullover helfen, eine einfache  
graue Stoffhose komplettierte das Bild des hübschen Malfoys. Einen einfachen  
locker gebundenen seitlichen Zopf bändigte sein blonde Mähne, die sanfter und  
stärker wirkte als noch vor ein paar Tagen. „Jetzt gehen wir erst einmal mit  
allen Frühstücken. Dein Bruder Draco ist auch hier, mit Fenrir, seinem  
Gefährten.", Regulus hatte allerdings mit der Vorgehensweise der beiden ein  
Problem. Mit einem Werwolf verbunden zu sein, war nicht gerade ein  
Zuckerschlecken, und Draco musste das am eigenen Leib spüren...vielleicht  
konnten sie etwas an der Situation ändern, und der Black würde es versuchen.  
Draco war sein Schwager!

„Okay. Ich habe Hunger wenn ich ehrlich bin..."; der Magen des anderen  
knurrte auffordernd und Regulus lacht leise. „Ja das höre ich. Dann komm du  
Hungriger Tiger!", er nahm Harrys Hand und öffnete die Tür leise, sie traten  
auf den Gang hinaus, der allerdings leer war. Sie suchten sich den Weg zur  
Küche. Spinners End war nicht so riesig wie Malfoy Manor und hier ass man in  
der Küche, wie bei den Muggeln eben. Alle waren Anwesend, Severus, Lucius,  
Draco, Fenrir und...Tom. „Guten Morgen...", grüsste Regulus und Harry tat  
es ebenfalls. „Eher Guten Mittag, ihr beiden.", schmunzelte Severus  
liebevoll und stand auf um Harry genauer ansehen zu können. Sie hatten den  
Anstand nicht nachzufragen wieso Tom vor ihnen hier war. „Lass dich ansehen  
Harry. Es ist...wunderschön! Und die Bedeutung der Lilie ist eindeutig in  
deinem Fall: es Symbolisiert Reinheit des Herzens, reine Liebe und die  
Dunkelheit in Verbindung das Veelas dunkle Wesen sind. Und was die Dornen  
aussagen wissen wir wohl alle...", Severus Augen leuchteten warm und voller  
Stolz, die anderen lachten oder schmunzelten zu mindestens. Oh ja vor allem Tom  
wusste das Harry durchaus Krallen hatte, die er auch benutzte wenn es ihm zu  
viel wurde oder er sich ungerecht behandelt wurde. „Aber nun wollen wir erst  
einmal essen, oder? Ich denke Harrys Zeichnung wird nicht weglaufen oder?",  
Lucius machte diese kleinen Scherz und alle setzten sich, und Harry war extra  
vorsichtig dabei. Dennoch immer zog es ein wenig im Unterleib. Aber der Hunger  
siegte. Entgegen Harrys Erwartungen verlief das Essen friedlich und entspannt.  
Der Jungverheiratete genoss das Gefühl des Familienlebens, auch wenn er  
beobachtete das etwas mit Draco und Fenrir anders war. Neugierig beobachtete er  
die beiden.  
„Ich bin neugierig, und möchte ein paar Dinge klarstellen. Okay, ich bin kein  
Potter, anscheinend und offensichtlich bin ich zu jeweils zur Hälfte ein Malfoy  
wie ein Snape. Genaugenommen bin ich ein uneheliches Kind, da Lucius  
offensichtlich noch verheiratet ist. Ich für meinen Teil finde das wenn einer  
den Namen Malfoy trägt, es Draco sein sollte. Denn ich will ihn nicht, ich habe  
neben dem Namen Potter, auch den Namen Black und Godric bewahre auch den Namen  
Slytherin. Ich lege keinen Wert auf den Namen oder das Gold.", stellte Harry  
klar und Lucius wollte protestieren, doch Severus würgte ihn ab. „Ausserdem  
hab ich da ein paar blöde Dinge über dich gehört Fenrir, darüber wie du  
meinen Bruder behandelst, und ich muss sagen das ich es scheiße finden.  
Vielleicht sind Draco und ich vom Wesen her unterschiedlich aber wir alle haben  
Gefühle die mit Füßen getreten werden. Und ja damit meine in aller erster  
Linie Tom und Fenrir. Vielleicht hat Dracos Mum, Lucius nicht geliebt aber sie  
liebt ihr Kind, also kann sie ihn sehen wann immer sie will, und das ist kein  
Wunsch, sondern ein Befehl. Tom ist mein Partner und somit bin auch ich dein  
Boss Fenrir, auch wenn ich das nicht sein müsste um dir den Arsch aufzureißen  
damit du ihn gut behandelst. Alles klar?", seine Stimme klang scharf und  
selbst Tom sagte nichts als Harry sich so in seinen Machtbereich einmischte.

„Es...ist alles etwas verwirrend aber wenn es euer Wunsch ist...", grummelte  
Lucius schlecht gelaunt und bewahrte den häuslichen Frieden indem er nachgab.  
Harry sah Draco ernst an. „Alles ist okay, Harry. Es ist nicht immer leicht  
zwischen Fenrir und mir, aber er ist nie grausam zu mir.", Draco lief rot an  
weil so die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm lag. „Du musst wissen Harry, unter euch  
Menschen ist Treue und Liebe etwas anderes als bei uns Wölfen. Ich muss einen  
Drahtseilakt zwischen Draco als meinen Gefährten und meinem Rudel als Alphawolf  
vollführen. Dort bin ich für die anderen Verantwortlich und muss meinen Rang  
stärken, dazu gehört auch Sex zu haben, als Wölfe ist das unsere Natur. Und  
das sie Eifersüchtig sind, liegt in Ihrer Natur, weil sie wissen das niemand  
von ihnen jemals Draco Platz an meiner Seite einnehmen wird. Ihn zu beschützen  
ist mein oberstes Gebot.", Fenrir erklärte es sachlich und unbehaglich auch  
wenn er versuchte dabei stark und arrogant wie eh und je zu wirken.

„Das heisst aber nicht das du ihn einsperren kannst und darfst. Er ist  
stärker als du denkst.", Harry war eben ein gerechter und sturer Junge. „Es  
ist eben zu gefährlich, sie werden ihn angreifen!", Widersprach Fenrir und  
knurrte Harry an, was Tom auf den Plan rief, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, ihm  
war das eigentlich ja egal, aber nicht wenn Fenrir seinen Partner drohte.  
„Pass auf wie du dich gibst, Fenrir! Drohst du ihm, drohst du mir. Vergiss das  
nicht.", zischte Tom und seine Augen flackerten kurz rot auf. „Beruhigen wir  
uns alle wieder ein wenig.", bat Severus und lud alle zum Tee ein, verteilte  
Tassen und Gebäck. „Gibt es etwas das Draco in deinem Rudel helfen würde,  
Fuß zu fassen?", Harry nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Earl Grey...mir  
Zitrone...er liebte diesen Tee!  
„Den gibt es tatsächlich...und das wäre ein Kind! Fenrir und ich sind über  
ein Jahr zusammen und wir beide wollen es.", Harry spuckte ungentlemenhaft  
seinen Tee fast quer über den Tisch.


End file.
